


The Fantastical Sexual Adventures of One Emma Matlock

by Just_A_Face



Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [1]
Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Facials, Futanari, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Large Breasts, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, big dick, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Emma Matlock is a single mother who's led quite the boring life.Considering her condition which gave her a penis, that's all she wanted.But having both sexes means she has twice the hormones, and twice the urges. Eventually, things simply can't stay the way they were; they need to change.Fortunately, Emma has people who love and care about her, people who can show her a better way of living.
Relationships: Adam Villard/Karen Villard, Emma Matlock/Adam Villard, Emma Matlock/Gina Matlock, Emma Matlock/Gina Matlock/Vanessa Harrow, Emma Matlock/Josh Harrow, Emma Matlock/Karen Villard, Emma Matlock/Vanessa Harrow, Gina Matlock & Vanessa Harrow
Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Vanessa's Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



A jet of soapy water splattered across the front of Emma’s shirt.

“Dammit, not again,” she groaned. Fortunately, the school’s kitchen was empty, so she didn’t have to watch her language.

Emma always seemed to get soap on her. She had a massive sink filled with soap and water, and has spent the last five minutes scrubbing the slightly burned foodstuff off her precious pots and pans, getting them ready for the next school day. That, of course, led her to wash a bit too hard, causing one pot to practically spit a glob of foamy soap onto her.

And since she had a _very_ sizable chest, that gave the soap a very big target.

Every. Single. Time.

Emma dabbed at the wet spot with her wrist, trying not to get any more soap on her, or heaven forbid a jet of water. She wore a simple dark green shirt, with a pair of jeans that were a size or two too big. Maybe she should’ve kept her apron on, at least then she wouldn’t be at risk of making a spontaneous wet t-shirt contest in the kitchen.

No, that would just make it feel like work.

Emma went back to scrubbing the pot. Yes, she was still at work in the Sycamore Falls Institute’s kitchen, and cleaning was a part of her job, but cleaning always had a soothing effect on her. Getting everything shiny clean, dried off, put back into its place, ready to be used the next day, it just did something to her.

As she worked, she felt her heart slow down, the stress of the day bled from her, and muscles unknotted. The quiet, easy repetition of washing put her at ease, which she especially needed after the last few months. She’d not only been working herself to the bone, she’d also been stressing out about her son, Andy.

He had just turned eleven, and while she celebrated with him and Gina, Emma still wondered if she was truly doing enough. Andy mostly lived with her sister, Gina. Emma worried if she was being a good mother, sending her son to live with his aunt more times than not. That sent her into a mini-depression, wondering what her own life had come to, which…

Emma stopped, and leaned on the sink. She needed to relax. She had the bad habit of overthinking, and washing should’ve helped with that.

But so many things were happening, and she didn’t need to be reminded of just how strange her entire life was.

A knock at the kitchen door drew her attention back to the real world.

“Excuse me? Chef Matlock?”

A girl no older than sixteen stuck her head into the kitchen.

“Er—Principal Harrow is asking for you,” the girl stammered, her mouth opening and closing despite her best efforts to keep her eyes off Emma’s mighty mammeries.

“About what?” Emma asked.

“Uh…I—I don’t really know,” the girl gasped. “Just…she wants to talk to you!”

The girl did an admirable job of maintaining eye contact, but she slowly looked down at Emma’s massive bust. Emma inwardly groaned. Having breasts the size of cantaloupes meant everyone stared at them.

Then Emma remembered that her shirt had gotten a little wet. Oh god, she wasn’t flashing her bra at the girl, was she?!

“I’ll be right there,” Emma stammered, “I just have to finish this!”

“Ssure thing,” the girl croaked. “ThankyouIhopetoseeyouagainbye!!!”

The door to the kitchen slammed shut as the girl ran away. Emma groaned. She hoped she didn’t give the girl a show, the last thing she needed was to be reminded of just how massive and curvy her body was.

Emma glared at the soapy water. Gritting her teeth, she went back to scrubbing the stubborn pot. ‘Head Chef’ was her full title, but it didn’t feel like she deserved to be called such. Sure, she graduated from culinary school, then got her dietician certificate, but it didn’t really feel like she did chef work.

The Sycamore Falls Institute was a school; a damn good one to be sure, but still a school. She spent her days planning meals for thousands of growing students, then cooking said massive meals. Some students had restrictions; lactose intolerance, coeliac disease, a few had allergies to corn and its dozens of byproducts. Each required their own special meals to ensure they got the required nutrients while avoiding any food that might get them ill, or cause an allergic reaction.

Hell, one boy had both a gluten and lactose allergy. Making a meal for him required so much attention to detail!

But it all seemed so trivial; Emma found it fun. She never really felt that she had a job. Could Principal Harrow finally caught on to her? Would she finally be fired? Let go? Gotten rid of, “thank you for your time, don’t let the door hit that giant ass of yours on the way out?”

Finally, she finished scrubbing the pot clean.

 _Guess I should see the principle,_ she thought. _Hope I don’t give anyone else a show_.

Fortunately, the Sycamore Falls hallways were mostly empty. She passed a few teachers, who curtly nodded at her; they were the best, they mostly kept their eyes to themselves, even the women teachers.

She also passed a few groups of students. Students were still here? She looked at her watch; just past four-thirty. Maybe they were hanging around because of their clubs. Emma inwardly groaned; students were worse than the teachers. Underclassmen stared at her, boys and girls alike. The upperclassmen were better at hiding their gazes, but not by much.

Emma couldn’t blame them; they were teens, with far more hormones than their body or brains knew what to do with. But she still didn’t like being reminded of just how freakish she looked.

It couldn’t be denied that puberty had an effect on everyone. But Emma knew she was the only person on the planet to say that she had the _worst_ puberty. She had her first period at ten; soon after, her breasts had gotten the message that they were to grow, and they enthusiastically took to their task. In less than four years, she went from being as flat as a two-by-four to having breasts the size of some people’s heads.

Her breasts weren’t the only thing to utterly inflate. Her brown hair became wavy, her lips thick and pouty, her chin went from being sharp to gently curved as she grew into it, her baby fat melted away to reveal high cheekbones, her hips grew big and wide, while her waist barely changed. Whereas her boobs filled her entire shirt, her ass swelled, and her thighs utterly filled every single pair of pants she ever bought or found. For the longest time, Emma didn’t even wear pants; dresses were easier with her swelling proportions.

Being the first to be hit by puberty, and hit the hardest, the girls of her school found it easy to pick on her. They’d throw pennies at her, trying to sink them into her ballooning cleavage or swelling ass. And for the longest time, she hated going to school, to the next opportunity for the bullies to pick on her for having such a perverse, swelling body.

Fortunately, Emma had Gina, the perfect, sweetest, most wonderful, and utterly amazing older sister. Gina wasn’t just a wonderful sister, but an amazing friend. She helped Emma deal with her bullies, and even gave her advice on how to dress, which ended up being a godsend. Once the other girls started growing, the bullying died down, replaced with the lustful gazes.

But the secret wasn’t that Emma had received a body that could only be described as ‘built for sex.’ No, Emma’s body had gotten some weird instructions from her DNA.

Emma grew a cock.

No, she didn’t just grow a cock, she grew an enormous thigh slapper! What she first thought would be an elongated clitoris quickly revealed itself to be a fully functioning penis. Not even her amazing sister Gina knew anything about that.

Needless to say, she became quite panicked.

Within one year, she had gone from an ‘elongated clitoris’ to having a foot long cock, with two large testicles. Emma always figured that her male parts had given her body a double-shot of hormones, which would explain why puberty had such a way with her.

Before her cock finally stopped growing to it’s absurd length and thickness, Emma knew she had turned into a freak. Some of it was genetic; Gina also had the same pillowy, pouty lips, breasts the size of cantaloupes, and a waist as tiny as anything and hips twice as large. But only Emma had a cock that wouldn’t seem out of place on a stallion.

The only people she ever revealed her cock to were Gina, the family doctor, and her ex-husband. She showed Gina because they were sisters, and were wholly devoted to each other despite the five year gap between them. She had to show her doctor because how could she hide that from someone whose job required her to know all about her physical wellbeing?

She showed her ex-husband because they had to consummate their marriage. But it didn’t last. It lasted long enough for her to become pregnant, but he didn’t stick around after that.

Emma scoffed at the memory. Fuck him, he didn’t deserve to be part of her life, or part of her son’s life. The only thing he proved to be good for was giving Emma her wonderful Andy.

Well, that and Andy’s last name. Because of Andy’s Davidson name, her ex-husband still had to pay child support. Good thing Emma had such a wonderful job to support them further.

She sighed as she made her way up to the second floor of the school. She needed to relax, she needed to call Gina for their ‘private sister bonding time.’ She needed something to change.

As she got closer to the office, she passed a few more students who recognized her. Rather, they recognized her chest. They smiled, nodded, and gave her a friendly greeting. Emma politely smiled back, but secretly couldn’t stand how their eyes practically spelunked her massive cleavage.

It didn’t help that some of the students were just too cute. Emma gazed at a few Senior boys and girls as they walked past. No, not boys and girls; they were men and women now, with their eyes on college, their whole futures open to them.

Emma saw a group of jocks slinging their equipment around. Some were on the men’s soccer team, carrying sacks of soccer balls to the equipment room, their shirts soaked with sweat. The smell of their sweat tickled her nose.

The entire women’s field hockey team jogged past, smiling and waving; Emma smiled back, her eyes drifting to their firm asses and muscles…

That made Emma shake her head. She couldn’t be looking at the students like that, not like they were vine-ripened fruit. But they were adults, not even the law could deny that. Why couldn’t she see it that way as well? They could drive, they could vote, they could even join the military if they were so inclined. And it wasn’t like she was one of their teachers, giving them a chance for ‘extra credit’ or ‘supplementary lessons.’

Emma shook her head again, trying to throw the idea out of her mind. The problem with having a body built for sex is that said body craved sex, every hour of every day. Emma had to keep her massive desires to herself; she had a life here, she couldn’t ruin it by becoming some shameless rake, fucking anything that moves.

Ever since she entered puberty and grew her penis, Emma had been fighting random boners and her own damned, boundless sex drive. At least back then she had Gina to ‘help’ her. Gina still lived in the same town she did, but back then she could get ‘help’ whenever she wanted to. Now that they were both adults, they had to plan out their ‘help’ time. Even as she got depressingly closer to forty, her sex drive remained the same; barely out of the red zone at all times.

Finally, Emma made it to the front office.

“Hello, Emma,” Terri said, smiling from her spot at the front desk.

“Hey, Terri,” Emma smiled back. She leaned on the counter, her breasts resting on the counter despite her effort to not strike a pose. “Principal Harrow said she wanted to see me?”

“She does,” Terri smiled back, easily meeting her eyes.

“She isn’t busy now, is she?”

“Nope, just waiting for you,” Terri beamed back. Never once did her eyes drift off of Emma’s.

“Thanks,” Emma said, taking her leave. “By the way, you wouldn’t know what she’d want to talk about, would you?”

“Sorry, it’s a mystery,” Terri shrugged apologetically. “She’s been in a good mood all day, so it sounds pretty promising.”

“Alright, thanks!”

Emma waved at Terri as she left the desk. Terri waved back, her eyes stubbornly remaining locked with Emma’s.

She’d known Terri for over ten years, and the woman had never, _ever_ stared at her boobs. Not even once! Emma didn’t know if Terri had the sex drive of a dead trout, or if she had the best self-control she had ever seen. Either way, she loved Terri for that.

She walked through the office hall, down to the big door at the end. Despite her best efforts to calm herself, Emma couldn’t help but start to sweat. Principal Harrow had the reputation of being a tough, no-nonsense straight shooter. Excuses didn’t work on her, empty promises did nothing, and lip service just pissed her off.

Principal Harrow stood her ground, took what she wanted, and demanded that everyone give her the best because she gave her absolute, utter best back. She had turned the Sycamore Falls Institute from a tiny private school that used to be run out of a former church into a true high school, with over two thousand students, a proper sports field, and a growing list of accolades, academic, athletic, and artistic.

Needless to say, people called her a bitch. Emma shook her head; if Vanessa Harrow had been born Vince Harrow, they’d lavish the principal with endless amounts of praise and a bottomless supply of awards. They’d probably build a statue of him.

But life had made her Vanessa Harrow, and that was that.

Emma gazed at the half-frosted door at the end of the hall.

_Vanessa Harrow, Principal._

Taking a moment to collect herself, she politely knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Uh, it’s me, Chef Matlock.”

“Ah yes, Emma! Come in, come in.”

She opened the door and did her best not to react, either to the office or to Principal Harrow.

Principal Harrow’s office demanded attention. Having built the Institute from damn near the ground up, it had all the trimmings fitting a person of Mrs. Harrow’s caliber. Wide windows welcomed in the afternoon sunlight, giving her a commanding view of the campus from her spot on the second floor. The student center, rec hall, even the sports fields were visible from her office. Dozens of trees were growing along the rolling green hills.

Pictures from various parts of the Institute’s life hung on her walls. Emma saw a picture of Principal Harrow when she had just been granted the position, back when the Institute lived in a former church. Moving her eyes from picture to picture, Emma felt like she could feel the Institute, and by extension Principal Harrow, growing. The small school got an addition. Then a larger addition. Then Principal Harrow stood at a groundbreaking ceremony for the Institute’s current location. Then she stood at the beginning of the current renovations, which turned the school into its current state-of-the-art learning facility.

Principal Harrow also took pictures with various student groups. There were the first graduating group of students under her leadership. Then there were various clubs and groups at various events; spelling bees, science fairs, debate clubs, all at the state or national level. Then she stood with sports teams, baseball, basketball, soccer, field hockey, at first at regional levels, then as state champions. As the coach of the men’s soccer team, she even had a trophy from their current state championship.

Principal Harrow had only a few pictures on her large mahogany desk. One of her two children, Jane and Josh, sat next to her monitor. But her crowning achievement was a picture of herself shaking hands with then-President Obama! Two monitors sat off-centered, giving her plenty of desk space.

“How are you?” Principal Harrow asked.

Emma realized she had been staring at the office. She’d rarely seen it.

“Oh! J-just fine.”

Maybe she spent so much time looking at Principal Harrow’s office because she didn’t want to stare at Principal Harrow. To call the woman beautiful was an understatement. She had her wavy brown done in a very fashionable bob cut, sitting just below her ears. She had brown eyes, filled with determination. Almost to soften her driven gaze, she had a delicate chin, and a beauty mark above her full lip.

Emma swallowed hard as Principal Harrow stood up. She had to be just as busty as Emma! Despite working at the Institute and seeing Principal Harrow every week, even in passing, it never failed to astonish Emma. She wore a fitted maroon blazer with the Institute’s emblem on the left breast. A white dress shirt strained over her enormous chest; she had rolled the sleeves up above the blazer’s sleeves.

As Principal Harrow walked over to her, her heels clicking on the floor, Emma felt her gaze being drawn down. Harrow had somehow squeezed her large, round ass into a black pencil skirt. Emma did her best not to stare at the principal’s marvelous hips.

“Nice to see you,” Principal Harrow smiled, extending a surprisingly dainty hand.

“Oh! Oh, n-nice to see you, too,” Emma said, gently shaking hands.

“Please, have a seat,” Principal Harrow said. Emma pulled up a large wooden chair and sat down, just as Harrow sat behind her own desk. She reached over to her phone, and pressed a button. “Terri, Emma just stepped into my office. Thanks for staying later than usual, you’re free to go home.”

_“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“I’m sorry, but it is getting late in the day,” Emma said, “what did you want to see me for, Mrs. Harrow?”

“So formal,” Principal Harrow sighed. “Emma, it’s four-thirty. Classes are done, school is over, the only things that are truly open are the later running extra-curricular clubs and facilities. We’re all off-duty now, even me. So please, call me Vanessa.”

“Oh, uh, thank you, Vanessa.”

“And would you mind if I call you Emma?” Vanessa asked. “I really want this to be _super_ informal, what with keeping you at work when you should be getting home.”

“That’s fine,” Emma smiled. It seemed that the infamous Principal Harrow knew when to relax. She could feel herself relaxing at that.

“To keep things super informal, how are you, Emma?” Vanessa purred.

“Uh, fine, I guess.”

“Everything is to your liking?”

“Oh, absolutely. I know it’s been a couple years, but the kitchen still feels like new,” she said. “The renovations were amazing.”

“You’ve been getting all the help you need?”

“All the help and more. Thank you for letting me choose my own chefs, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to have people I picked.”

“Emma, you’ve been able to pick your chefs ever since you were named head chef,” Vanessa laughed. Emma tried not to stare at the principal’s amazing rack. Could this be what it felt like when people looked at her?

“It’s something I never, ever take for granted,” she said. “I’ve had jobs that were so much worse. Just, so much worse. The less you know about that, the better. So this is everything I could ever want.”

“I’m glad,” Vanessa smiled. “I take the well-being of this school very seriously. Students, faculty, staff, I want everyone to be happy. Speaking of happy, forgive me for being blunt, but Gina has been quite worried about you.”

“Gina? My sister?”

“Is there any other Gina I’d be talking about?” Vanessa giggled.

“I didn’t know you were friends.”

“She’s never mentioned me?” Vanessa gasped, her hand flying to her chest in mock-shock. “Never once?”

“She talks about Vanessa all the time, but that’s—“

Emma stopped mid syllable.

“Yes…?” Vanessa purred, a grin stretching from ear-to-ear.

“I…I…just, uh, I never put it together,” Emma blushed. “I mean, you’re always _the_ Principal Harrow.”

Vanessa’s eyes fell slightly as she leaned back into her chair.

“I guess I make quite the impression as Principal Harrow.”

“N-no offense!”

“None taken, Emma. I know about my reputation.” Vanessa smiled. “Hell, I _love_ my reputation. But sometimes it gets in the way when I want to be informal.”

“I can sympathize,” Emma said, thinking of her hidden cock. “How are you dealing with it?”

“I’m the one who was supposed to be checking on you,” Vanessa giggled, “but thank you. The Institute is running like a damn top, we’ve got a waitlist a mile long for prospective students, we’re getting more attention at the national level, things are going _swimmingly!_ I just want to make sure you’re doing fine.”

“D-don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered you’re taking an interest in me,” Emma gasped, “but why me?”

“I told you, Gina has been worried sick about you,” the buxom principal said, leaning forward. “During our last girl’s night, all she could do was worry about you, how stressed out you sound. I want to make sure that the stress isn’t work-related, and to see if there was _anything_ I could do to help put you at ease.”

Emma’s heart beat in her chest, filling her with love and light. Her cock also twitched, making her eyes dip towards Vanessa’s chest.

“Gina,” she sighed. “God, I love her. She’s the best, always looking out for me.”

“She’s amazing,” Vanessa nodded. She walked to the other side of her desk. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“No argument from me!” Emma smiled. “So thank you for checking up on me, Vanessa.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she said, voice as smooth as silk. Vanessa sat at the edge of her desk, inches away from Emma. Suddenly, the room seemed to get hotter. Suddenly, Emma realized just how Vanessa’s large breasts strained her expertly tailored suit and shirt.

Suddenly, she could see that Vanessa wore a blue lace bra underneath.

“G-guess I’ll be going then,” she croaked, fighting the urges of her cock.

“But you just got here,” Vanessa grinned.

“And I’ve got work to do!”

“At four-forty-five in the afternoon, when everything in this school has closed down?”

Emma tried to get up, but Vanessa put a hand to her shoulder.

“Gina’s been telling me how worried she is with you,” Vanessa said gently. “She’s worried how stressed you are…how _pent up_ you are.”

Emma couldn’t help but swallow at that.

“I—I’m fine—“

“Really? Gina says you’ve been very, very horny lately.”

That got Emma to blanche.

“She…she told you?”

“Emma, we’re best friends. We tell each other _everything_.”

“Y-you know about…?”

“Your cock? Of course,” Vanessa cooed. “She even told me how she ‘helped’ you growing up.”

Emma thought she would die. Her face had to be twelve shades of red.

“She told me how horny you got, how horny you _still_ get, and how she helps you relieve yourself,” Vanessa smiled. “And do you know how that got me?”

“Disgusted?” Emma mumbled. “Sick that two sisters would fuck?”

“God, no!” She laughed. “It got me _wet_.”

With her secrets exposed, Emma felt sick to her stomach. But hearing the sex drip from Vanessa’s words made her cock surge to attention.

“You should have heard of our own conquests,” Vanessa laughed. “Trust me, what you two did isn’t anything compared to what I’ve done.”

“You fucked Gina?” Emma gasped.

“Among other things,” Vanessa smiled. “But hearing what you’ve got between your legs? Oh, Emma, I have to see it for myself. But that would be selfish of me, and despite my reputation, I’m not selfish. I care a great deal about other people.

“No, what I want to do is to help.”

“You want to help me…?”

“Yes,” Vanessa smiled. “And I also want to help Gina. Honestly, she worries herself sick over you! All the stress you have, everything that’s happening in your life, Gina worries about you damn near every day; she truly loves you!

“So when she told me that you two haven’t had sex in months, I vowed to help you out.”

“I don’t need your help,” Emma said.

“But this disagrees.”

Emma yelped as Vanessa ran her finger down her swollen cock. She thought she had done a good job hiding it, but seeing Vanessa tease her, it made her realize just how much her cock bulged out against her pants. It looked like she had stuffed a sausage down her pants.

“Emma, dear, you can’t go around pretending you’re fine,” Vanessa said, her finger tracing its way around her cockhead. “It’s not healthy.” Emma stammered as Vanessa traced her way back down to her groin. “You can’t just bottle everything up, it’ll come back out in very, very bad ways.”

“I…I—no!”

“No?” Vanessa lifted her finger off her cock. Emma nearly begged for it. “Why?”

“I…I’m a freak,” she croaked. “An oversexed freak! Look at me, I’ve got tits that’d stop a train, an ass big enough to use as a pillow, and I’ve got a giant cock! I’m a freak, Vanessa, and every day I just want to fuck everything I can get my hands on!”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to be the shameless rake that bangs everything that moves!” Suddenly, Emma couldn’t stop talking. The floodgates had opened. “The chefs I work with, the teachers who come in early, the parent aides who volunteer to monitor the cafeteria, oh my God, some of the kids here I’d eat up! I’d fuck them all, and I don’t want to be the one who just goes around fucking all day, every day!

“I can’t stop thinking about it, so I have to push it all down, bottle it up, because then I’d be that sex-obsessed freak I hate so much! All because of this useless body of mine!”

Tears welled in her eyes, and she nearly collapsed.

“Holy fuck,” Vanessa gasped, “Gina didn’t go far enough when she told me about this.”

“G-Gina told you? Of course, she’s your best friend, isn’t she?”

“To be fair to Gina, I _really_ had to pry this out from her,” Vanessa said. “She sees what you’re doing to yourself, and she knows it’s not healthy.”

“She can’t think it’s healthy to fuck a bunch of high school students,” Emma mumbled.

“I never said that. I said it’s not healthy to bottle everything up and do your best to ignore it. Emma, you’re right to not want to have sex with high school students; well, at least the under-age ones~~”

“What the hell do—“

“But you’re going to the opposite extreme,” Vanessa said, gently taking her shoulders. “You can’t force yourself to live like a prude just because you get a boner every so often. The Catholics did that, it turned them into pent-up, closeted sex freaks! Trust me, I was raised Catholic. You have _no idea_ how freaky some of those repressed bastards are. No. Idea.

“You have to find the middle ground between the two extremes. You can’t fuck everyone, but you fuck _some_ people.”

“You mean like my sister?” Emma said, eyes downcast. “Don’t you want to tell me to go fuck her?”

“Oh for the love of God,” Vanessa gasped. “Are you always this dense, or is this just your repressed hormones not knowing how to let go?”

“What are you—aah!”

Vanessa gently, but firmly, undid the button to her pants, then undid her zipper.

“W-what…!”

Vanessa continued, pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles, letting her massive cock spring forth. Emma gasped as the cool air touched her dick. It stood up in the air like a flag pole, her foreskin peeled back.

“Oh, Emma,” Vanessa gasped.

“B-b-b—!”

She stammered as Vanessa slowly caressed her cock.

“But what?” Vanessa asked, her eyes drilling into Emma’s.

“B-but…you’re the principal,” Emma gasped.

Vanessa’s hands slowly traced the ridge of her cockhead. Emma stammered and moaned as pre-cum bubbled out, running over Vanessa’s hand.

“I told you, right now I’m not the principal,” she said. More pre-cum bubbled out despite Emma’s best efforts to keep everything bottled up. “Right now, I’m a friend looking to help.”

Vanessa giggled as she coated her hands in pre-cum. Kneeling in front of Emma, she gently traced her wide, flared cockhead.

“My God, Emma…this thing is just so huge~~”

Emma trembled and shook as Vanessa slowly ran her hands down her turgid length. With her hands covered in pre-cum, Vanessa began jerking her off.

“Look! God, I can’t even get both of my hands around it,” she cooed. Vanessa tried to wrap her hands around her cock, but her fingers couldn’t meet each other; a few inches separated them.

“How do you even keep this thing contained~~?”

Emma couldn’t believe what had happened. She had walked into Principal Harrow’s office expecting to be fired; now Vanessa knelt in front of her, jerking her cock off!

And Emma couldn’t believe how good soft and delicate her hands were, how they were warm to the touch and dexterous. Vanessa bit her lip as one hand traced Emma’s cock head, while the other slowly jerked her off, starting at the base of her cock and working up to the head.

“A thing this big…how could it fit inside me?” Vanessa giggled. “It’d tear me apart~~!”

Vanessa squeezed her cock, and another massive dollop of pre-cum shot out.

“Oh! Look at you, covering my hands and more,” Vanessa smiled. Then she licked at the pre-cum on her hands; Emma thought her eyes would bulge out of her head.

“Yummy~”

Vanessa continued her hand job, stroking her foot-long cock with tender care, and rubbing and massaging her cockhead. Emma couldn’t believe what was happening to her.

Then Vanessa dipped her hand down, and gently pushed about Emma’s legs. Emma surprisingly let herself be guided about by Vanessa.

With her legs apart, Vanessa gently pulled her enormous balls out.

“Walking around must be a pain with this beast,” Vanessa laughed. “Maybe that’s why we don’t see you wearing yoga pants!”

Emma’s eyes crossed as Vanessa gently squeezed her orange-sized sack. Her balls rumbled with pent-up lust and backed-up cum. They screamed for release, but Emma couldn’t let herself get carried away. She knew from her fuck sessions with Gina that once she came, she wanted to keep fucking.

“It looks like the girls like this,” Vanessa giggled. “You lactate too?”

Looking down, Emma saw that her breasts were leaking milk; wet spots appeared on her shirt.

“I…I do,” she admitted. “Wait, ‘I do, too?’”

Vanessa let go of her cock; Emma did her best to not beg for her touch. Vanessa leaned up, and lifted Emma’s shirt. She gasped as Vanessa exposed her taunt tummy, then stammered as she kept lifting her shirt up.

“Wait!”

She moaned as her breasts spilled out, kept in place only by the mighty effort of her bra. Giggling, Vanessa slipped her thumbs under the underwire, and lifted. Her breasts fell out.

“Ooh, inverted nipples,” Vanessa cooed. “Gina never told me about this!”

“P-please, don’t make me feel like a freak,” Emma pleaded.

“A freak? Emma, you’re _gorgeous!_ ”

Emma cried as Vanessa leaned in, and sucked at a nipple. She jolted up as she felt Vanessa gently suck her inverted nipple upwards. Vanessa’s eyes widened as a squirt of milk filled her mouth.

She pulled back, and swallowed.

“I thought I was the only one to still be lactating,” she smiled, unbuttoning her blazer. Emma’s eyes were glued to Vanessa’s swelling chest. Off went the blazer, then the shirt came undone, button by button. Emma’s breasts leaked milk, her cock wobbled as Vanessa continued her little strip tease. Soon, she pulled off her shirt, revealing her blue-lace bra. Vanessa slowly undid it, and her massive chest spilled out. With a smile, she tossed her bra over her shoulder.

“See?” She gasped as she brought a pre-cum soaked hand up to her breast. She cooed as she played with herself. Then her nipple leaked warm milk. “I—I don’t know about you, but I _love_ the feeling of being milked~~”

Emma could feel her mouth opening and closing, at a complete loss of words.

“Speaking of milking…” Vanessa said, licking her lips.

Her cock felt like it would burst as Vanessa went back to caressing her cock. The kneeling woman gently rubbed her flared, helmet-like cock head. Emma’s balls pulsed with delayed need as Vanessa’s gentle hand caressed her impossibly long, meaty fuck stick. Her hand went further down, until she had a handful of Emma’s balls. She bit her lip, whimpering, doing her best to contain herself despite Vanessa gently squeezing her balls, and rubbing her cockhead.

But when Vanessa leaned in and licked at her cum-slit, Emma’s body rebelled.

Almost screaming with pleasure, her hips thrust upward, and her balls rumbled. The swelled, then her mighty scrotum contracted, pushing the hot cum up her long urethra. Emma’s eyes crossed as she came. Every nerve danced with pleasure, her lungs pulling in air as she fought to both breath and scream her release.

The first shot of cum proved to be so big, it made her swollen cock expand even more. The cum shot out, jumping nearly two feet in the air.

“My goodness!” Vanessa cried.

It soon came back down, heavily landing on Vanessa’s chest. The off-duty principal gasped and moaned as the weighty load splattered her.

Emma kept grunting, bucking her hips as her cock spewed forth it’s load of backed up cum. Vanessa kept jerking her off, caressing her, squeezing her balls as Emma continued to cum, unleashing her load over Vanessa’s chest.

Finally, her orgasm ended. Emma collapsed into the chair, gasping for breath.

“Looks like you were quite backed up,” Vanessa giggled.

With hazy eyes, Emma looked down towards Vanessa, and nearly came again from the sight. Vanessa sat back, rubbing her cum-coated her breasts. She looked like a glazed donut. Errant strands of cum had landed across Vanessa’s face, and she idly licked at them.

Vanessa squeezed her nipples; they immediately leaked milk, mixing with Emma’s cum. Emma stared, her cock swelling with need again, as Vanessa rubbed her breast milk over her covered chest. Then she took a dollop of breast milk/cum, and greedily licked it up.

“Mmm…” she moaned in pleasure. “Delicious~~”

Emma thought her cock would burst from the sight.

“You sure have a lot of cum,” Vanessa said, licking her lips. “Do you have more?”

Emma nodded wildly.

“Good~~”

But instead of taking her cock in her mouth, Vanessa stood up.

“But, I don’t want to do something you don’t want to do,” she sighed. Emma croaked as Vanessa got further and further away from her cock. “Honestly, I can’t blame you. Having hormones from both sexes, you must be horny every day. And since you said you don’t want to be known as the school rake, well, I better not make you do anything you don’t want to do~~”

“B-but—!”

“Emma, darling, I want to take care of you. But I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Dammit, where’s my bra?”

She turned around, looking for her blue bra. Emma stared at Vanessa’s wide ass as she bent over her desk.

Emma’s balls rumbled, her cock begged for release, and Emma finally had enough of bottling everything up. She kicked her ankles free from her pants, and damn nearly jumped to her feet. She all but lunged for Vanessa and her big ass, sinking her fingers into the warm globes.

“Oh!” Vanessa gasped. “Emma, I thought you didn’t want to—“

“I changed my mind,” she gasped, pressing her cock against the black pencil skirt. “God, your ass is so good…”

Her mind burned from lust; somehow she retained enough mental functions to reach for the skirt’s zipper. She undid it, and roughly pulled it down, revealing Vanessa’s thick ass.

“A thong?” Emma drooled, fishing the light blue strip of fabric from the globes of flesh. “Oh, it’s wet, too…”

“Of course it’s wet,” Vanessa cooed, grinding her ass against Emma’s unyielding cock. “You’ve got me worked up, dear.”

“M-me? But I’m a—“

“Beautiful woman who’s got one of the biggest cocks I’ve ever seen,” Vanessa gushed. “If you’re gonna fuck me, hurry up and fuck me!!”

No one but Gina had ever called her beautiful before; no one else but Gina had refused to see her as a freak.

Her mind wanted to ruminate on that, but her cock demanded to be used. Drooling, Emma grabbed her dick and pressed it against Vanessa’s ass, taking a few amazing seconds to hot dog herself. Vanessa squeezed her ass together, making Emma moan.

Her cock only became more lubricated as it brushed across Vanessa’s soaking cunt. Emma couldn’t believe it, she had Vanessa Harrow bent over her desk!

She lined her fuck stick up with Vanessa’s dripping wet pussy. Emma gurgled as she felt Vanessa’s lips push apart as she brought her cockhead to bear.

“Hurry,” Vanessa begged, “fuck me, fuck me hard!!”

Emma moved on pure instinct. With only the very tip of her cock inside Vanessa’s wonderful folds, she grabbed her thick waist, and _slammed_ herself in.

Vanessa arched back, screaming her pleasure to the heavens. Emma nearly came then and there.

“F-fuck,” she babbled. “Oh, Vanessa, you’re so hot, and tight, God you’re hot, oh my God~~”

“Jesus fuck,” Vanessa howled. “Oh fuck, how are you so damn big? How are you so fucking hard?!”

Emma dumbly looked down, seeing herself balls deep in Vanessa. She was fucking. She was finally fucking. She was finally fucking someone who wasn’t her sister, Gina!

A switch flipped in Emma’s brain. She pulled her cock out of Vanessa, making her cry. When her wide cockhead hit the edges of Vanessa’s lips, she rammed herself back in. In one savage thrust, she filled Vanessa with her cock.

“OhGod~~” Vanessa babbled. “H-harder!”

Emma’s balls swung back and forth as she pulled her cock from Vanessa’s rich, warm, tight depths. She cooed and relished the feeling of Vanessa’s cunt squeezing down on her. Vanessa was so hot, she nearly burned Emma’s cock. That just made Emma fuck her harder and harder.

“Oh yesss,” Vanessa slurred as Emma drove her into the table, making it rattle. “Fuck my tight lil’ mommy cunt, oh God you’re so big you’re like Josh oh don’t stop please, tear my cunt up, fill me with cum!!”

Emma could only fuck. She drew her cock out, and shoved it in, relishing the tight folds that sucked at her dozen, thick inches.

She leaned forward to wrap her arms around Vanessa’s shoulders. She mashed her breasts against Vanessa’s back; her milk leaked out at the slightest hint of pressure. Milk poured down Vanessa’s back as Emma held herself in tight, and just started fucking her with reckless abandon.

They filled the office was sex sounds; flesh-on-flesh slaps, Emma’s moans, Vanessa’s babblings, it echoed off the walls. Emma drove Vanessa into her desk, her cock in utter heaven as she molded Vanessa’s cunt to her shape.

She pressed Vanessa harder against her desk, and felt more milk pool around her hands. Blinking, she looked down. Just as her own breasts leaked milk, she ended up milking Vanessa as well. Giggling, Emma pounded Vanessa harder.

“G-gonna cum—!”

“Do iiittt,” Vanessa slurred, “cum in my slutty cunny, blast me, fill me up!!”

Hissing with exertion, Emma pulled her hips back as far as she could, then filled Vanessa. She lost the battle to contain herself. Emma held herself close to Vanessa as she came, blasting Vanessa’s vulnerable insides with her sticky seed.

Her balls clenched as they emptied themselves. Three blasts of cum, five, nine…Emma gurgled as her orgasm tore her mind apart.

Finally, after the twelfth shot of cum, her cock finally stopped. Emma gasped for breath as she let go of Vanessa, but stayed on top of her. Her cock slowly shrunk as her lust peaked, and slowly, amazingly, relaxed. Minutes later, she pulled her limp beast from Vanessa. Cum splattered over the ground.

“Feel better?” Vanessa stammered, looking up from her desk.

“Thank you…”

Vanessa shifted, then leaned up, kissing Emma.

“Just let me know when you’re feeling backed up,” she smiled. “I’ll milk you whenever you want.”

“Speaking of milk,” Emma giggled.

Vanessa looked down. Breast milk covered her desk.

“God, it looks like someone spilled a pint of milk over this,” she laughed. “And how much of this did you make?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said, slowly getting off Vanessa and onto her shaking legs.

“We better clean this up,” Vanessa smiled. “Come on, I’ve got a roll of paper towels around here.”

“Vanessa?” Emma asked. “Were…were you serious about helping me out?”

Vanessa pulled her in, kissing her gently.

“Of course,” she smiled. “You can’t keep things bottled up forever.”

“You didn’t just do this to help Gina, did you?”

“Part of me did,” she admitted. “But another part of me wanted to help you. I hate it when people put themselves under undo pressure; students, faculty, staff, it doesn’t matter. Everyone needs to know they deserve a break. Especially this~~”

Emma yelped as Vanessa cupped her happily deflated balls.

“Now let’s clean up,” Vanessa winked. “I hope you learned something from this.”

“Oh, I did,” Emma said.

 _Maybe I have been too hard on myself,_ she thought. _Maybe I_ should _let go a bit, see what happens…_


	2. Adam & Karen's Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Emma's rendezvous with Vanessa, and everything feels like it's changed.  
> So when Emma runs into her work friend Karen and her cousin Adam, she feels just a little more adventurous with the amorous pair...

Yawning, Emma rolled around in bed. Sunlight lit up her curtains, filling her room with a gentle, ambient light. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

Eight-forty.

That couldn’t be. Her alarm was set to go off at six! What could have—

“It’s Saturday,” she grinned.

Saturday…oh, wonderful Saturday! Emma praised the lazy day, but knew she had things to do. She rolled over, and saw that her cock had pitched a circus tent in her fuzzy pants.

“And a good morning to you, too,” she giggled, tenderly stroking her cock.

Emma always woke up with morning wood. Thanks to her dual hormones, she always woke up to a dick as stiff as a board.

She used to bemoan and curse her extra appendage. But now, she found her dick rather cute. She had to thank Vanessa Harrow for her sudden change.

God, it had been a few weeks since that rendezvous, and she _still_ couldn’t believe that she fucked Vanessa. Things like that didn’t happen to the freakish Emma!

She thought of Vanessa’s large, lactating breasts. She couldn’t believe she got to kiss Vanessa, feel her up, and was able to bend her over the table and fuck her like a high schooler!

Emma realized she’d lapsed into a sexy daydream, replaying her meeting with Vanessa. She looked at her cock, and realized that she had been jerking off for several minutes!

Pre-cum staining her sleepwear. And her breasts had started leaking milk as well.

“Let’s go take care of you,” she giggled, stroking her cock.

She got up, breasts wobbling in her milk-drenched shirt, cock straining against her PJs, and went to her bedroom’s bathroom. She stripped and turned on the water to the shower.

Hot water washed over her, drenching her hair, falling down her skin. The fire inside of her grew, and she grabbed her cock.

Emma had masturbated before, but it had been utilitarian, not pleasurable. Before her tryst with Vanessa, she would masturbate to orgasm just so her big, stupid cock would go down.

But Vanessa had changed her. She saw Emma’s cock, and didn’t scream. Vanessa didn’t run away, calling Emma a freak. Vanessa fucked her. And after their office fuck, Vanessa continued to look at her like she was a scrumptious treat.

And Emma _liked_ that.

Smiling at the memory of shoving her big, stupid cock up that tight little mommy cunt, Emma began jerking off in earnest. But her cock wasn’t the only part of her that begged for attention. One hand went to squeeze her balls, her other to a breast.

Toying with her areola, Emma gently squeezed and pinched, exposing her inverted nipple. Bolts of lightning shot across her chest, and she couldn’t help but moan. It wasn’t long before a dollop of milk squirted out of her breast.

Emma never knew that milking herself could feel so good! Like her cock, she had only done this to relieve the pressure of her large cow tits. God, why didn’t she know milking herself could feel so good?!

One hand milked her breast; her other hand became a blur as it raced up and down her iron hard dick. Her fingers could barely fit halfway around her cock!

“Ooh, you big, stupid thing,” she drooled. “God, you’re such a giant, useless cock, aren’t you~~?”

Her hips began bucking, signaling her imminent orgasm. Emma lifted her other breast up to her mouth, and she sucked at her nipple until it popped out. She gently bit her nipple, latched onto it with her teeth so she could hold her breast up, and brought her hand down to her cock.

With her balls begging for release, she took her cock in both hands, and started fucking herself. Emma’s eyes crossed at the sensation of the dual-handed jerk off. Her breast squirted milk into her mouth, making her knees shake.

She cried as she came, her cock blasting cum all over the tile walls in thick ropes, her breasts squirted milk, her pussy leaked its juices. Emma moaned and drank her milk down, all while squeezing her cock.

“So much better…”

Her cock deflated and her breasts seemed to tighten as they relished the delivery of her milk. Emma licked her various juices and ejaculate off her fingers, feeling like a dirty pervert and loving every second of it.

The hot water washed everything else away, and she got to cleaning herself. Finished, she grabbed a towel, and began drying herself off as she walked back to her room to get dressed.

Large shirts, loose and baggy pants, she knew her ensemble. Emma pulled out her favorite shirt and jeans, but hesitated. She laid them out on her bed. The shirt was a blue graffiti-style Sycamore Falls t-shirt. The jeans were just a few sizes too big at the waist, giving her plenty of room to hide her cock.

Suddenly, Emma didn’t like her favorite outfit. It just seemed…

“This is _boring,_ ” she sighed.

Digging through her dresser, Emma couldn’t find something she liked. So she turned to her closet. Most of the things in her closet were gifts from Gina, things she had never worn before, jeans more fitting of her size, shirts more revealing.

She squeezed into a pair of jeans, and looked at herself in a mirror; the jeans rode her hips, showing off her juicy ass.

“Damn Gina, where did you find these?”

A few weeks ago, Emma wouldn’t be caught dead in a pair of jeans like these. But now, the jeans didn’t look so bad.

The t-shirts seemed to be fine, but too plain. So back to her closet she went, looking at a few untouched Gina gifts; a few fitted button-downed shirts.

“Oof! Must’ve got these a while back,” she groaned, trying to button it. “…I didn’t get bigger, did I…?”

She gave up on the top few buttons, but paused. Grinning, she undid more buttons, letting her breasts push the shirt out.

The bottom buttons were done, showing off her trim tummy. But as it got to her breasts, she let the girls stand out, pushing the shirt outward. She was practically a walking billboard of breast!

The back of the fitted shirt pulled in, just right at the top of her jeans. Her slim midriff led to her wide ass; Emma gave it a little shake, and giggled from the sight.

This didn’t feel real. She never wore clothes like this. Her pants were so tight; just one single sexy thought and her cock would stand out!

But something about this felt right.

So she walked out of her room, and down the stairs.

“Mom!”

“Andy!”

Her son sat on the sofa, reading a book. Seeing her, he jumped off and ran over to her.

“Still in your PJs! How’s my little boy doing?” She gushed, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Mom, I’m eleven,” he huffed.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still my little boy!” She kissed his forehead.

“Mom, stop it.” She could hear the laughter in Andy’s voice.

“Alright. Get dressed, I’ll make breakfast.”

“Thanks mom,” he smiled.

Andy ran to his room while Emma went to the kitchen, a spring in her step. She turned on the stove, and put some butter on a pan. While the butter melted, she got some ingredients, and got to work.

“What are you making?” Andy said, walking back in.

“French toast!” She smiled. “It’s Saturday, might as well start it off with your favorite.”

Andy giggled as she tousled his long black hair.

“Oof. Might be time for a haircut soon.”

“You think so?”

“Any more and it’ll get ratty!” She flipped the toast, and worked on another batch. “Get the milk and syrup out, this’ll be ready soon.”

A few minutes later, everything was made. She turned the stove off, and carried the plates to the table.

“Here we go,” she smiled.

“You’re the best, mom,” Andy beamed.

“Only the best for my son.” She gave Andy another kiss on his forehead.

“You’re different today,” he giggled as he ate.

“Different? Different how?”

“I don’t know, different.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry, it’s too good!” But Andy chewed and swallowed all the same. “It just feels that you’re so nervous all the time. And you look really pretty today.”

“I’m pretty today?” She gasped. “When am I _not_ pretty?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Andy laughed.

“My own son…!” She sighed dramatically.

“Mom, stop it!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh with Andy.

“Well, I guess things _are_ different,” she said as she ate. “It feels like things are different.”

“Mrs. Toffenetti says people are scared of things that are different, but different doesn’t have to be scary or bad; they can be new and exciting and good.”

“She’s a smart teacher.”

“She’s my favorite,” Andy smiled.

“Then I picked a good school for you,” she beamed.

“I can’t wait to get to Sycamore Falls.”

“Hey, don’t be in a rush to get anywhere. You’ll get there soon enough.”

“But why can’t it be now?”

“Think of all the breakfasts you’ll miss if you got to speed along.”

“Alright, fine,” he laughed.

“Ooh, we might actually have to get a move on soon,” she said, looking at her phone. “We’ve got to get you to your Aunt Gina’s.”

“Why can’t I spend more time with you?”

“You mean you want to spend the entire day running errands with your mother?” She gasped. “It’ll be _really boring_ ; we gotta go food shopping, then to the hardware store, pick up some dry cleaning…”

“I think I’d rather go with Aunt Gina.”

“No, too late, you already said so, no take backs!”

“Mom!!”

Emma giggled as she gathered up the empty plates.

“Come on, get your backpack. Your Aunt Gina is waiting for you.”

* * *

Emma pulled into Gina’s driveway, just as Gina walked out.

“Aunt Gina!”

“Andy Ant!”

Andy ran to her, and Gina scooped him up in a big hug. Gina had a bob cut, but the waviness of her hair really stood out. The front of her hair pushed outwards, almost giving her a faux mini-pompadour.

And being her big sister, Gina had all of the features that Emma had. Large, generous chest, wide, full hips, and pillowy lips.

“You’re a growing ant,” Gina smiled, giving Andy’s cheek a big kiss.

“Eew!” Andy laughed.

“Don’t worry, I had my cootie shots.”

“Thanks again, Gina,” Emma said, getting out.

“Anything for my lil’ sis,” she smiled. She took Emma’s hand and pulled her in, giving her a warm kiss.

“It still feels like I’m imposing,” Emma said.

“Hey, I get to spend time with Andy Ant here, that’s always a win,” Gina grinned. “Besides, this client is a nightmare. I’m just glad I have babysitting time.”

“Don’t tell me you have a day of conferences.”

“Sadly, I do,” Gina yawned. “We’re still making calls halfway around the world. But while I’m stuck on calls, I can watch Andy. So you get your work done, sis.”

“You won’t be on the call all day, will you?” Andy asked.

“Oh God no! Just for a few hours. Hey, how about this: you study while I work, then we can both take a break! Sound good?”

“Yeah!”

“Then get inside, buster. I gotta be ready in twenty minutes.”

Andy ran inside.

“Seriously, Gina, thank you so much.”

“It’s all good,” she grinned. “Soon this’ll be done, and we can go back to our regular schedule~~”

Emma shivered as Gina ran her finger down her thigh, dangerously close to her cock.

“What, no blushing? We’re in the middle of my yard,” Gina grinned. “You normally hate public displays of affection.”

“Just…I don’t know, I’m feeling much more relaxed.”

“Vanessa did a job on you~~” Gina sang.

“She didn’t tell you, did she?”

“No, the little bitch is being coy. So I gotta hear it from you, sis.”

Emma blushed and smiled.

“Seriously, she must’ve done a number on you,” Gina said. “I haven’t seen you wear any of the clothes I got you.’

“I…needed a change.”

“Then change it up, girl! I’ll even take Andy for a few more hours so you can buy some new clothes if you want.” Gina’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “Or maybe you can take that time and find someone to have some fun with~~”

“Stop it,” Emma laughed, slapping Gina’s shoulder. But at the same time, her cock thrummed with life.

“It’s your life, sis. You gotta live the best one you can!”

“See you tonight.”

Emma gave Gina a kiss. Just when she turned around to get back into her car, Gina slapped her ass. Emma yelped, but laughed it off.

“This casual thing?” Gina said. “It suits you.”

“Love you,” Emma waved.

“Love you too, sis.”

* * *

Emma started with food shopping. She had to get home quickly to put all the perishables in the fridge before it all spoiled. A quick bite to eat, then she went to the dry cleaners to pick up a few delicate items. Finally, she took a trip to the hardware store to make that herb garden she always thought about.

All throughout the day, Emma felt eyes roving over her.

In the grocery store, she saw men and women stare at her. She became self-conscious in the extreme, feeling every twitch and shake of her plump rear as the jeans hugged her hips. Eyes were drawn to her propped up, on display cleavage like metal to a magnet.

The habits she grew up with, blending in, keeping her made-for-sex body hidden, screamed at her. She had to get home, had to change, she had to do something before someone realized she had a giant, meaty thigh slapper!

But something in her stood against the fear and panic. Something made her keep walking, keep shopping, keep the eyes falling on her. Everyone was looking at her, yes, but she had control over that.

Emma dropped her shopping list in the grocery story. She hesitated, but then decided to bend over at the waist to pick it up. She didn’t even bend her knees at all! She felt her ass squeeze against her jeans as she did so, a perverse thrill lighting up her nerves.

A loud crash went up behind her. A woman ran her cart into a large stack of canned food, spilling cans everywhere. Store associates ran to help the flustered woman. Emma made eye contact with her, and the woman went beet red before breaking eye contact.

Emma walked away, a smile growing on her face. She made that woman crash. She distracted her, that woman was staring at her ass so much, she got into an accident!

For the dry cleaning, she decided to have a little fun with the man at the cash register. She strutted up to the counter, swaying her hips. The man swallowed at that. She politely gave him her paper order, and he stammered, running off further into the shop to get it for her. As he came back, she smiled and thanked him, pressing her arms together to push her breasts out a bit.

The man gave up the fight of trying to be polite, and his eyes dove into her cleavage!

Emma walked out of the dry cleaners, face flush, skin dancing with prickles of pleasure. The man wanted her. And he didn’t even see her hardening dick!

But her biggest surprise was at the hardware store. When she walked in and grabbed a cart, a very handsome teenage boy ran up and greeted her with a cheerful smile, asking to help her with anything she needed.

Emma made a show of looking around, lost in thought, and saw the boy’s eyes go right to her boobs.

Doing her best not to giggle, she let him look, and got his help with some lumber; she idly thought of what he would do or say if he saw her wood!

Then she needed nails, and a very helpful, perky teenage girl barged in, offering to help her find the right items.

Emma made a show of bending over to pick out a box of nails on the bottom shelf. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl gazing and drooling at her sizable rump. She gave a little shake as she stood back up, and the poor girl stammered over herself for a good twenty seconds.

When the time came to get the stuff to her car, four associates nearly fought each other to help her. Emma ended up asking them all to help.

As she got into her car, Emma couldn’t believe it. People stared at her, but not because she was a freak. They _wanted_ her. They wanted to fuck her silly, and Emma realized she wanted to fuck them right back!

As thrilling as being drooled over was, the day had worn on her, and she needed a pick-me-up. As she drove back home, Emma saw a coffee store. She knew she shouldn’t, but she felt like splurging on something real sugary, so she pulled in and parked.

Fortunately, there wasn’t much of a line, so Emma didn’t have to wait very long.

“Afternoon, ma’am,” smiled the cashier. She couldn’t be much older than seventeen. Emma saw the girl’s eyes dive into her cleavage; only after a few seconds did the girl remember her manners, and looked back up at Emma. “H-how can I help you?”

“Uh, yes, I know it’s _super_ bad for me,” she smiled, “but I’ll take a chocolate Frappuccino.”

“Would you like…” the girl’s eyes drifted back down to her cleavage, “ _extra_ whipped crème…?”

“Ooh, you’re the worst!” Emma smiled. “But…I guess.”

“Sure thing,” the girl said, a thin line of drool escaping the corner of her mouth. She wiped it up with the back of her hand while she rang up Emma’s purchase. “Name?”

“Emma,” she said. She pulled out her credit card and paid.

“Hey, Kyle? I’m gonna take a quick break,” the girl said to a boy standing next to her. “Just need to step out, it’s awfully hot in here…”

Doing her best not to giggle, Emma stood off to the side. She didn’t have to wait very long.

“Chocolate Frap for Emma?”

“Thank you,” Emma smiled, taking her ice cold order.

“Emma? Emma Matlock?”

Hearing her name, Emma turned around.

A woman called her from a table. A _very_ hot woman. She had long blonde hair done up in a simple yet elegant braid. She had some lovely eyeshadow on; Emma had to guess the eye shadow was a light blue, because it matched her blue eyes perfectly.

What’s more, the woman had breasts that were almost as large as hers! The woman’s strapless red shirt strained against her massive sweater puppies.

Lovely blonde hair? Massive rack? It could only be one person.

“Karen? I mean, Mademoiselle Villard?”

“Stop it,” Mme. Villard laughed. “It’s a Saturday, leave the titles for school. You look amazing! Come here, join us!”

Karen sat with a handsome young man. He looked like a senior, and had a strong but thin build. Like Karen, he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Chef Matlock?” The boy said. “Wow, funny seeing you out of school!”

“Adam, please,” Karen laughed, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “This is Adam, my cousin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emma said, sitting down opposite the two. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s fine, you probably see a lot of students,” Adam said, smiling radiantly. He had the same smile as Karen did.

“And she’s not a teacher,” Karen said. She took a sip from her cup of coffee. “What brings you here? Trying out a new look?”

“Just looking for a nice little hit to perk me up,” Emma laughed, holding up her frap.

“Here, here,” Adam grinned, holding up his cup of Joe. “Gotta say, you look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Emma blushed.

“So amazing,” Karen smiled. “You look so much more relaxed than you do at work! Are you having a good weekend?”

“Oof, I might need a weekend from this weekend!” Emma said. “So far I’ve just done a lot of errands; I still have chores to do.”

“At least we get June, July, and August off,” Karen smiled.

“Too true! Adam, what year are you?”

“Senior,” he smiled back.

“You’re not getting a case of Senioritis, are you?”

“I wish!” Adam chuckled. “Mademoiselle Villard would never let me get that way.”

“Adam, please, no teacher names on the weekend,” Karen said, squeezing his shoulder.

“I’m not talking about you, I’m talking about the teacher you,” Adam grinned, giving her a gentle nudge. “Teacher you would never let me slack off.”

“You’re not taking her class, are you?” Emma asked.

“The school won’t let us,” Karen said. “Since we’re cousins, they worry I might play favorites with him. Not that he isn’t already my favorite~”

Emma saw Adam’s eyes drifted down towards Karen’s mighty chest. Not that she could blame him, but they seemed awfully close for cousins.

“How is your weekend going?” Emma asked.

“Wonderful,” Karen gushed. “I love spending time with my little cousin here, especially when I don’t have to be a teacher.”

Karen wrapped her arm around Adam’s arm and gave him a squeeze. Adam seemed to drool from the touch.

“You two seem close,” Emma said, sipping her frap.

“We are, we grew up by each other,” Karen said.

“She babysat me for a while,” Adam smiled.

“And he was _always_ the lady killer,” Karen gushed.

Emma blinked. Karen practically hung off of Adam, and Adam’s eyes roved all over Karen’s body. They were cousins, but they didn’t act like cousins.

She realized her cock had gotten very hard.

“S-so that’s what a typical weekend looks like for a teacher?” She stammered.

“Oh, you know, grading papers,” Karen said, scooting closer to Adam. “Prepping lessons, readying tests. But that doesn’t take much time, and I’m able to focus on better things…”

“She loves to play,” Adam grinned.

Emma couldn’t help herself; her own eyes dove down Karen’s expansive cleavage.

“Do you like to play, Emma?” Karen giggled.

Emma bolted upright. She realized that Karen caught her staring.

“Oh! Uh, w-well, I do have a son, so I try to spend as much time with him as possible.”

“That’s right, Andy! Where is he?”

“With my sister, Gina. She’s watching him while I run errands.”

“That’s nice,” Adam smiled, drawing Karen closer to him.

Emma stared as Karen nestled against Adam. They were cousins, but they looked like a couple. A smitten, lovey-dovey couple. They were cousins that loved each other!!

Suddenly, Emma remembered Gina. The way Karen and Adam acted reminded Emma of her ‘dates’ she used to have with Gina. At first, they were to get her to loosen up, to become more confident in herself, and to take her mind off her penis.

But as the dates became more frequent, Emma realized that she had truly fallen for Gina. And Gina had become equally smitten with her.

She saw the same love in Karen and Adam.

“Karen, it’s been great running into you,” Emma smiled, “but it feels like I’m a hanger-on. I’ll let you have your weekend, it looks like you have a lot of fun planned out.”

“Don’t be that way, Emma,” Karen said. “We’re just catching up!”

Emma moved to get up, and Karen reached out to gently grab Emma’s thigh. She did grab it; along with her cock.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, half-up from her seat. She gave a kind of startled squawk sound, but fortunately it wasn’t loud. No one around them heard it.

Karen’s eyes opened wide. Emma’s heart froze.

“Uh, are you two okay?” Adam asked.

“I—I have to go!” Emma stammered.

“Do you have…?” Karen gasped.

She couldn’t have Karen blabbing!

“Please,” she whispered, sitting down and leaning in close, “don’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” Adam asked.

“That’s real?” Karen gasped. Emma yelped as Karen gently ran her hand up and down her covered cock. “You have a dick?”

“She has a dick?” Adam blinked.

“Please, don’t tell,” Emma begged. “I…I know I’m a freak, just, things are going so well, and I don’t need anyone to know—“

“Emma, that’s hot~~”

She stopped dead in her verbal tracks as Karen licked her lips.

“It felt sooo big…”

“You have a dick?” Adam asked, eyes full of disbelief.

Burning with embarrassment, Emma nodded.

The cousins stared at her. Adam looked stunned, but Karen had a sultry look in her eyes.

The same kind of look that Vanessa had.

“I want to keep this a secret,” Emma begged.

“I want to see it,” Karen said.

“…What?”

“Emma, you’re packing some serious equipment. I want to see it.”

“B-but Adam…”

“I’d like to see it, too.”

Emma stared at him.

“I can’t believe a hot mom like you could be packing a cock,” Adam said, trying to make light of it with an easy smirk.

“And I want to see what you have,” Karen gushed. “You felt sooo big…”

“Should I be nervous?” Adam laughed.

“Actually, you might have to be.”

“Hey now…”

Karen felt her cock, but wasn’t running away? And Adam wanted to see as well?! This couldn’t be happening, not to her, not to boring old Emma!

Then she caught her reflection in a window. She had dressed to turn heads. She dressed to show off her body, something she’d never dream of doing a month ago. A month ago she’d never think of fucking Vanessa.

Then Gina’s voice floated back to her.

_Maybe you can take that time and find someone to have some fun with~~_

Gina would be taking care of Andy for a few more hours.

Her heart hammering in her chest, her cock growing bigger, Emma spoke up.

“W-well, my house is free…”

Adam and Karen drained their coffee cups.

“Let’s go,” Karen smiled. “We’ll follow you.”

“Adam…?”

“I’m down for it,” he smiled.

“O-okay,” Emma stammered, trying to look confident.

She stood up awkwardly, shuffling her dick around in her pants. Adam’s eyes grew wide as he saw the outline of her cock as she made a dash for the door. She made it to her car, and saw Karen and Adam get in theirs. She pulled out of the lot, and they followed her.

Her heart hammered wildly as she drove back home. Every light seemed to take too long, everyone seemed to move so slow, God, why couldn’t they just get out of her way?!

Finally, she made it back home. She parked in the driveway while Karen parked on the street.

“This is such a cute house,” Karen smiled.

“Thanks,” Emma said. She opened the door, and let them in. “M-my room?”

The stairs creaked as Emma led the cousins up the stairs, and into her room.

“Well, I don’t know wha—aah!”

Emma barely took a step into her room when Karen gently squeezed her breasts.

“I’ve always wanted to do that~~” Karen giggled.

“Hey, leave some for me,” Adam pouted.

“Then get in here, little cuz.”

Adam stepped around, gently wrapping his arms around Emma’s waist.

“Can I?” He asked.

Emma moaned and felt her stress melt away as Karen skillfully squeezed and rubbed and massaged her. Karen also pressed her massive chest into Emma’s back. She nodded, and Adam stepped in, gently kissing her.

God, Adam could kiss. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue skilled as he gently probed her mouth. This wasn’t like kissing Gina or Vanessa. Adam kissed her like he had all the time in the world.

“Adam, I’m getting jealous~~”

Adam broke the kiss, and Emma almost begged for him to keep on kissing her. But Karen shifted from behind her, and she saw the two cousins lean in, and madly kiss.

“Oh my God, that’s fucking hot,” Emma gushed as she watched Adam and Karen’s tongues fly about, sneaking into each other’s mouths as they pulled each other closer.

“We’re kissing cousins,” Adam laughed, breaking for just a second.

“Enough about us,” Karen oozed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Emma gasped, but shuddered with pleasure as she felt Karen’s small and dexterous hands sneak around her waist. Karen slowly undid her jeans, then eased them down her thighs. Emma wiggled her hips, but saw Adam gazing at her lustily.

Grinning, she let Karen work at her jeans. She unbuttoned her shirt, and Adam’s attention zeroed in on her breasts. She tossed the button-down aside, and pulled up her undershirt.

Karen ooh-ed at her ass as she pulled the jeans down. And Adam sharply inhaled as she undid her bra.

“God…” He groaned.

Emma held her breasts as she tossed her bra to the side.

“D-do you like them?” She hesitantly asked.

“I love them,” Adam gushed. “God, those nipples, can I…?”

She nodded, and Adam grabbed her breasts. She gasped as he leaned in to kiss her nipple.

“Careful,” she moaned, “I still make breast milk…”

Karen had pulled her jeans down to her ankles. Emma deftly stepped out of them, only wearing her boxers.

“Oh my God,” Karen gushed.

Adam and Emma looked down; Adam’s eyes widened.

Her cock strained against her boxers. It looked just as big as the bulge growing in Adam’s pants.

“Adam, get out of those clothes,” Karen grinned, pulling at her own shirt. “I have to compare~~”

Emma stared as the cousins stripped. Adam’s shirt went off, showing his lean chest and abs. Karen’s breasts spilled out as she pulled her shirt off, her breasts wobbling as she undid her bra. Adam’s cock nearly tore his boxers apart when he got out of his jeans. And the smell of wet sex filled the air as Karen peeled out of her pants.

Adam pulled down his boxers, and his cock sprung free. Emma gasped at his size; he had to be as big as her!

Taking a deep breath, she pulled down her own boxers. Adam gasped, and Karen moaned as they stared at her cock.

“God, she’s as big as you!” Karen gushed. “Maybe a bit bigger!”

“Fuck, Emma, I didn’t know a cock could be so thick,” Adam swore.

Karen gently pushed Emma hip-to-hip with Adam. She gasped when Adam pressed his cock against hers. They looked about the same size, but Emma had to think she was maybe an inch or two longer.

But the real difference was her girth. Where Adam’s cock had to be as thick as a glass of water, hers dwarfed a soda can. Emma gazed at their balls; they both seemed to be as big as tennis balls.

“These look delicious~” Karen breathed, kneeling down between them.

“She loves sucking cock,” Adam smiled.

“Sorry cuz, I gotta get a mouthful of this beast~~”

Emma moaned as Karen ran her tongue over her cockhead. The blonde teacher giggled as she gently licked, getting Emma’s entire cockhead wet. Then, taking a big breath, she opened her mouth.

Emma mewled as Karen’s warm mouth enveloped her. The French teacher quickly swallowed four inches.

“Damn, she’s doing good,” Adam laughed.

Emma bit her lip as Karen kept swallowing her cock. She easily got two-thirds of the shaft in her mouth, then she had to work.

Karen bobbed her head, sucking and slurping as she went. Emma couldn’t help but moan as Karen sucked her off. Adam gently pulled at her chin, turning her head towards him.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed, leaning in.

Emma moaned as Adam kissed her again. She thrilled at the softness of his lips, at the warmth of his tongue. She yelped as he gently bit and sucked at her lip. He pulled back, gently sucking at it just like Karen sucked at her cock, until her lip popped out of his mouth. Emma shuddered at the wonderful feeling.

“A-Am I still hot, even with a cock?” She gasped.

“I think so,” Adam smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

Emma pulled Adam close to her as he kissed her. Her hips started to buck from Karen’s warm mouth, skilled tongue, and spirited sucking. Suddenly, Karen pulled back, popping her cock out of her mouth.

“I was getting close,” Emma whined.

“Sorry, I can’t leave my darling Adam alone,” Karen smiled.

With one hand, Karen gently jerked Emma off, keeping her right at the edge of orgasm. Emma stared as she saw cousin blowing cousin.

Adam groaned as Karen worked his cock. Karen licked and slurped at Adam’s smaller cockhead. Emma watched as Karen’s heavenly mouth swallowed her cousin, her dainty hand gently jerked her dick off.

Karen took a breath, and swallowed Adam whole. Emma whined as she saw Adam’s cock bulge her threat out. Adam sighed contently as his cousin pulled his rigid dick out of her mouth, then swallowed it again. Just as she got a good rhythm going, and Adam started gasping, she stopped.

“Can’t make you feel lonely, can I?” Karen giggled as she went back to Emma’s wide cock. Emma cooed as Karen took her tip in her mouth.

Karen paused, then took a deep, deep breath. Just before Emma could ask what she was doing, Karen wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled herself onto Emma’s cock.

“F-fuuuuuuuck!” Emma gasped.

“Holy shit, Karen,” Adam moaned. “Suck that cock! Get it!”

Karen’s eyes watered, but she kept forcing it down her throat. Emma shuddered, her balls twitched, she could feel Karen’s tight throat squeezing the life from her dick!

Finally, Karen took her all. Her nose pressed against Emma’s belly, and she looked up with triumph in her eyes.

“So close,” Emma mewled.

Karen twisted her head, ribbing Emma’s cock with her throat. Emma thrashed, and cried out as Karen pulled her cock out. She could feel Karen’s throat tighten around her!

Emma bit her lip, trying to contain herself. Adam started hissing and bucking his hips as Karen jerked him off as well.

Finally, Karen got her cock out of her throat. Kneeling between them, she jerked off both their slick, wet cocks, paying special attention to their cockheads.

“Cumming!!” Emma cried out.

“Fuck! Karen!!” Adam shouted.

Emma’s fat balls twitched, pulsing as they blasted Karen with her thick seed. Adam hissed as he hosed his cousin down. Karen opened her mouth, slurping up all the cum she could. Most of it got into her mouth, but plenty landed on her face.

Emma’s balls ran out of cum, but they bubbled, pumping out more. Adam gasped for breath, but remained steady, his cock hard. Emma realized that she was holding hands with Adam.

“Yummy~~” Karen cooed, wiping up the cum with her fingers. Emma stared as the blonde ate the cum. “Want a taste?”

Emma dumbly nodded. Karen stood up, presenting her face to Emma. She hesitated, but Adam leaned in and licked up some cum.

“Fuck, Emma, you taste so good,” he cooed.

“You do~~” Karen giggled.

Her cock twitched, eager to fire off another load. Emma licked up the mixed cum, groaning at the salty taste. But it had enough crème and sweetness to draw her back in for more.

Emma licked and slurped, bumping into Adam occasionally. Eventually, she licked enough, and Karen drew her in for a kiss. Emma pushed some of the cum in her mouth into Karen’s.

“Karen, we’re still hard~” Adam sang.

“You two are something else,” Karen giggled. She gave Emma one last kiss, then she kissed Adam. “Emma? Can I get that fat cock of yours up my slopping wet cunt?”

Emma took Karen by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed.

“I never knew you had it in you!” Karen laughed.

Emma jerked as she felt strong hands gently grabbing her breasts.

“Emma,” Adam gasped, “can I fuck you? Please? You’re so gorgeous, I have to have you…”

Her heart beat in her chest, filling her with light.

“Please,” she gasped, “I haven’t gotten fucked in so long…!”

Karen pulled Emma onto the bed. She gasped as their tits mashed against each other.

“God, these things feel so amazing,” Karen cooed, squeezing her breasts.

“D-don’t!!”

Her spine stiffened and electricity ran up her back. Emma cried out as her breasts squirted out warm milk.

“I…I told you, I still make breast milk,” Emma mumbled, riding the waves of her tit orgasm. “I…aah!”

Both of her nipples cried out from sudden stimulation. Looking down, she saw the cousins sucking at her breasts.

“I…I…oooh, closer, harder, there!!”

Emma could feel both of her inverted nipples being gently sucked out. She gasped and cried as her breasts pumped out more milk.

“Wow,” Adam dumbly smiled, “that tastes so good…”

“Like melted ice cream,” Karen nodded, licking her lips. “Now that I got my energy back, I need more hot cock~~”

Karen spread her legs and her pussy. It glistened pink, dripping with wetness.

Emma mashed her tits against Karen’s again, relishing the feeling of their nipples pressing against each other, and leaned forward to kiss her. Karen moaned into her mouth. Emma pulled her hips up, lining her cock up.

She gently pushed forward, and felt Karen’s pussy part, opening, accepting her. Emma broke from the kiss to gasp and cry as she pushed more and more of her fat cock into Karen.

With her mouth free, Karen found her voice.

“Oh fuck!” She screamed. “S-so big! Oh God it’s tearing me up more give me more oh fuck, sweet Jesus! Fuuuck!!”

Emma thought she would melt. Her cock slowly entered Karen’s tight little cunny, spearing it, blowing it up, inflating it! She felt every inch of her cock being devoured by Karen’s pussy, she relished the tightness, the wetness, the pure heat of it!

“God, you’re so tight~~”

“You’re so big! Oh God!!”

Finally, her big balls slapped against Karen’s crotch. Emma held herself there, enjoying the tightness.

Something brushed against her own cunt. Something hot, and hard. Emma yelped.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Adam smiled.

Emma felt his thin chest against her back, his hand at her side, his other hand guiding his cock.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Adam breathed.

Emma cried out as she felt her pussy being spread. Adam pushed into her, stretching her, filling her up.

“God~~,” Emma moaned, “oh fuck you’re so hard you’re so much bigger than my ex Jesus Christ keep going please please please—!”

Adam thrust more of his cock into her. Karen gently pulled her in for a kiss, but Emma kept screaming and moaning into Karen.

Finally, something large, meaty, and hot hit Emma’s rear. Karen broke off the kiss.

“Balls deep,” she giggled. “How does it feel?”

“Fuck I haven’t been fucked in so long how does it feel this good is this what it feels like for you oh shit fuck~~”

“Adam, I told you that you were a lady killer,” Karen giggled. She flexed her pussy, squeezing Emma’s cock.

Her breasts heaved against Karen’s, squirting milk almost with every beat of her rapid-firing heart. Her cock had been engulfed in hot heavenliness, and turgid perfection had been pressed into her. Emma got it from every which way, and she begged for more.

“Adam…?” Karen cooed.

Emma screamed as Adam pulled her back, pulling her cock out of Karen. Then he pulled out of her, making her beg for his cock. Then Adam drove his hips in, pushing himself up into her guts, driving the wind out of her lungs, and then her cock drove into Karen’s sweet, tiny cunt.

Then Adam did it again. Emma’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Karen seemed to be in similar straits.

“Fuck,” Adam hissed. “You’re so tight! G-gonna…”

Adam slammed forward, driving himself into Emma, and Emma into Karen. He hissed, grinding his hips into her, and for the first time in over ten years, Emma felt fresh, hot cum pouring into her.

She could feel Adam’s molten hotness fill her up, at first pouring into her pussy, then seeping into her very womb. Her cock twitched wildly deep inside Karen, filling her as Adam filled her.

Eventually, everything slowly stopped. Karen cupped Emma’s head, and gently, tenderly kissed her.

“You’re so amazing,” Karen slurred. “God, so much cum…so much milk!”

Blinking, Emma realized she had damn near covered Karen with her milk.

“I’m sorry,” she slurred.

“Don’t be,” Karen cooed. “Oh God, you still feel so hard…”

Emma yelped as she felt a hand reach around and fondle her balls.

“She does still seem hard,” Adam grinned.

“I think she needs a little more attention, little cuz.”

Emma yelped as Adam pulled her back. She squealed as she felt her still hard dick being pulled from Karen. Adam pulled her back until she rested on him, his chest against her back.

“Just relax,” Adam said, lifting her hips up. “I got this.”

“W-what…?”

Adam pulled his long cock from her. Emma cried from the way his cock stirred up her insides. Then he began hammering her cunt.

Emma screamed. Adam had lifted her up so only his hips were moving. And move they did; he pounded her pussy, slamming his cock into her, pulling it out to stir up her insides, then ramming it deep into her again and again and again!

Then Adam had reached a hand around, and rubbed her cock.

“B-but~~!”

“But what?” Adam grunted. Emma could hear the exertion of such a pose in his voice, but he never stopped fucking. “You need some love here.”

“But that’s my cock~~”

“A beautiful mommy cock!”

“Speaking of mommy parts…”

Emma screamed again as Karen leaned in, licking her clit.

“I got mommy balls hitting my face,” Karen slurred, “and a dripping wet mommy cunt in front of me~~”

Together, the cousins worked Emma over. Adam jerked her thick cock off while he ruined her pussy; Karen licked at her clit, slurped at her arousal, teasing another massive orgasm out of her.

“C-cumming!!”

Her pussy clamped down on Adam’s cock, her hips locked as Adam teased her cock until it fired off rope after rope of cum. Karen giggled and took the load to the face, licking up any errant strands that landed near her mouth.

Gasping, Emma collapsed on top of Adam.

“Fuck,” Karen moaned. She crawled up towards Emma, and kissed her wildly. “God, that was something.”

“I think I like Chef Matlock’s cock,” Adam smiled.

“I know I do,” Karen said. She leaned over Emma to kiss her cousin.

“Y-you like my cock…?” Emma slurred, her body utter rubber.

“And your breasts,” Adam said, pulling her close to him.

“And your ass,” Karen said, snuggling close to her. “Can we stay here for a bit? Catch our breaths?”

“Get some snuggling in?” Adam asked.

“I don’t think I could move if I wanted to,” Emma admitted. The cousins laughed at that. “Just for a bit…”

Emma pulled Karen closer to her, while she wormed her way closer to Adam. The cousins held hands as they snuggled up to her.

People liked her cock. People who weren’t Vanessa or Gina.

Maybe she did live her life in too much fear. Maybe people didn’t think she was a freak.

_I better find someone else to fuck,_ Emma thought. _Just to make sure…_


	3. Reminiscing with Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of work, Emma goes to pick her son up from her sister Gina's house.  
> But Andy is hard at work studying. This gives the sisters time long overdue to catch up, and to talk about Emma's new conquests.  
> And Gina loves to spend time with her little sister...

Emma sighed and put the finishing touches on her kitchen. Everything had been washed, dried, and put back in place. Finally, the day had ended.

“About goddamn time,” she groaned. “Couldn’t come fast enough…”

She took off her apron, and hung it up. She gave one last look to her kitchen; everything shined from her cleaning, everything was in its right place, and everything was set for the next day.

“Time to go home,” she smiled.

Time to get into some comfy clothes and relax. But first, she had to pick up Andy from her sister’s. Maybe she could get a little bit of time with Gina, it had been a while…

That got Emma to smile. She had taken her sister’s advice, and started wearing better fitting clothes. She looked down at her current ensemble; she wore a thin, light green sweater over a long-sleeve shirt. The sweater hugged her wide curves, while still remaining modest enough to wear to work. And because the sweater was thin, it didn’t make her sweat in the least. If anything, the sweater was made to be worn in layers.

She had also bought better jeans, jeans that hugged her hips and showed off her wide, juicy ass, and if she ever got a boner, it would show off her big fat cock. Emma still wasn’t completely used to her new outfit, but she loved the way it made her feel, and the thrill she got when she turned heads.

All throughout the day, she could feel eyes on her. Students, faculty, staff, everyone started giving her second and third looks. Working in the kitchen during lunch kept Emma fairly out of sight of the students, but not out of earshot. She overheard some of the young men wondering where the hot ass MILF came from, and what they wanted to do to her. She heard some of the young women questioning their sexuality; a few had even given up on the pretense of being straight!

And the faculty…the scandalous things she heard from them! Or, rather, the scandalous things Karen and Vanessa told her about. The French teacher dropped by every so often to ‘chat’ in the pantry. And Vanessa had called her into her office a few times to ‘fill her in’ with campus scuttlebutt about her.

Emma could feel her cock hardening. She used to hate the feeling of being stared at, she used to worry what they would say when they found out about her cock, but Vanessa loved her cock. Karen couldn’t stop gushing over it, even Adam said he liked it!

Thinking about the students who ogled at her, Emma wondered how they would react if they found out about her penis. Would the boys drool over it like Adam had? Would the girls have to change their sexuality again, just so they could suck her off?

Blinking, Emma realized she had started to drift off into a hormone-induced haze. Her cock began to strain the tighter-fit jeans, and she had to really think about cooking to get it to go down.

With her dick somewhat managed, Emma hastily made her way to her car before she lost the fight and popped a boner. She took the back ways, the hallways favored by maintenance which led to the loading dock door. She passed a few of the maintenance men and women; she waved and said her good-byes and they waved back.

One woman thought she was out of ear-shot when she turned to her friend.

“Damn, I’d suck a fart outta that ass…”

Emma nearly doubled over at that. When she finally got to her car, she did break down laughing. Fortunately, laughing kept her dick under control, so it wasn’t that bad.

She turned her car on, and drove to Gina’s house. Catching the tail-end of rush hour, she made it there in good time. She pulled into the driveway, and got out. Gina quickly answered her knocks.

“Hey sis!” Gina pulled Emma into a tight hug. Emma hugged her back, and couldn’t help but relish the feeling of her breasts mashing against Gina’s.

“Hey,” Emma smiled. “How’s Andy?”

“The little ant is fine,” she smiled. “He’s hard at work on studying. He’s got a few exams coming up, so he’s really hitting the books.”

“Oh boy, exams?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I said.”

“Maybe it’s because I work in a school, but I still get a little panic attack when I hear the ‘E’ word…”

“Same!” Gina laughed. “We’re all traumatized by it!”

Gina let her in, and Emma walked to the kitchen. Andy sat at the table, textbook open, pen flying across a notebook page, flash cards at the ready. He stared intently as he worked, eyes going from the textbook to his notebook, then to the flashcards to make study aides. He wore the massive pair of over-the-ear headphones Emma had gotten him for his last birthday.

“He’s working pretty hard,” she said.

“Yeah, that’s the power of exams,” Gina giggled. “He’s on history now. I helped him with math a little bit earlier.”

“Gina, thank you so much. God, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t mention it,” she beamed. “He’s my nephew, so I gotta help out a bit. It lets me get away with spoiling him, too.”

The two watched as Andy read his textbook and took notes.

“Gotta say, those are some pretty serious headphones,” Gina said.

“I got tired of buying him cheap headphones every month or so,” Emma sighed. “He’d put them through the ringer, crack them open or tear the wires out.”

“So you buy him really expensive ones?”

“Remember what dad said? ‘Buy once, cry once?’”

“Oh man, all too well!”

“Well, I figured I should just bite the bullet and get a good pair. I took Andy shopping on his birthday, let him pick out the pair he really wanted. It was expensive, but he treats those things like they’re made of spun glass. You’ve seen the carrying case he has for it?”

“Did I? I couldn’t believe that case was for headphones. It could pass for the nuclear football or something.”

“They came with the headphones,” Emma laughed. “And he hasn’t let them get a single scratch on them. With the cheap ones, he’d go through a pair almost every month. If he can go without breaking those things for another four months, I’d actually be saving money!”

“And they’re not blowing his hearing out?”

“I gave him a nice talk about saving his hearing. So far he’s pretty good about it.”

“Good, they’re pretty heavy duty.” Gina giggled. “He could be a DJ! DJ Ant!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that. She looked at her son, hard at work.

“They are really, really good headphones,” she nodded. “Hell, even if he wasn’t listening to music, they could block out sound. Watch. Andy. Andy. Hey, Andy Ant!”

He didn’t even twitch at being called.

“Even on low volume, he’s in his own little world,” Emma laughed.

“Speaking of a little world,” Gina purred, “I gotta find out what’s been happening in yours~~”

Hearing the sex drip from her sister’s voice made Emma’s cock twitch.

“Come on, you gotta tell me what’s happened,” Gina giggled.

She took Emma’s hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Gina had a big master bedroom. It also served as her office. She had a long desk against the east wall, with a very fancy chair. Emma sat down on her sister’s king sized bed. Gina plopped down beside her, a grin on her face.

“So,” she gushed, “tell me about your day!”

“Oof, it was rough,” Emma groaned. “Some of the food shipments we had got delayed because of a food recall; more salmonella going around! So I had to tweak the menu for the next few weeks.”

“I’m surprised Sycamore doesn’t use any pre-made food. You know, frozen stuff?”

“You mean meals ready to be excreted? Oh no,” Emma laughed. “Principal Harrow wants the best for the students. I’m making everything from scratch.”

“Damn, seriously?”

“It makes Sycamore Falls all that more prestigious,” Emma smiled. “That, and a lot of the students have dietary restrictions. We get federal funding for this.”

“Please tell me it’s food allergies and not people wanting to be vegans.”

“It’s food allergies. Argh, that was the worst part of the day.”

“Someone didn’t have a reaction, did they?” Gina gasped.

“A Freshman boy did,” Emma nodded.

“Oh God!”

“It happened as I was bringing out some more condiments,” Emma said. “It was scary as hell, he started coughing and gasping. Turns out he got a dipping pot of organic ketchup mixed up with some BBQ concoction his friend made from the other condiments.”

“What did you do?”

“I ran over to him and helped him find his inhaler. We got it under control, he wasn’t deathly allergic, but it didn’t make it feel any better.”

“You jumped in?” Gina asked.

“What else could I do?”

“No, that’s great! But you never were that decisive before. You were always walking around on pins and needles.”

“Really?”

“You have no idea how bad you were,” Gina smiled. “But this Action Emma? It suits you.”

“’Action Emma?’ Gina, I just helped the boy find his inhaler!” She laughed.

“I’m serious, you’re getting more assertive. It really works for you.”

Emma felt her heart flutter at that.

“That, and the clothes are really working,” Gina grinned, running her hand over Emma’s thin sweater.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “Someone with great taste gave it to me.”

“But it was a present—oh, stop!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“And I’m being serious, Gina. Thank you for the clothes. Wearing them, I…I just feel better. I never thought I’d wear something half as revealing.”

“Revealing? You’re fully clothed.”

“You know what I mean,” Emma said, gesturing to her chest. “The girls are standing out on display!”

“Are you breaking any hearts?” Gina giggled. Her hand still roved over the thin material, all but caressing Emma’s breasts.

“I—I think so,” Emma cooed at her sister’s touch.

“Any boys…?”

“And girls.”

“No!”

“I think I’m getting a fan club,” Emma giggled. “The boys can’t keep their eyes off my rack. They’re drooling over me almost as much as the girls are!”

“Think you’re getting some girls to question their sexualities?”

“I _know_ I am,” Emma breathed as Gina slid her hand under her sweater, under her shirt. “They’re not nearly as quiet as they think they are. They’re realizing they love big boobs.”

“You naughty thing!” Gina giggled. Emma gasped as her sister gave her breasts a squeeze.

“I…I can hear them talking,” Emma breathed. “The kitchen keeps me out of sight, but I can still hear them talking. The boys…oh, they want to do _filthy_ things to me…and the girls are so much worse!”

Gina laughed at that.

“When I left,” Emma said, “I overheard a maintenance woman. She said she’d suck a fart out of my ass!”

The two sisters held each other as they laughed.

“Oh my God, that’s so bad I’ll have to find a way to use it myself!” Gina grinned.

“Now you’re the worst,” Emma smiled.

“And how is the biggest girl handling all this attention?” Gina breathed. Her hand drifted from Emma’s breasts to her rapidly growing cock.

Emma gasped and squirmed, but never stopped her sister’s hand from stroking her.

“I…I…God, I never thought I’d wear jeans as fitted as these,” she moaned as Gina gently ran her hand along her dick. “I could pop a boner at any time, I could be exposing myself, I hate it, but I love it too!”

“Mmm…” Gina licked her lips.

“And I find myself wondering how people would react to my dick,” she breathed. “H-how they’d look when they saw how big my dick is, how thick it is…“

“How amazing it is,” Gina cooed. “Speaking of amazing, you have to tell me about Vanessa!”

Emma smiled. She gently pulled at Gina’s shirt, a move her sister must’ve been expecting. As Emma lifted Gina’s shirt, Gina went to undoing her pants. Giggling, Emma shuffled to the edge of the bed, standing up just enough to help her sister get her jeans off her.

Once Emma’s pants were down to her knees, Gina pulled off her shirt; Emma used the little break to fully get out of her pants, and kick them across the room.

Seeing her cock made Gina moan. Seeing it strain against the fabric of her boxers got Gina to drool.

“You should wear some panties,” she gasped, getting out of her pants.

“But boxers are so comfortable…” Emma protested. “Besides, panties are so thin. If I get a boner, I might rip them!”

“Damn, foiled again~~”

Gina bent over to get out of her pants. While she was bending down, she pulled Emma’s boxers down. Her massive cock sprung upwards, free of its confines.

“I never get tired of this,” Gina drooled. She pushed Emma back onto the bed; the two sisters peeled out of their bras.

“Tell me what happened with Vanessa,” Gina demanded. She sat down right next to Emma, and gently touched her cock.

Emma cooed at her sister’s touch. It had been so long since she had done something with Gina.

“W-well,” she gasped as Gina gently wrapped her hands around her cock, “Vanessa called me into her office at the end of the day. I thought I had gotten in trouble!”

“Just because you got called into the principal’s office?” Gina giggled.

“More of the cultural trauma of the American school system, I think,” Emma laughed. “She just wanted to check in on me.”

Gina nodded. She peeled her hands from Emma’s rock hard cock, and reached over to her nightstand. A big bottle of lotion sat there; she pumped the plunger, squirting two large globs of lotion onto her palm. She went back to Emma’s cock, gently slathering it with the white crème. Emma gasped from the coolness, but Gina never stopped.

“You never told me you were friends with Vanessa,” she said.

“You never asked,” Gina giggled. Her hands were soft and light, but not from the lotion. Gina quickly, deftly, ran her hands all over Emma’s rigid length, covering it from tip to root with lotion.

Then she got to jerking Emma off. Emma bit her lip as Gina gently squeezed her cock with both of her hands.

“So…Vanessa…?” Gina smiled as she slowly ran her hands up Emma’s dick.

Emma took a second to control her breathing.

“S-she wanted to check on me,” she said. “She said you’ve been worrying sick about me.”

“I am,” Gina cooed. One hand gently, slowly, peeled back her foreskin. Emma hissed as Gina gently ran a lotion-covered finger around the head of her glans. “You’ve been working so _hard_. You don’t take any time off, you push yourself, oh Emma, I’m worried you might give yourself a head full of gray hair!”

“So you push me off onto Vanessa?” She laughed.

“You weren’t listening to me, so maybe you’d listen to Vanessa.” Gina giggled. “That, and she could use a little flair in her life.”

“She gave me all the flair I could want!” Emma sighed as Gina rhythmically pumped her dick. Her hands slid up and down, squeezing her cockhead, and twisting down to her roots. “I…I got a little panicked when she said you told her about the things we did.”

“You mean all the times we fucked,” Gina cooed.

“Yes, that~~”

“Oh Emma, if only you knew about the things Vanessa has done,” her sister laughed.

“Squeeze my balls,” Emma gasped.

Gina leaned in and kissed her. Emma moaned into her sister’s full lips, and gasped as Gina gently grabbed her enormous sack with one hand.

“W-well, she got me to open up a little…”

“And did she get you to realize how fucking sexy you are…?”

Emma whimpered as Gina squeezed her balls.

“Harder,” she gasped. “S-she did~~! God, she loved my cock. I got so surprised when she undid my pants.”

“Vanessa did say she had to initiate. Did you really want to get out of her office before anything happened?”

“I did! God, knowing that she knew about my cock, it made me so scared! I’ve spent my entire life hiding this beast, I, I just didn’t know what to do if anyone caught me with it! Right there right there oh God~~”

Gina found the right amount of pressure to put on her balls. Emma thought she could feel them bubble and churn as they pumped out cum. Gina began fondling her balls, rolling them around in her hand, the massive cum factories nearly spilling out of her palm; she barely had a handle on her sack, and that was with her hand covered in lotion!

Emma’s cock twitched, and a wad of pre-cum bubbled out of her wide cock slit. It mixed with the lotion, and Gina went to rubbing it all over her cock. But with one hand on her balls, her other hand became overwhelmed by her cock. But it didn’t stop Gina from jerking her off.

“Tell me how she sucked you off,” Gina breathed.

“First, she took her blazer off.”

“God, I love her breasts,” Gina gushed. “Almost as much as I love yours~~”

Emma moaned as Gina lowered her head and latched onto her nipple. Her back stiffened as her sister got to licking and sucking at her teat. Emma stiffened as she felt her sister suck a mouthful of milk from her.

“She had to use both of her hands,” Emma smiled. She reached up and ran her hands through Gina’s black hair. “She wrapped both of her hands around my cock, but even then she couldn’t get her fingers to meet! And she slowly jerked me off, using my pre-cum as lube. Ooh, her hands were so soft and warm, they made me want to melt!”

Gina let go of her nipple, a little rivulet of milk running down her chin.

“Should I be jealous…?”

“N-no, it had just been a long, long time~~”

Smiling, Gina went back to sucking at her tit. Her hands continued to jerk Emma off, and squeeze her sack, all the while she suckled her tit.

“She jerked me off until I sprayed cum across her big boobs,” Emma smiled. “Then she teased me, the bitch. Turned my words against me; I said I didn’t want to be the school rake, so she let me go, blue balled!”

Gina looked up, but kept her breast in her mouth. Emma could read her sister’s eyes; _tell me more!_

“So...so I grabbed her,” Emma gasped, “I grabbed her, and pushed her against her desk!”

Gina said something, but with her mouth latched onto Emma’s nipple, her words were muffled. But because she latched her mouth onto Emma’s nipple, Emma felt her words rather than heard them. Emma gasped as the vibrations. It ran through her breast, spreading up her neck and down her belly.

 _You pinned her down?_ Gina was saying.

“I pushed her hard,” she gushed, answering her muffled sister. “God, I can still feel her ass in my hands…”

Gina jerked her off at a steady pace. But hearing how Emma fucked her friend, her movements became jerky, more sharp, less finessed.

Emma smiled; she could tell her sister was getting off on the story. She was getting Gina hot and horny. Emma slowly, gently, inhaled; she wanted to get Gina off more, she needed to get her off, but she knew that she could only go as far as her balls would let her. If she felt like cumming, she would have to cum.

But Emma realized she still had a ways to go. She wasn’t on edge, she didn’t need to bust a nut, she could still go. She chuckled; she had this much stamina because she had gotten off before. She wasn’t fighting a horrendous case of blue balls, she had cum the day before, if only from jerking herself off.

No, she had plenty more to give. That meant she could tease Gina, something she never got to do!

“You’ve felt Vanessa’s ass, haven’t you?” She giggled, looking down at her older sister.

Gina nodded, her mouth still full of her breast.

“Well, then I don’t need to tell you how good it feels…how soft, but firm her ass is. God, it’s so plump and cushiony, I don’t know how she does it!”

Gina ground her knees together. She breathed through her nose, her breathing becoming sharper and more sudden.

“So I bent her over her desk, and I pulled her skirt off,” Emma said, cooing as her sister continued to play with her dick and balls. “It must’ve been a long time for her as well; her cunt leaked juices, like a faucet! And she begged me so much~~”

Moaning, Gina redoubled her hand job. Emma moaned as her sister’s delicate, deft hands worked her engorged shaft over.

“And I couldn’t take any more teasing, so I lined my cock up with her mommy cunt, and I just fucking slammed it all into her in one go! Holy hell, did she scream!”

Gina’s eyes watered as she worked Emma’s shaft over. Emma saw her sister grinding her legs together; she spied how wet Gina’s sex had gotten. Her sister must be begging for something to be shoved into her sloppy sex!

“God, did I fuck her on that desk,” Emma smiled. “And she loved it when I pumped her mommy cunt with my hot cum.”

Crying out, Gina’s back arched. Her entire body stiffened, and Emma realized that her sister came. After riding her climax, Gina collapsed against her, letting go of her nipple.

“L-lucky girl,” Gina said, gasping and drinking the leftover mouthful of milk.

“Not as lucky as Karen.”

“Karen?” Gina looked up at her.

“Karen Villard. Do you know her?”

“Villard…? Wait, Madam Villard? The hot ass blonde French teacher?”

“The very same,” Emma smiled.

“You fucked Karen Villard?!” Gina gasped.

“And her cousin, Adam.”

“You fucked them both? At the same time??”

“I met them in a coffee shop,” Emma smiled. “Karen…kind of found out about me. She accidentally touched my dick.”

“So you fucked them both? And Adam was okay with it?”

“More of me joining them. Karen fucks her cousin.”

“She fucks her cousin?” Gina giggled. “Aw, that’s cute.”

Emma pulled Gina up, kissing her sister like a woman possessed. She could taste her milk on her sister’s tongue, she relished the warmth of Gina’s mouth. How much of that warmth was Gina, how much was from her milk? Emma’s cock twitched with pleasure as she thought about it.

“Fuck, I was just so nervous when Karen found out,” Emma admitted. “I thought she’d out me! But she got horny; maybe because of Adam, maybe because of me. She had to find out more about my dick.”

“What about Adam?” Gina finally resumed jerking her cock off.

“He was curious,” Emma giggled. “So I brought them back to my house.”

“Ooh, you big slut,” Gina laughed.

“It was one of the days you were taking care of Andy. Thanks for that.”

“What did Adam think?”

“Oh, he’s a big boy,” Emma said. “He was my size, maybe a tad smaller. But his dick was so thin! I had to be twice as big as him.”

Scoffing, Gina squeezed her cock and gave it a shake.

“You’re a freak,” her sister said. “I mean, you’re thicker than a soda can! He’s still gotta be damn thick.”

“Sorry, I don’t know what it’s like having a smaller dick,” Emma grinned. “So Karen sucked us both off; first me, then Adam, but she made us cum together. God, she was so hot with our cum all over her~~”

Gina tried to redouble her hand job, but Emma could tell that she enjoyed the story more than getting a handful of cock.

“A-and…?” Her sister gasped.

“Then I fucked her,” Emma gasped. “God, her cunt was so hot and tight and wet…”

Gina mewled as she tried to get Emma to cum. But Emma continued, soldiered on.

“And then Adam fucked me~~” She grinned. “God, I haven’t gotten fucked in so long, I forgot what it was like! His cock just filled me up, as I filled Karen up. So Adam grabbed my hips, and fucked me as he made me fuck Karen~!”

Gina’s already loose grip on her cock faltered. Emma’s eyes drifted down, and she saw her sister’s pussy dripping wet, her lips puffy and begging for attention.

Emma smiled, and gently pulled Gina into her.

“And then Adam fucked me again,” she grinned. She kissed her sister, and Gina squirmed against her, relishing the contact, the kiss, the feeling of their breasts pressing against each other. And since they both had such massive racks, there was a lot of skin that met.

“He held me up,” Emma said, talking as she kissed, “and he fucked me…he railed me, hammered his big cock into me as Karen licked at my clit~~”

She gave Gina a big kiss, and her sister moaned into it. Emma felt Gina’s body tremble, she felt and heard Gina breathing hard through her nose, and then she squealed. Emma broke the kiss and held her big sister tight as Gina rode her orgasm out.

Emma couldn’t help but look at Gina as her face contorted with pleasure. After several seconds, Gina collapsed into her arms, gasping for breath.

“That good?” Emma giggled.

“F-fuck~” Gina pulled her in, kissing her madly. “That’s so fucking hot…”

“Karen’s been sneaking in to see me every so often,” Emma smiled. “And Adam drops by after school sometimes.”

Tears welled in Gina’s eyes.

“I…God, I can’t…” she cried. “Emma, I’ve never seen you so happy before…”

Gina dried her tears with the back of her hand.

“All our lives, you’ve been so scared, so ashamed of yourself! I…I just wanted you to realize how fucking hot you are, and how many people would kill to have what you have.”

Vanessa’s words came back to Emma.

_Gina has been worried sick about you… all she could do was worry about you, how stressed out you sound._

Her sister talked Vanessa into fucking her, but Emma had drawn in Karen and Adam all by herself. Having Vanessa drool over her was one thing, but seducing two people…?

Suddenly, she wanted to do something to her sister to thank her.

Emma kissed Gina, but tenderly, full of love instead of lust.

“You’re the best sister I could ever have,” she smiled. “God, I didn’t know how much you care about me.”

“I thought I showed you when we were growing up.”

“It never clicked! God, I was so dense…”

Gina gently took her hands.

“But you know now,” she smiled.

“Thanks to the most amazing sister in the world,” Emma smiled. She gently pushed Gina down onto the bed. “My amazing sister…”

“W-what—?”

With the memory of her rendezvous with the Villard cousins, Emma moved down, until she came face to face with Gina’s hot, slick cunt. She gently licked at the lubricated folds, making Gina yelp.

“This is what Karen did to me,” she grinned.

“Ooooh~~!”

Emma gently, slowly licked Gina’s cunt. Her sister’s puffy lips were too big a target to miss, even to her inexperienced tongue. She did what Karen did to her; she gently licked at Gina, feeling and tasting her as she licked and slurped.

Gina went wild. She thrashed about, squeezing her legs, pinning Emma in place; not that she would ever want to move. Gina grabbed her hair as she moaned and screamed.

“O-oh fuck! Emma, God, I didn’t know~~there, oh God there, please, just a bit more holy shit—!”

Emma ran out of air. She broke off from licking and sucking Gina’s pussy, to sucking down a lungful of air. She breathed in and out, only to have Gina thrash more. Giggling, Emma slowly breathed on Gina’s cunt, and was rewarded with another mad thrashing from her sister.

Then she gently sucked at Gina’s clit.

Gina’s back arched, her legs squeezed Emma’s head, and she screamed to the heavens as she came. A gush of Gina’s girl cum exploded on Emma’s face; laughing, she lapped it up.

All the while, her cock felt like bursting.

Eventually, Gina flopped against the bed. Her legs relaxed, and Emma looked up, still licking up her sister’s cum.

“Like that?” She giggled.

“I loved it~~”

Emma crawled over her sister, leaning in to kiss her. Their breasts met, and tried to keep them apart, but both women moaned at the feeling of their mammaries together. Emma’s mighty rack leaked warm milk, and Gina wrapped her arms around her head, pulling her in tighter. Emma cooed; she could feel Gina’s heartbeat. It beat in the same rhythm as hers.

But Emma didn’t want to leave it at that; she had a cock that begged to be used! And Gina had already spread her legs around her when Emma came up.

Wrapping her arms around Gina, she pulled her sister up. Gina squeaked, and latched onto Emma as she picked her older sister up.

“W-what—?!”

Emma couldn’t hold her sister up, but she didn’t need to. She took a few steps and pressed Gina against the wall. They hit it with a dull thud, making both women go quiet.

That had to be heard all around the house.

Gina’s face reddened, but Emma just grinned.

“Andy has good headphones, remember…?”

“I think you got your money’s worth with those,” Gina purred.

Emma shifted her grip on Gina. Her sister wrapped her legs around her, letting her get a new, firm grip on her firm, round ass. Emma had a hell of a time, having to struggle with her sister always kissing her.

But soon, she got Gina right where she wanted her; pinned to the wall, with her hands full of ass, holding Gina up right at the tip of her pre-cum and lotion covered cock. Gina pulled herself closer, mashing their breasts while kissing Emma like her life depended on it.

Emma moaned as she slowly let Gina down, her cock aimed at her tight little love tunnel with surgical precision.

Gina squealed as her pussy lips parted, letting Emma’s massive tool into her blazing hot cunt. Emma could never get over how hot and warm and sticky Gina’s cunt was; it leaked juices like a busted tap!

Slowly, she speared Gina on her cock. She hissed and moaned as Gina’s pussy swallowed her up. She relished the feeling of her foot long cock being strangled by a pussy. She loved the feeling of Gina’s warm love juices dribbling down her dick, eventually reaching her balls.

And she loved the way Gina gasped and moaned and squealed as she took every inch of her.

“God~~Emma, Jesus,” Gina babbled, “oh God I still can’t get over how thick you are, oh fuu~uuck, I love you so much shit you’re so good to meee!!”

“You’re the best sister I could ever want!!”

Finally, after agonizing seconds, Gina’s hips ground against hers. Emma took a second to catch her breath, then got to the fucking.

Pressing Gina up against the wall, she pinned her sister into place. Then she dragged her hips back, pulling her cock out of the tight folds of Gina’s cunt. Emma really had to try; her sister’s pussy sucked her back in, not to mention her sister’s leg lock around her waist!

Gina drew her back in, and Emma could only accommodate her. She slammed her cock deep into Gina’s pussy, driving her into the wall, banging her into the wall, making Gina moan!

“Harder,” Gina begged, “oh fuck me harder, God~~!”

Emma had never seen Gina like this. Gina had her head thrown back, tossing her short hair about as she screamed and cried. Her arms and legs were wrapped around her, locked in place. She gasped and moaned wildly, Emma could tell Gina barely had enough air to breathe!

She fucked Gina hard, driving her into the wall, she tore up her tight cunt, and Gina loved it. She kissed her sister, and Gina kissed her back wildly. Emma couldn’t get enough of their fucking, she loved the tightness that squeezed the life from her cock, she loved the feeling of her full balls slapping Gina’s tight, round ass, she loved every part of it!

But she loved seeing Gina gasp in pleasure. She loved hearing her sister moan, she loved knowing she did this to her sister.

Suddenly, it clicked with Emma. This had to be the first time she actually took control!

It was hard to think back to when they were girls, what with Gina squeezing her dick, clamping down on her cock, holding her close, feeling her heat, her heart, and her moaning. But Emma did her best to think of the last time she had initiated the fucking with Gina.

But she came up with nothing. Literally every single time they fucked before this, Gina had started. It was the shame Emma had of her cock, of her dual sexes, that kept her from starting anything.

But this, this right here? Gina trying to tease her with a handjob, then turning it around on her sister, until she was eating her sister out, then pinning her to the wall and fucking her like a pent-up college boy, this was the first time Emma had started anything! Even with Vanessa and the Villards, she had been the passive party.

Emma realized she liked starting things.

She kissed Gina’s neck, and kissed her, then bit her, then sucked at it. She drunkenly looked at her handiwork.

“That’s the first hickey I ever gave,” she slurred as she pounded her sister.

“Fu~uck, give me more~~”

Emma bit Gina’s breast, then felt the familiar tingle in her balls. Hissing to try and control it, to push it down, she stepped up her mad fucking, filling the room, probably the entire floor, with the slick sound of sex. She adjusted her grip, and felt her foot slip for a quarter second; Gina had leaked a puddle of love juices onto the floor!

That proved enough for Emma. Screaming, she pulled Gina as far down onto her cock as she could, and gave up the fight to control her orgasm.

Her cock blasted her sister with hot cum. Gina cried out, cumming herself. Her legs locked around Emma’s waist, and she tried to pull more of Emma up into her.

Emma’s cock twitched and jerked as she unloaded into Gina. She could feel the hot cum filling her sister’s womb, then overfilling it, then spilling out onto their crotches, her legs, and the floor.

Finally, after nearly a minute, her orgasm ended. Gasping for breath, Emma leaned into Gina, pinning her to the wall. But her legs shook with exhaustion; she was barely able to pick Gina up and stumble on over to her bed.

The two collapsed, and Emma pulled her cock from Gina’s sloppy box. Gina twitched and gasped until her dick came free. Writhing in pleasure, she pulled herself close to Emma.

“God,” she slurred, “I never knew you had it in you to do that to me~~”

“I didn’t, either,” Emma admitted, dumbly grinning.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for thirty years,” Gina smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. “God, you were perfect…”

Emma kissed her back.

“But I want a mouthful of cum,” Gina smiled.

“Gina, you’re so greedy,” Emma laughed.

“And you’re still so hard,” her sister gushed, lightly squeezing her cock. She pushed Emma over so her cock, covered in her juices, pointed at the ceiling.

Gina crawled down the bed, and gave Emma’s cock a long lick, from root to tip.

“I love the taste of my cunt on your dick,” she slurred.

“I love how you suck me off~~”

Grinning, Gina slowly took Emma in her mouth. Emma hissed and sighed in pleasure as Gina licked her wide, flared head. Her sister broke off, just long enough to show Emma her mouth full of her own pussy juice and the remnants of her cum; Gina made a show of slowly swallowing it.

Emma’s cock jumped at that.

Giggling, Gina went back to sucking. She took Emma’s head in her mouth, then she slowly began swallowing her.

Gina had first sucked Emma off when she was thirteen, when she had first shown her sister her dick, and how hard it got. Emma had been so scared at what had happened, she worried it might not go away! But Gina had gently sucked her until she came in her sister’s mouth, flooding it with cum. She came more than Gina’s then eighteen year old boyfriend had cum, and Gina pledged to help her out whenever she got a boner.

Having spent nearly thirty years sucking her off, Gina had more than enough time to utterly master Emma’s cock. Emma’s eyes crossed as Gina swanned her neck, letting it plunge deep into her throat. She cried out, her back arched, and her legs locked as Gina twisted her head, just in the right way to make Emma feel that her entire cock was being milked by her tight throat.

Gina sucked her off, bobbing her head up and down, taking her entire engorged size deep into her throat until her nose was pressing against Emma’s balls, then pulling it out until she only had the head in her mouth, and did it again and again and again!

All the while, her hands were squeezing her balls, milking them, making them pump out cum. But the real coup de grâce came when Gina gently eased three fingers into her blazing cunt.

Emma cried to the heavens, and Gina swallowed her cock down to the root. Emma’s balls pulsed, and she came directly down Gina’s throat.

Hissing, her hips bucked as her balls pumped cum into Gina’s waiting stomach. Then Gina began pulling her cock out.

“W-wait!!”

Emma could feel every ridge of Gina’s throat. Her flared cockhead hit every ridge, sending arcs of electric pleasure across her body. That made her cum again!

Gina slowly pulled her cock out of her throat, until she had a mouthful of her dick. Gina gulped and swallowed at the deluge of cum, packing it down into her belly, but She had done too good a job at sucking Emma off.

Emma’s cum overwhelmed her sister. Gina coughed, gasped, and tried to keep her mouth on Emma’s still firing cock. But a splurt of cum came out of her nose, and Gina lost the battle. She let go, gasping for breath as Emma hosed her face down with the remnants of her orgasm.

Emma flopped against the bed. She was spent, utterly spent. Her body ached, but waves, aftershocks of her orgasm rippled across her. Her cock deflated in record time, but Emma could only ride out the orgasm.

“T-that good?” Gina asked, coughing and wiping her face free of cum.

Emma could only dumbly nod.

Gina crawled over to her. She had a dollop of cum on her fingers.

“Want some…?”

Leaning forward, Emma sucked her cum off her sister’s fingers. She moaned at the rich, salty taste of her cum.

“Damn, you never did that before,” Gina giggled. She curled up next to Emma. “I like this new ‘take charge’ Emma.”

“I do, too…”

A chirping sound went up.

“Oh, shit,” Gina gasped. She crawled to the edge of the bed, and grabbed her pants. “That’s my alarm. Andy should be finishing studying soon.”

Crap. Emma forced herself up, her legs pleasantly numb, and grabbed her clothes. Gina stumbled off to the bathroom; Emma heard the sink being turned on full blast as Gina washed the pearly white cum from her face.

She dressed quickly. Gina finished a few seconds behind her.

“Come on,” Emma said, opening the door. She tugged at her shirt as they walked down the stairs.

A loud groan went up from the kitchen.

“That you, little ant?” She said.

“Mom,” Andy smiled. He had just pulled his big, fancy headphones off. “Did you just get here?”

“Just came,” she smiled.

Gina snorted behind her.

“How’s studying?”

“Ugh, it’s a pain,” Andy said.

“Well, it’s over for today,” Emma said, pulling him in for a hug. “And I’m so proud of you for doing all this hard work! This all pays off, so you just have to keep at it.”

“I can’t wait to get out of school,” he grumbled.

“One step at a time, Ant,” Gina smiled.

“Aunt Gina, what’s that in your hair?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Andy pointed to Gina’s head; a little dollop of cum was stuck up by her temple, having survived her quick face wash.

“Uh, just some new hair product I’m giving a shot,” Gina said, wiping it off. “I showed your mom just before you finished.”

“Oh. Well, your hair looks great,” Andy smiled.

“Thanks, little ant,” Gina smiled.

Emma had to admit, Gina’s hair did look good. The ‘just fucked’ hairstyle suited her.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Emma smiled. “We’ll have some dinner, maybe a little something sweet for the good studying job you did.”

“Awesome,” Andy grinned. He quickly packed his bag, and followed Emma to the front door. “Thanks for letting me stay over, Aunt Gina!”

“Anytime, Andy Ant,” Gina beamed. “Or should I start calling you DJ Ant?”

“Stop,” Andy laughed, holding his headphones tight to his chest.

Emma opened the door for Andy, but Gina pulled her in for a quick, passionate kiss.

“Do that again,” Gina whispered.

Despite the sex and the blowjob, Emma’s cock twitched with life. She most definitely would do this again.

 _Then again, I_ am _getting a lot more boners,_ Emma thought. _Would there be someone else I could fuck…?_


	4. Josh's Sweaty Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having started sleeping around, Emma has a new view on life.   
> But working in a high school has given her a slight complex on her body image, namely her fitness levels.  
> Fortunately, Vanessa's son Josh is the school's star footballer, and with some 'encouragement' from his mother, offers to give Emma some pointers on physical fitness.  
> Emma expects a work out from Josh, but doesn't count on the workout taking an unexpected turn.

“I…I just don’t know,” Emma stammered. “Things have been great! I never thought I could feel so good.”

Emma took a second to take a deep breath, and steel herself.

“B-but…Oh, I don’t…it’s just…”

“Mmm…” Vanessa sighed, bobbing her head, urging Emma to talk.

Steeling herself, Emma made herself talk.

“I feel fat.”

Vanessa snorted at that.

“Don’t,” Emma said, blushing. “I’m feeling my age! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I feel great! With you and the new clothes, I feel sexy and hot. The entire school must want me!

“It’s…I’m working all the time, and I’m getting more and more worn out. You know, sluggish and drained, and that’s doing things I’ve always done without any problem.”

Vanessa sighed knowingly.

“And seeing these school girls in the prime of their lives? I hate saying it, but they’re really, really hot! You know what I mean, right?”

Vanessa slowly, knowingly, nodded.

“And I’m just getting to really knowing what I want. It feels like I’m going through puberty all over again,” Emma groaned. “I mean, I only just started wearing shirts that showed off my tits; most girls learn this when they turn sixteen! And I’m in my forties.

“I want a bigger change! I want to lose some flab, drop a few pounds, maybe go down a dress size or two. You know what I’m talking about?”

Vanessa looked up at her. Even with her mouth stretched around Emma’s cock, Vanessa still found a way to smile. Emma groaned as Vanessa’s lips squeezed her engorged shaft, and her tongue probed her balls. Vanessa had taken every single inch of Emma’s sizable cock, and Emma couldn’t help but coo.

Vanessa sucked at her dick so hard, Emma thought it’d get torn off! Vanessa’s tongue swirled around her swollen head, then she inhaled Emma’s long and fat shaft, only to tease her balls with her tongue.

Emma whimpered, trying to contain herself. God, Vanessa knew how to suck dick. Gina could take notes from her.

Just when Emma thought she’d gotten control of herself, Vanessa cupped her balls.

Emma had a half second to realize that she’d never be able to contain herself before Vanessa gently squeezed her cum factories, and rolled them around in her hand.

Emma threw her head back, crying to the heavens. Having Vanessa play with her balls, hard but not painful, it was too much!

Her hips instinctually began humping. She plunged her dick into Vanessa’s throat, her most basic, animalistic instinct forcing every last millimeter into Vanessa’s warm, wet gullet.

Vanessa giggled, And Emma quickly fell past the point of no return. She gently took a handful of Vanessa’s hair, and held her close to her hips.

She cried out as she came. It took Emma’s balls nearly four seconds to push the first shot of cum from her; nearly four seconds of every part of Emma squeezing and pushing the thick, rich crème out from her balls.

When the first volley finally ended, Emma had just a half second to catch her breath. She could feel her balls loosen, as if they were drawing their own breath before squeezing more cum from them.

Vanessa gulped and swallowed. Looking at Vanessa through crossed eyes, Emma wondered if today would be the day Vanessa would be able to take her all.

Her cock pulsed three times, four times, five…finally, Vanessa lost the battle. She gagged, and pulled Emma’s swollen knob from her throat. Emma squealed as she felt Vanessa’s throat rib her flared cock head; that made her cum again. By then, Vanessa had pulled her cock out of her throat, and gasped for breath.

She ended up getting a face full of hot cum. Emma giggled, and directed her cock to Vanessa’s chest, painting the busty principal.

After two more ball-aching squeezes, her orgasm finally stopped. She collapsed into the chair, nerves tingling, body spent.

“Fuck,” Vanessa giggled, her mouth still full of cum. She struggled, but swallowed everything. “God, you cum so much.”

“You’ve been sucking me off so much, I end up making too much,” Emma grinned.

“Bullshit.”

“Has Gina told you how she’s overwhelmed by me?”

“I thought that was an exaggeration.”

“What do you think?” Emma giggled. She took her flagging dick and gently slapped it against Vanessa’s cheeks.

“Alright, alright, there’s some truth to it,” she giggled. She gave Emma’s cock a kiss. “But you can’t think you’re getting fat.”

“It feels like I am.” Emma pinched some of her belly fat.

“You’re the hottest woman in the school.”

“I feel like a cow compared to some of these high school girls.”

“Karen can’t shut up about you,” Vanessa said. “It’s like you’re all she can talk about.”

Emma blushed.

“Are you fucking Karen Villard?!” Vanessa gasped.

Slowly, Emma nodded.

“I’ve been trying to get into her pants forever!”

“Seriously?”

“She’s hot as hell,” Vanessa nodded. “And her tits are almost as big as yours. But I think she sees me as Principal Harrow, no matter what I try…”

“Maybe I can help you out,” Emma giggled.

“You’re the best!” Vanessa gave her flagging cock another loving kiss, and her cum slit a quick little French. Her cock twitched, nearly getting fully hard. But getting sucked off three times in a row spent Emma.

“I still feel like a cow,” she mumbled.

“You make Stacy’s mom look like a beached whale!”

“God, don’t say that, you’re dating us,” Emma gasped.

“Oh fuck, I am, aren’t I?” Vanessa groaned. “Fuck…well, why don’t you work out a bit?”

“I can’t go to the gym!” She gasped. “Not with my cock!”

Vanessa paused, then grinned.

“Josh loves working out,” she said.

“Your son?”

“The star footballer,” Vanessa beamed. “I mean, soccer player. Sorry, I’m getting bit by the Premier League bug. He loves working out; we’ve got a gym in the garage!”

“You made a gym just for your son?”

“And my daughter. Jane’s the lead cheerleader, she has to stay in top shape as well. Why don’t you come over this weekend? I can have Josh give you some pointers.”

“But…what about…?”

Emma hesitantly pointed to her thankfully deflating dick.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Vanessa smiled. “I’m sure nothing will happen between you two.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“And if it does, Josh has an open mind.”

“Vanessa!!”

“What? He does.”

“How can you say that about your son?!”

“Oh Emma, you know nothing,” Vanessa laughed. She got to her feet, and began mopping up the cum on her naked breasts. “Seriously though, Josh knows his stuff. He made a plan for me and Jane, he can help you set up a routine no problem.”

“Aren’t you scared I might do something to you footballer son?” Emma asked. “I mean, I fucked Karen and her cousin Adam.”

“Seriously?! Look at you,” Vanessa smiled. “I’d say ‘keep your hands off my son,’ but he’s eighteen years old. I hate saying it, but he’s an adult and can make his own choices.”

“Oh, so I don’t have to seduce you, I just have to seduce a star footballer,” Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, about that.”

“Vanessa, don’t joke about that…”

“I live to see you gasp in shock,” Vanessa smiled. “Seriously though, Josh has some good sets. Come over this weekend, I’ll ‘ask’ him to help you.”

Emma paused. She did want to work out, but would Josh Harrow really help her?

Well, what’s the worst that could happen?

“When should I show up?”

* * *

Emma pulled her car over to the curb, and parked.

Vanessa Harrow had a nice house. Two stories tall, done in the style of a modern Victorian. It had a wrap- around veranda, and a window enclosed sunroom poking out of the side.

“Makes me feel poor,” Emma chuckled.

The driveway curved around the house, somewhat obscuring the garage. Emma got out and walked up the driveway. As she made her way around the house, she saw a two-car garage, with only one door open. That open door didn’t have a car, but gym equipment.

Just as Vanessa said, she had a small gym. What’s more, it wasn’t empty.

“Hello?”

A handsome young man looked up. He had raven black hair, a slim but athletic build, warm brown eyes, and a strong chin. Emma swallowed and did her best to look him in the eyes; the young man wore shorts and a cut-up t-shirt turned muscle tee. And his muscles were lean and cut.

“Ms. Matlock?” He said.

“Y-yes, that’s me,” she stammered. “But please, call me Emma. We’re not in school.”

“Oh, okay.” The man cleared his throat. “Uh, well, I’m Josh.”

A door to the house opened, drawing her attention.

“Emma!” Vanessa gushed. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a light, long sleeve shirt. A shirt that had a plunging neckline. Her hair bobbed as she ran over, and wrapped Emma in a tight hug.

“Looks like you’re ready to sweat,” Vanessa laughed.

“Just some junk clothes,” she said. She wore some big, baggy, paint-stained shorts, and an old, stretched out t-shirt she used to sleep in.

“Good, you can’t mess up your good clothes.” Vanessa paused. “Do you have enough…support?”

“It’s an old bra,” she blushed.

“You should really invest in a sports bra.”

“I should…”

“I’ll have to take you shopping for a good fitting one next time. I see you met Josh.”

Josh walked up, not making eye contact. Vanessa wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t let him do too much of a number on you,” Vanessa grinned.

“Mom!”

“Josh, sweetheart, I asked you to show Emma some basics, not to completely destroy her. I’m still sore after that last session you put me through.”

“I won’t! Jesus!”

The door opened again, and a young woman walked out. Emma blinked. It looked like Vanessa’s young clone!

“And this is my daughter, Jane.”

Jane had the same nose, the same piercing eyes, plush, plump lips, and the same gorgeous chin as her mother. She even had a chest as big as her mother’s. The only differences Emma could spot was Jane’s longer hair, and the lack of a beauty mark on her lip.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Matlock,” Jane smiled.

Jane wore fashionable high-waist jeans, and a fitted shirt proclaiming her as part of the Sycamore Falls Institute varsity cheerleading squad. The shirt still strained against Jane’s massive chest.

“Please, just call me Emma, we’re on the weekend.”

“Well, we can’t stay too long,” Vanessa said. “We’ve got errands to run! Nice running into you, Emma.”

“Wait, errands?” She gasped.

“It’s the weekend, we have things to do. Food shopping, some clothes shopping, we have to get the car checked out…”

“Can we have a weekend from this weekend, mom?” Jane asked. “I’ll be at cheerleading camp all day tomorrow.”

“I can’t play favorites, you know that,” Vanessa smiled. “Don’t let Josh work you too hard, Emma.”

Vanessa gave her a squeeze, and walked to the garage. She held a clicker, opening the other door, revealing a nice red car. Mother and daughter got in.

“Have fun!” Vanessa waved. She turned the car on, and backed out of the driveway.

Emma stared as Vanessa left. She left her at home? With her son? With her cut, handsome son, who would be helping her work out and get hot and sweaty?

_Oh God,_ Emma thought, _I should’ve jerked off before coming here!_

“So…” she stammered, “thanks for offering to help me.”

“You’re welcome,” Josh groaned.

“Are you, uh, am I imposing…?”

“It’s not about you,” Josh sighed, “it’s just that my mom voluntold me to help you.”

“Voluntold?”

“She asked me first, but when I didn’t volunteer, she volunteered me for myself.”

“Oh.” Emma blushed. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your weekend.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you. I mean, unless you asked my mom to force me to do this.”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Emma laughed. “I have a son, and I know how much he hates getting his arm twisted.”

“I thought I heard that you have a son,” Josh said. “How old is he?”

“He’s Andy, and he’s eleven.”

“Eleven? Damn.”

“Hmm?”

“Uh, oh, n-nothing,” Josh stammered, heat rising to his cheeks. “Just…you don’t look…uh, old? Your age? It’s just, you don’t really look like a mom.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I’m used to being around brusque high schoolers. It didn’t sound like you meant anything by it.”

“I didn’t, you look great!”

“Thanks,” she smiled again.

Emma realized that Josh started to stare at her. She must’ve realized it at the same time Josh did, because he abruptly looked away.

“Alright! I guess we can start,” he said loudly. “Have you done any running?”

“Running? On purpose?”

“Yeah, on purpose,” he laughed.

“Aside from running to a boiling over pot or a burning pan, no.”

“We’ll do some cardio,” Josh said. “Just a few laps around the block.”

“Uh, Josh,” Emma said. She could feel a slight blush rise to her cheeks. “I, don’t really have the equipment for running.”

“You’ve got some good shoes, have you?”

“They’re fine, but…”

“Come on, running is fine,” he smiled radiantly. “Takes some getting used to, but when you get it, you get—“

“I’m not wearing a good bra for it.”

That got Josh to stop dead.

“…Huh?”

“I, I don’t have a sports bra. And…being generously endowed,” she gestured to her breasts, “running is a bit more difficult for me. So until I get a good sports bra, I can’t run.”

“Oh.” Josh’s blushing redoubled, although his eyes never once drifted down to her exposed cleavage. Emma could feel his effort to not stare! “T-then…let me show you some exercises.”

He led Emma to the garage. Racks, bars, weights, and benches greeted her. The floor had been covered in thick rubber pads, tough but spongy.

“This must’ve all cost a fortune!”

“It was all fourth hand from the school,” Josh said. “From the first building; you know, the old church? No one wanted it, and I was really getting into football at the time—sorry, soccer. God, we’re all getting infected with the Premier League around here…

“No one else wanted it, so mom bought it all on the cheap.”

“Principal Harrow stole from the school?” Emma giggled.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Josh grinned. “So, what’s your exercise goal? Are you looking to bulk up, body build, train for an obstacle course race…?”

“I just want to drop a few pounds, nothing major.”

“Basic healthiness. Good. Vague, but good.”

“Should I be more specific?”

“No, it’s fine. There’s plenty of things we can do. Come on.”

He led her over to a big metal rack. Looking it over, Emma could see its age. The metal wasn’t painted, and it didn’t shine. But it wasn’t grimy or groady; it looked quite clean. It had simply been used, abused, dented, scuffed, and buffed a few too many times.

Josh went over, and began pulling out pins. The thick metal bars rang out as he pulled things out and set them in place. He moved some long armed bars down to about knee-height, and a few short grips at about his shoulder height.

“Let’s start with some squats,” he said. “Don’t worry about weight, we have to get form first. So here’s what you’ll do.”

Josh walked under a weight bar, set it on his shoulders, and lifted it.

“Bar is on my shoulders, chest is pushed out,” he said. “Try to touch your shoulder blades. See?”

“Y-yes,” Emma stammered, trying not to stare.

“Notice my back. I’m keeping my chest up as I bend down.”

Josh slowly moved. His strong ass pushed out against his shorts.

“You’re going down to about ninety degrees, depending on how good you feel. You want to drive the weight into your heels.”

Emma stared at his ass, only half hearing him.

“When you get low enough, pause for a second. Then squeeze your glutes together, and push upwards. Drive your heels through the ground.”

He slowly raised up, until he stood tall.

“C-could you do that again?” Emma mumbled.

Josh nodded, and slowly did it again. Emma gazed at his hips, at his ass, so strong and firm. Josh paused at the bottom, then slowly went back up. He set the bar on the hooks, and stepped back.

“Let’s see you give it a try,” he said.

Emma swallowed.

“I…don’t think I’ll be any good…”

“Which is why you need to start small,” Josh smiled. He walked over to the wall, and grabbed a wooden pole. “Here, use this instead. Stand there, set your feet, and here you go.”

She took the pole and set in on her shoulders. Slowly, she knelt down.

“Not like that,” Josh said. “Uh…do you mind…?”

Josh stood next to her, hands inches away from touching her.

“S-sure.”

Nodding, Josh gently touched her. Emma felt his strong hands guiding her hips further back, then gently pushing her back forward, pushing her breasts out. She could feel her old bra straining against her girls.

“There, like that. You feel a little stretch in the glutes?”

Emma nodded.

“Good. Now squeeze them, and raise yourself back up.

Emma clenched her ass, and eyed Josh as he stared at her butt.

“One more time,” the young man croaked. “J-just to make sure you’ve got the movement…”

Emma slowly lowered herself, pushing her ass out and her chest forward, just as she had been shown. She squeezed her ass, and gently rose up.

“Good.” Josh gingerly grabbed the pole and quickly walked away. “M-maybe we can try some bench presses…?”

As Josh led her to another rack, she adjusted her hardening cock. Just being looked over by such a strong man got her hot and bothered and more than half-erect.

Judging by how Josh avoided looking at her, maybe he had gotten hard, too.

“We’ll use the wooden pole for you, just until you get the hang of it,” he said.

Josh sat on a bench, a metal bar above him.

“Grab the bar like so. Make sure you’ve got an arch to your back. See how I’m doing it?”

Emma had trouble looking at his back when she was staring at his arms and chest.

“Why the arch?” She somehow choked out.

“It forces your body to use your chest muscles more. Otherwise, you’ll take the weight on your arms.”

Emma nodded. Her cock thrummed, and she adjusted herself while Josh looked at the ceiling.

“Then you lift the bar off, lowering down either touching your chest, or getting a few inches from it, then push back up. The big thing is to keep the arch in your back. Got it?”

“Seems simple enough.”

“Good.” Josh got up and replaced the metal bar with the wooden pole. “Remember, focus on form.”

Emma cautiously sat down on the bench. Her extreme self-consciousness shifted from her half-hard cock to her massive bosom. The bra she wore wasn’t built for this! Her girls nearly popped out the top!

“I don’t…”

“It’s fine,” Josh said. “Bench press is intimidating, but easy. Hands go here.”

He gently took her hands and set them shoulder width apart.

“The real metal bar has little markings to show where to hold it.”

Josh’s strong, warm, and gentle grip made her hands shake.

“Now, arch your back.”

Swallowing, Emma scooted her butt up, arching her back. She felt her old bra’s clasp dig into her spine.

“Lift the bar…”

Emma lifted, while trying to either ignore the tight pull of her out-of-place-and-overextended bra.

“Down…”

She brought the wooden pole to her chest, feeling the clasp dig away at her spine.

“And up.”

Emma squirmed, trying to push the clasp out of the way.

“Few more. Remember, keep your back arched. Down…and up. Down…and up.”

The damn clasp was driving her mad! Emma squirmed, until…

Moved by Emma’s squirming, the clap unhooked itself. The straps, built to hold her massive chest up, were pinned in place by the bench by her bodyweight; they acted like a rubber band, pulling everything upwards. Without the bands holding each other in place, the wings swung around her side, slipping up and over her breasts, until it sprung forward, hitting her in the face!

Sputtering, Emma tossed the wooden pole aside, and madly grabbed at the errant bra. She ended up thrashing, and grabbing more than just the wayward bra.

Emma felt cold air on her nipples; she just flashed Josh!

Stammering and yelping, she swung off the bench. In her blind panic, she forgot what side of the bench Josh stood on. She collided with him, sending him sprawling, tangling them together.

She looked up; she landed on Josh, straddling him! Josh stared, his face flushed red, eyes locked on her naked breasts.

Gasping, Emma struggled with her shirt, but everything had gotten tangled! She tried to pull her shirt down, only to choke herself with her bra’s straps. She tried to pull her bra down, only to pull the back of her shirt against her head!

Emma thrashed, trying to cover herself, but everything was so tangled and messed up and oh God Josh was staring at her, oh fuck it!!

She ripped her shirt off, pried off the twisted and tangled up bra, and covered herself.

The garage had gone beyond silent. If it wasn’t for Emma’s embarrassed gasping, she could hear a pin drop. Then she realized what kind of tangled up position she had gotten herself in.

She lay on top of him, her legs planted by his head, her round ass directly on top of his crotch.

And she could feel Josh’s stiff member pressing against her.

She looked at Josh, and he looked back, red faced. Then he chuckled.

“Don’t.”

Josh started laughing.

“Stop!”

“Oh God, that was a riot!” He howled. “What was that?!”

“Stop it! I told you this bra wasn’t made for this!”

Despite his laughter, Josh still stared at her covered breasts.

“If my friends found out I saw you topless…”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Josh started to laugh, but it died out quickly. His blush of embarrassment disappeared; he actually paled.

“What’s that…?”

Emma suddenly realized Josh wasn’t the only one pitching a tent.

“Y-you…?” He gasped.

“Stop,” she blushed.

“You…you have a cock?”

Holding her shirt tight against her breasts, Emma nodded. She squirmed, getting off Josh. His own cock sprung against his athletic shorts.

“That can’t…” he gasped.

Emma’s greatest fear came to life; her cock exposed her. She could hear her pulse in her ears, it felt like ice cold water had been poured down her back. Josh stared at her, mouth agape.

And her cock just wasn’t getting any softer! It even got harder!!

But in the back of her mind, one calm thought broke through it all.

_Josh already saw your tits; might as well show him everything._

Holding one hand on her t-shirt, Emma pulled down her shorts. Her cock sprung free, jutting towards the ceiling. Josh just stared, mouth agape.

“Y-you…you’re bigger than me?”

Emma dumbly stare as Josh stripped. She couldn’t help but gasp; Josh had a thick cock. His cockhead looked a little smaller than normal, but the sheer girth made up for that. He seemed to be just as thick as her.

Emma’s eyes widened as he moved closer to her, putting his legs over hers. She stared at his naked, muscular chest, his defined abs, his powerful hips…

Josh stopped when they were an inch apart. Their cocks pointed to the ceiling.

“Y-you’re bigger than me,” he gaped.

Emma saw that she had maybe two full inches on Josh.

“Y-you’re as thick as me,” she gaped.

Josh’s cock twitched in pleasure. Pre-cum bubbled from his tip. Seeing that got Emma’s cock to start pumping out pre-cum. Her nipples even began to leak droplets of milk.

“I can’t believe it,” Josh stammered.

“D-don’t you think I’m a freak…?” Emma whispered.

Josh’s blush returned.

“…It’s kinda hot,” he mumbled.

“You, you think so?”

Josh nodded. His eyes roved over her body, drinking in her face, her breasts, and her cock. Josh must’ve been very confused about what to look at, because his gaze never stopped.

Emma remembered the first time she fucked the Villard cousins. Adam seemed just as stunned as Josh. But Adam seemed a bit more confident. Then again, he did have his hot cousin Karen.

Maybe Josh needed a little confidence booster…

“Do you like what you see?” Emma said, trying to feign confidence.

“I, I do,” Josh croaked.

“I’ve heard the boys at school talking,” she breathed. “Do you think I’m hot…?”

“God, I’ve stared at your ass more than anyone else,” he moaned.

“More than anyone?” Emma gathered up her breasts. Josh stared as she pushed them together, showing off the valley of tit flesh.

“What about the girls in your classes?”

“They’re too skinny,” he croaked. “They don’t have the curves like you…”

Could Gina be right again? She’d already fucked a few women, maybe there were men who’d fuck her as well. Hell, Adam loved to fuck her. But she had to be sure. And Josh was right in front of her…

“Say that again~~” Emma breathed, pulling Josh’s legs off her.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he gasped.

Emma got down on her hands and knees. If one had a dick, they loved getting it sucked.

Breathing deeply, Emma lowered herself to Josh’s thick dick. He stared at her as she gently, coyly, licked his cockhead. Josh moaned and twitched.

Emma thought back to getting sucked off by Gina, Vanessa, and Karen. She thought about what she liked about getting blown. And she did it all to Josh.

She stretched out on the rubber gym floor. She breathed on Josh’s dick, and watched him squirm. Josh moaned and writhed as she put her tongue to work. Josh had a saltier taste than what she expected. She’d tasted her own cum plenty of times, and she thought all cum tasted the same.

But Josh’s cock and pre-cum tasted saltier than hers. Emma thought she’d be off-put by it, but the salty taste danced on her taste buds, mixing with the sweat of his skin, combining for a mellow umami taste.

“Ms—!!”

“Just,” she gasped, pulling his cock from her mouth, “Emma.”

She went back to Josh’s cock. His small cockhead proved a blessing; Emma hadn’t sucked cock in almost a decade, she didn’t think she could deep throat the girthy man like Karen did to her. Josh quickly filled her mouth, his cock swelling in diameter just as his cockhead ended.

The last time Karen sucked her off, the teacher ran her tongue along her shaft; so Emma did the same thing to Josh. He moaned as her tongue ran up and down his thick shaft.

Emma liked getting her balls fondled, so she reached down and gently took Josh’s firm sack. She giggled as she gently caressed his manly orbs, so full of hot cum. She couldn’t truly play with them, not as she liked, but she held them, caressed them, and gently squeezed them.

Josh went wild. Having a pair of balls herself, Emma instantly knew how much pressure to use, where to squeeze, and when to caress.

He grabbed at his hair, his hips writhed, crying out as Emma sucked and slurped at him. She could feel Josh’s cock twitching in her mouth, gushing pre-cum. Emma held him close, pulling it out of her mouth, and finally slowly pushing it back in.

Emma couldn’t take any more of the hung man in her mouth, but she still had a few tricks from her lady friends and sister. Emma twisted her mouth and cupped his dick with her tongue, letting him feel her soft tongue wrap all around him.

His breathing deepened, his hips quaked. Emma knew the sign well; she stepped up her sucking and slurping, she squeezed his balls more, and suddenly Josh cried out, bucking his hips upward, squeezing another few inches into Emma’s mouth, and he came.

Emma’s eyes widened as Josh filled her mouth with hot cum. Like his pre-cum, it had a salty taste, but wasn’t overpowering. Emma moaned as she drank, feeling the thick liquid dance around in her mouth as he shot rope after rope into her, until his orgasm stopped.

Josh collapsed, gasping for breath, his cock still twitching wildly.

“Did you like that?” Emma smiled, wiping the cum from her lips.

“God,” Josh stammered, “I…I never knew getting head could be like that.”

“Having a cock, I know what you like,” Emma giggled. “And you’re still hard~~”

She looked at Josh through half-lidded eyes, a trick she got from Gina.

“Can you go again…?”

“Yes!!”

Chuckling, Emma brought her breasts to bear.

“I saw you staring at my girls~~”

“Oh fuck, you’re so big and hot and God…”

Josh stiffened as Emma wrapped her tits around his wet cock. She gasped as she felt his heat and hardness against her tits, the warm mixture of cum and saliva running over her tits.

“Do you like them…?”

“Oooh God~~”

Emma giggled and squeezed her breasts together, swallowing up Josh’s cock. Despite its girth, her tits easily swallowed him.

“Holy shit your tits are so soft,” Josh moaned. He squealed as Emma began tit fucking him. “You’re so hot, oh God it feels so good mom…”

“Mom…?” Emma giggled.

Josh gasped.

“Do I remind you of your mom?”

“N-no…”

Emma reveled at the feeling of Josh’s hard cock between her soft globes of flesh. She loved feeling the heat radiating from his slick shaft. She squeezed her breasts together, and milk soon squirted from her nipples, splattering on Josh’s hips.

“Mom,” Josh gasped. His mouth snapped shut as he realized what he said.

“Your mom has milky tits too,” Emma said. “How do you know that~~?”

Josh’s face burned with embarrassment.

“I…” he whimpered, “I fuck my mom.”

“Then call me mom,” she breathed. “I’ll be fucking you now. Let mommy milk you~~”

She started bouncing her breasts on his shaft. Josh moaned as he fucked the valley of tit flesh. Pre-cum bubbled from his cock, milk leaked from her nipples, helping Emma lubricate herself even more.

The sound of his hot cock fucking her tits filled the garage.

“Oh mom,” he breathed, “oh God, you’re so hot~~”

“How hot is mommy?” Emma giggled. “Hotter than any girl in school?”

“So much hotter! They’re all so obsessed with being skinny, God, being with someone like you is the best!!”

“But mommy is a little chubby,” Emma pouted. A blob of pre-cum blasted her in the face, and she licked it up.

“But it’s all good weight! God, do you know how the guys want to fuck you?” Josh gasped. His hips started bucking, a sign that he’d be cumming soon. “They jerk themselves off to you! They waste gallons of cum wanting to bang you!! Oh God, your boobs, your ass, it’s all so thick, and they love it, they want to get with you!!”

Emma kept her tits squeezed together, and Josh held her shoulders, fucking her with reckless abandon. Emma relished the feeling of his hot, thick cock pumping into and out of her boobs, she marveled at the energy Josh put into fucking her big, milky tits. She loved the feeling of his cum-and-milk lubed cock sliding in and out of the valley of her cleavage.

“They want to fuck you so badly! Mom!!”

Josh roared, his cock spewing more hot, young cum. The first blast shot up feet into the air. Emma yelped, then cooed as the cum splattered on her chest. But Josh wasn’t done. He held his hips up into her, grunting and moaning as more cum painted her breasts. Ropes of cum splattered on her chest.

Hot milk, straight from the source. No wonder Gina loved sucking her off!

Finally, Josh stopped cumming. He slumped on the ground, gasping for breath, but his young cock still remained as hard as a rock.

“Yummy~~” Emma mopped up his cum with her fingers, and greedily swallowed it. The hot umami flavor agreed with her. “Do you have any more for mommy…?”

“I do!” He gasped.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Emma got up. She lay on the nearby bench, pushing her ass high into the air.

“Then fuck mommy,” she moaned. “Fill her up, fuck her good~~”

Josh bolted to his feet, and climbed on her.

“Oh God, this is just as amazing as I wanted it to be,” he gushed, squeezing her ass cheeks.

“Does my little boy like mommy’s big ass?”

“I love it!!”

“Then fill mommy up~~”

Emma felt Josh moving behind her. She felt the back of his legs pressing against her own legs. She felt the hotness, the hardness, the amazing feeling of his fat cock pressing against her ass cheeks as he ground his hips into her, hot dogging himself with her fat ass.

But Emma bolted upright as she felt Josh gently press a thumb against her asshole.

“W-wait!”

“I always fuck mom’s ass,” Josh moaned.

Emma started moaning herself as Josh gently massaged her rosebud.

“I used to hate it, but I love fucking her tight ass,” he breathed. “God, and mommy has a bigger ass than her! I have to take it, I have to have you!”

“Josh, dear,” Emma begged, “please, not that.”

“But mommy…”

“M-mommy hasn’t,” she stammered. “I haven’t…not there.”

Josh paused.

“You’ve never been fucked in the ass?”

“No,” Emma blushed.

Josh leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll be gentle.”

“Wait!”

Josh didn’t wait. Emma felt him drag his slick, cum-stained cock through her ass cheeks, then gently press against her rosebud. Any words of resistance froze in Emma’s mouth.

And with slow, delicate, loving care, Josh pressed against her virgin rosebud.

“Noooo~~~”

Emma couldn’t help but moan. She didn’t want it, but her body, made for sex, craved it. She felt her ass put up token resistance before opening. She gasped, just a tiny inhale, as the first half-inch of his dick pushed into her.

Emma clamped down on the bench with all her might as Josh’s small cockhead slowly slid into her. Her ass opened, she felt every bump, every ridge, every part of his skin against her. She felt her ass tighten, trying to resist him, but it folded easily.

Then the fattest part of his dick pushed into her.

Emma felt her hole expand, stretch, pushed open against his girth. She swore she felt herself tearing at the seams!

Yet despite all off the pain, because of it, she needed more.

Her cries morphed into wanton moaning. She could feel every part of her ass stretch to accommodate Josh, and once the widest part of his cock had entered her.

Any relief from her asshole turned into pleasurable pain as his cock drove deep into her, tearing her ass up, stretching her insides. Emma swore she felt her guts rearranging to better suit Josh’s needs!

It felt like forever, but Josh’s hips met her ass.

“Oh mom,” he gasped, “oh fuck, you’re so tight~!”

“Y-you took mommy’s anal virginity,” Emma stammered. “Oh, how could you~~?”

Josh’s grip on her hips renewed, and he began pulling out of her ass. Emma’s eyes bulged; it felt like Josh would pull all of her insides out! But the mixture of hot pain and cool relief made it feel like nothing else Emma had ever experienced.

She tingled in pleasure as Josh’s wide beast pulled out, letting her insides resume their normal shape. But as her guts sang their relief, her ass cried out as it spread against his girth. Only when Josh’s cockhead was the only thing inside of her did the cool breath of relief and pleasure caress her.

Then Josh pushed his cock back into her.

Emma cried out as the process began again. Her asshole cried in hot pain, then teased her with cool waves of pleasure as Josh dove deeper into her guts. Her guts cried out as he rearranged them with his girth, then they tingled her spine, the feeling threatening to make her cum as he dragged himself back out.

Emma held onto the bench as her world shifted from Josh’s strokes. In, stretch, burn, cool pleasurable relief as he went in, then burn, stretch, out, the sweet tingles of pleasure as he came out.

Emma thought she would break. Josh tore her open, she could feel every segment of her spine twitch and almost break! Her tongue lolled about as he went faster and faster. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tits sprayed milk, her hips sang their pleasure as he railed her.

“Fuck mommy,” she babbled, “oh God baby, you’re soooo good to mommy~~! Oh fuck, my ass will never be the same~~”

“You’re so hot mommy,” Josh slobbered. “Oh fuck, you don’t know how many guys and girls fuck themselves silly over you!”

Josh grunted more and more, his hips slapped against hers at a faster and faster tempo. Emma’s balls swelled and twitched.

“Mommy is cumming!!”

With a roar, Josh blasted her insides with still more hot, sticky crème.

Emma blasted the rubber floor with her own cum. Eventually, it all came to an end. Gasping for breath, Josh pulled his dick from her ass, stretching her out yet again, just before her ass closed in blissful relief as he pulled himself free.

“Oh fuck,” he stammered. “I…I never came like that.”

“Not with your mom…?” Emma slurred, holding onto the bench for dear life.

“Or from Jane.”

“Your sister?”

Emma looked behind her. Josh blushed again.

“You fuck your sister?”

“I…I do,” he whispered.

“Aw, so do I,” she smiled.

Josh perked up at that. But his cock perked up more.

“Still have more?” Emma smiled. “Mommy does, too.”

Her body demanded more. She pulled herself up and onto the bench, and lay on her back. She spread her legs, and her pussy wide.

“Fill mommy up~~”

Josh practically jumped on her. He pressed his face into her breasts, biting her inverted nipple, sucking at it. Emma cried out and her breasts filled Josh’s mouth with milk.

With a mouth full of breast, Josh lined up his dick, and pushed it deep into her pussy.

Her cunt screamed its pleasure as Josh’s wide cock stretched her in ways she’d never been stretched before.

But she really screamed when Josh grabbed her dick.

“W-w-what??”

Josh let go of her breast, but still caught a blast of milk to the face. He grinned as he licked it up.

“I can’t leave mommy hanging, can I?” He smiled.

He dragged his dick from her, stretching her pussy with his wide cock. Just as he started to push back into her, he ran his hand down her cum-sticky dick. Emma writhed as he journeyed into her, and jerked her off. When Josh was balls deep in her, he held onto her dick, squeezing it with just the right amount of pressure.

Then he pulled himself back out, stretching her cunt again, making her beg for more.

Only when his cockhead was the only thing inside of her did he start to jerk her swollen cock off.

Josh would pull himself out, and bring his hand down on her cock. When his got to the end of his pistoning, his hand would be against her base. Then he’d slam himself deep inside of her, and drag his hand up her turgid length. When his hips met hers, he would massage her flared cockhead, making Emma pull at her hair.

Josh would pull out, and bring his hand down. He’d slam deep into her, and pull his hand up. In, out, up, down, Josh fucked her as he expertly jerked her off.

Emma thought she finally died. Her cock relished his touch, her pussy begged for more stretching, she brought her legs up and locked them around Josh’s hips, drawing him in.

“Just,” he grunted, “a bit more, mom…”

“No, mommy needs your cum,” Emma babbled. “Oh god, fill her up, she needs that hot cum, please~~”

Josh humped her, dove into her, he jerked her off faster and faster, until he slammed back into her.

Roaring, Josh came, but Emma could feel him pushing himself, trying to squeeze the last bit of cum from his dried balls. And he did a good job. Emma felt the hot cum blast straight into her womb, filling her, stretching her, overflowing her!

And her own cock spewed cum, blasting it all over his broad, sexy chest. She painted him more than he painted her.

Finally, Josh collapsed on her. Emma held him close.

“Fuck,” she moaned, “oh God, I needed that…”

“Mom,” Josh stammered, “oh fuck, your ass was so good, your pussy…”

Emma pulled him close, and kissed him. Josh kissed her back.

“I can’t believe I got to fuck Chef Matlock,” he dopily grinned.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

“Oh God yes!”

“You know,” Emma grinned, “I might need more personal training~~”

“I don’t know,” he laughed. “My mom and sister keep my balls pretty well drained.”

“Then maybe I can help you out with that,” Emma smiled.

“Please do!”

She kissed him again, and he kissed her. Emma could feel his cock twitching deep inside her cum-filled pussy, but she could also feel it shrinking.

“Looks like I drained your balls pretty damn well.”

“You did~~”

Slowly, Josh pulled out of her.

“We better clean up,” he stammered.

Josh slowly helped Emma to her feet. She gathered up her clothes, and finally undid her bra from her tangled shirt. Together, they got dressed. Josh walked outside, and came back with a bucket of water.

In the far corner of the garage, he pulled a couple of mops out. They cleaned up all the cum from the ground, and dumped the water out, just as Vanessa and Jane pulled back into the driveway.

“Hello,” Vanessa waved, getting out of the car. “Have a good workout?”

Emma looked to Josh.

“Just got some cardio in,” he smiled.

“Great, cardio is so good for you!”

Vanessa opened the trunk, and Jane got out to help her unload.

“Got food for the week,” Vanessa said. “So we’ll be cooking tonight.”

“What are you having?” Emma asked.

“Saturdays are our family pizza nights,” Jane smiled. “We make everything, even the sauce. You want to join us?”

“Oh, thank you, but I have my own dinner with Andy to make,” she said.

“Standing offer.”

“We’d love to have you for dinner, Ms. Matlock,” Jane smiled.

“Please, just ‘Emma’ on the weekends.”

“Okay, ‘just Emma on the weekends,’” Jane winked.

Josh jumped in to help, taking an armful of groceries. But Emma could only stare at Jane; specifically, Jane’s juicy ass.

Josh said he fucked his sister and mother. Emma knew how much Vanessa could fuck; Josh clearly needed help with his women.

And Jane was just so fucking hot…

_Well, I fucked mother and son; that’s two out of three,_ Emma thought. _Maybe I can go for the whole trifecta. Maybe I can get a sportsman’s double with this family._


	5. Emma & Jane's Coochie Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is changing for Emma. Where she was once shy and nervous, her recent adventures have given her a boost in confidence.  
> Confidence she decides to put to use when Jane Harrow asks for her help with the culinary arts.

Emma turned the stove on, and began heating up two pans. She whisked some eggs together, adding spices as she went, and peeled and diced the potatoes she boiled and refrigerated the night before. Soon she was frying some hash browns, and cooking some eggs.

A mighty yawn went up behind her.

“Good morning, Andy Ant,” she smiled.

Andy still looked very much asleep, looking adorable in his pajamas.

“Morning mom,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry you have to get up so early. Schools don’t understand that kids have to get their sleep.”

“Ugh, can you talk to my principal about that?” He asked, going to the fridge.

“It’s okay, Andy. Sit down, I’ll get you some juice.”

Andy trudged over to the kitchen table.

“I know that I said you should take your time and enjoy life as you’re growing up,” she said, “but part of me can’t wait until you get into Sycamore. Vanessa—err, Principal Harrow knows how much teens need sleep, and set the start time back for them.”

“Oh, more time to sleep…That sounds awesome.”

Emma finished, and loaded two plates with eggs and diced hash browns. She also brought him a full glass of orange juice.

“Breakfast is served,” she smiled.

“Thanks mom,” Andy smiled back.

“My pleasure.” She gave Andy a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle. “And I’m sorry for eating so fast. I feel guilty for having to get ready for work so early.”

“I thought Sycamore starts later than other schools,” he said.

“It starts later for students, but not for the faculty,” she sighed. “I wish I could drive you to school myself, but I have to get to work.”

“Mom, it’s okay,” Andy said as he ate. “I walk to school with friends, it’s not a problem.”

“Maybe I’m worrying too much,” she said. “I just wish I could be there for you more than I am.”

“Mom, I know how hard it is for you after dad left. And you’re doing a great job.”

“My little Ant,” she smiled, tears threatening her eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’m sure mom. After I eat, I wash up and meet up with my friends.”

“Call me if something comes up.”

“Mom, I know.”

Emma could hear the sigh in Andy’s voice; she started to cross the line into being a wet blanket.

“I love you so much,” she said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

“Love you too, mom,” Andy smiled.

Emma quickly rinsed the dishes and put them in the washer. Then she gathered up her things, and went to the garage. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a picture frame, the sun hitting the glass in just the right way to turn it into a mirror.

She looked like a new woman. Vanessa had taken her to a hair stylist, and Emma had taken the woman’s word as gospel. Thanks to some truly amazing shampoo and conditioner, her hair now had _volume_. It looked wavier than Gina’s hair. She combed it and styled it in a quick yet elegant bun, which made putting on a hair net even easier. But she still kept her bangs, she had grown too attached to them to pull back.

And over the past few weeks, she had gone shopping with Gina. Gone were the drab, flat, baggy shirts and pants; now she wore fitted blouses that showed off her generous bust. She had better fitting bras, bras that actually had lace on them! If she puffed out her chest, she could even see the lace ridges through her shirt, tantalizingly showing off her new, sexy underwear.

Her jeans had been thrown out or kept for dirty yard work. Now she had two kinds of jeans; low risers and high hipped. Emma took a perverse thrill in how the high hipped jeans clung to her ass, showing off her big, round bubble butt. But she also liked how the low risers felt, peeking down just enough to show the crack of her ass, and the globes of flesh that they barely kept hidden.

What’s more, both kinds of jeans barely hid her considerable package. But as Emma broke in her new jeans, she realized that almost nobody stared at her crotch; not when her amazing tits were on full display.

Emma gave her reflection a sultry wink, and walked out to her car. She climbed in, and took a few back routes to Sycamore. Having worked there for a while, she knew the best routes to dodge traffic.

She walked into the building, and saw a familiar face.

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Villard,” she said with an over pronounced French accent.

“Aah, Madam Matlock,” the blonde French teacher gushed. She wore what looked like a light sweater made for layering; underneath she wore a long-sleeved shirt.

Both the sweater and shirt had a plunging neckline.

“Are you trying to tease your students?” Emma asked, her eyes being drawn to Karen’s cleavage by a gravity-like force.

“I…kind of lost a bet,” Karen whispered. Emma could hear the lust in her voice.

“Oh? Who’s bet?”

“Adam,” Karen blushed. “We had bet on who would get you to cum first.”

Emma’s cock surged in her pants, the memory of her threesome yesterday still fresh in her mind.

“Adam won that,” Emma said. “So he got to pick out your outfit?”

“I might have to pull him aside to tell him how ‘upset’ I am,” Karen chuckled. “Oh well. At least I’ll get to know who’s paying attention in classes.”

“You’re cruel,” Emma laughed, giving her a quick hug. “Maybe I can discipline you…?”

“Oui,” Karen gushed, grinding her hips against Emma’s half-hard cock.

“Good. Then I’ll see you later.”

Emma walked off, her hips swaying the way Gina taught her to.

“You’re a horrid tease!” Karen called. Emma laughed and waved as she made her way to the kitchen.

She walked down a stairwell, and saw a young woman standing by the kitchen door, flipping through her phone.

The young woman wore a one-piece cheerleader uniform, not the two-piece reserved for competitions. The uniform was a blend of red and pink, with plenty of black accents and highlights. Red and black were the colors of the Sycamore Falls Institute; the boys would never accept having pink as their school colors, but the girls loved it.

She had long, wavy hair, and full pouty lips. Emma’s eyes were drawn to her chest; the girl had all the signs of being an early bloomer. Her hips were slim, her rump wide, and legs long and curvy.

The young woman looked like Vanessa. In fact, she could only be one person.

“Jane?” Emma asked.

“Oh, good morning Chef Matlock,” Jane Harrow said. “Do you have a second?”

“Sure, just a little bit.”

“Thanks!”

The resemblance between Jane and her mother just looked uncanny. It felt like Emma had a time portal, and was talking to a young Vanessa.

“First, my brother wants to say he’s free this weekend to give you another workout session.”

Emma did her best not to blush. She had lost a few pounds since Josh had started coaching her; she would’ve lost more weight, but all their workout sessions seemed to end in sex. Oh well.

“You can tell him I’m free on Friday, after classes.”

“Hopefully you won’t be too busy this weekend,” Jane said. “You know that I’m a senior, right? Well, I have to pick a major. I’ve been thinking on it, and one thing I like to do is cook. And since you’re such a good cook, I was wondering if I could shadow you for a bit. You know, get an idea what the culinary arts is like?”

“That’s a great idea,” Emma smiled. “I’m sorry, but you picked a bad time to shadow me. There’s a big organizational meeting between the Institute and the school district coming up, and I have to cook all the food. I just won’t have the time.”

Jane kept her face even, but Emma could tell that she was disappointed.

Her cock, still half-hard, throbbed. Seeing Karen, and seeing her tits, put Emma in a mood. And thinking of the Harrows, she couldn’t help but regale all of the times she fucked Vanessa and Josh.

With sex on her brain, she could only think of one thing: how Josh admitted to fucking his family.

_My mom and sister keep my balls pretty well drained._

Jane did look just like Vanessa. As a senior, she was a legal adult; who cared if she was a student? And oh God Emma was getting hotter and harder…

“But you’re in luck,” she grinned. “My son, Andy, has a friend’s birthday party to go to on Saturday. Maybe you can come over to my house, and I can show you a few things…?”

“Really? Oh, that’d be great!” Jane said, her face lighting up.

“It won’t be the full culinary arts experience, but just a quick introduction. I have some pretty good stories that might scare you off the idea of being a chef!”

“I’d like to hear any story you have,” Jane laughed.

“You can ask your mom for my address, she has it.”

“You’ve gotten pretty close to my mom.”

_Oh, if only you knew,_ Emma thought.

“It turns out we have more in common than I thought,” she said instead.

“I’ll see you then,” Jane smiled. Emma stared at her ass as the cheerleader walked away.

“I need to take care of you,” she said to her growing cock. “Let’s hope the bathroom here is empty.”

* * *

Students packed the cafeteria, talking and chatting, keeping the big room in a perpetual din. Emma slid a full tray of tater tots to her servers, and walked back, weaving between her assistant cooks and assistants.

“Chef Matlock, we’re running low on ketchup.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Emma said. She wiped her hands on her apron, and went to the pantry, pulling out a big jug of ketchup. She walked out of the kitchen, but stopped when she heard some voices.

“You have a date with Chef Matlock?!”

Emma peaked around the corner, and saw Jane walking with two of her cheerleader friends; they all wore their cheer uniforms.

“It’s not a date!” Jane insisted. “I’m just going over to her house to get the basics of being a chef.”

“So it’s a date _and_ a lesson,” a dark-skinned girl giggled.

“Eufemia, no, it’s not!”

“Sure sounds like it,” the third girl said.

“Rosio, stop,” Jane pleaded.

“Oh, it’s so a date! Everyone knows that Chef Matlock is one of the hottest women in the school.”

“I don’t know, Mademoiselle Villard has tits that stop a train,” the other girl, Eufemia said. She squeezed her own tits, clearly jealous.

“And Chef Matlock is even bustier!” Rosio gushed. “Oh God, you could be whipping crème, and it could get everywhere, maybe get a gentle touch in, oh you’re so lucky, Jane!”

“Rosio, when will you admit you’re gay?” Jane groaned.

“I’m not gay, I have a boyfriend.”

“And how many times have you endlessly gushed about Chef Matlock?”

“J-just a few?”

“Rosio, I have a question,” Eufemia said. “You don’t have to answer me, just think about it: how many times have you finger-banged yourself to Chef Matlock?”

Rosio paused, and her face paled.

“Oh my God, I’m so fucking gay!!”

“She finally gets it,” Jane said.

The trio started walking again, and Emma ducked behind the corner. Fortunately, the girls walked around the other corner, never noticing her.

“I have to tell my boyfriend,” Rosio lamented.

“That’d be the polite thing to do,” Eufemia said.

“But…ooh, maybe now I can ask Olivia out! She’s got the biggest ass I’ve ever seen!”

“And like that, we’re back to regular old Rosio,” Jane laughed. “Don’t ever change.”

“Ugh, why can’t I get a date with Chef Matlock?” Rosio grumbled.

“It’s not a date!” Jane insisted.

“And if it turns into a date…?” Eufemia giggled.

“I…I mean…it, uh, isn’t but…”

“You wouldn’t complain?” Rosio sang.

“…No.”

Emma stared at Jane as she walked away. Jane was hot, and legal. But just barely so, oooh, it’d be so wrong to fuck her, but then she would’ve fucked the whole Harrow family. Maybe, once she fucked Jane, she could fuck mother, son, _and_ daughter at the same time! And Jane sounded like she wanted her!!

Emma felt the familiar heat and hardness of her cock stretching out her pants. She cursed, and made a run to the condiment station. Once behind it, she looked around; no one saw her, at least no one saw her pitching a tent.

“I’ll take care of you later,” she hissed at her cock as she refilled the ketchup station. “Just get down for once!”

* * *

Even halfway down the block, Emma could see the party. Andy’s friends were crowding the lawn, clearly excited for the day.

“This is gonna be great!” Andy gushed.

“You’ll be at the amusement park all day,” Emma smiled. “How many roller coasters will you ride?”

“All of them!” Andy said. “Zeshan’s mom got fast lane passes, so we can skip most of the lines.”

“You’ve got a great day ahead of you, Andy Ant,” Emma laughed.

She pulled into the driveway, and Andy jumped out, gift in hand.

“Mrs. Patel has my number in case anything goes wrong,” Emma said. “Don’t let it go wrong, okay?”

“And if it does go wrong, I won’t get caught,” he grinned.

“W-what? Who told you that?”

“Aunt Gina,” he laughed. “She says grandpa used to tell you that all the time.”

“He did,” Emma laughed. “Ride some roller coasters for me.”

“I will!”

Andy waved, then ran over to his friends. Emma smiled, and pulled out of the driveway. Andy has a great day ahead of him; maybe she would, too.

Her heart beat faster as she drove back home. Jane Harrow would be coming to her house. The hot, mini-Vanessa captain of the cheerleading squad. Oh, this couldn’t be happening. She just needed to give Jane a taste of being a chef, she didn’t need to worry about trying to seal a deal or anything!

But if she could…And Jane said she wouldn’t mind…

“Stop,” Emma said to herself. “Relax. She’s just visiting. Just…”

Emma could feel herself panicking. She should just call this off, say something came up, and—no, she had to stop that thinking.

A car honked its horn; she missed the light turning green.

“I’m falling into old habits,” she said, pulling away. “Gina always said you need more confidence. So be confident.”

She took a deep breath as she turned onto her block.

“M-maybe I’d flirt a little,” she grinned. “Just, put it out there for Jane. Be confident, maybe something will happen. Ha, I should be like Vanessa!”

Of course, Vanessa was shameless in her flirting.

As she pulled into the driveway, she saw a young woman walking up to her house. Emma parked, and got out.

“Good morning, Jane,” she smiled, doing her best to look relaxed.

“Morning, Ms. Matlock,” Jane smiled back.

“Jane, it’s Saturday. You know what that means.”

“Right,” Jane chuckled. “Hello, Emma.”

“Nice to meet you, Jane,” Emma smiled back. She didn’t even have Jane in her house and her heart started racing.

Jane wore a pair of t-shirts, meant to be layered. The top t-shirt had the cut-up punk rock look, with thin straps and a plunging neckline. The one under it, however, had enough modesty for both layers. That shirt had a tasteful V-neck, with longer sleeves. Jane’s breasts still strained the material, so maybe the bottom layer t-shirt wasn’t quite so modest. Jane wore some old-fashioned, torn up low-rise jeans that complimented the punk rock t-shirt.

“Shall we get started?” Emma asked.

“Yes, thanks.”

Emma walked up the porch, and opened the door.

“Nice house,” Jane said.

“Oh, thank you,” Emma smiled. “Come on, the kitchen is over here.”

“What are we making?”

“Something basic; chocolate chip cookies.”

“Are chocolate chip cookies hard to make?”

“Not hard, but these are the worst chocolate chip cookies.”

“’The worst?’” Jane asked.

“Oh my God, they’re the _worst_ ,” Emma gasped.

“What makes them ‘the worst?’”

“Butter,” Emma said. “A full cup of butter.”

“Oh my God,” Jane gasped.

“And we’re going to brown that butter, give it a hazelnut flavor.”

“Oh my _God._ ”

“You might need a few sessions with Josh in the garage after this,” Emma said. “I know I will.”

“Oh Ms. Matl—err, Emma, you’re evil.”

“Trust me, I’m not that evil yet,” she laughed. “I still gotta try and scare you away with culinary horror stories.”

They walked into the kitchen, and Emma pulled out some aprons.

“Put this on,” she said. “Tie your hair back, time to get to work. First step, we have to brown the butter. Once that’s done, we’ll let it cool, by measuring out the ingredients.”

“Sounds good.”

“I already have some butter out,” Emma said, grabbing a nearby bowl. “This lets it warm up, makes it easier to melt and brown.”

“Oh God, what are you doing to me?” Jane gasped as she saw all the butter.

“Scaring you away,” Emma said. Her heart pounding, she added a hasty wink.

Jane giggled.

“Here, to the stove.” Emma pulled out a small pot, and turned the stove on. “The secret with browning butter is to always stir it, you can’t let it sit still. Here.”

Emma handed Jane a whisk.

“Oh, I don’t—“

“I’ll be right there with you.”

Emma led Jane to the pot, and added the butter. It started melting.

“Stir, come now.”

Jane walked towards her. Emma’s mind raced, her heart pounded, her excitement got her cock to grow.

_Oh God, can I really flirt with her?_ Emma thought. _She_ is _legal, and I’ve done worse with Josh…come on, be confident! Just like what Gina said!!_

Emma nearly showed Jane herself, but an idea hit her; an idea that would make Gina proud. She took a deep breath, and gently pulled Jane into her.

“Oh!”

Jane startled as Emma stood behind her, almost hugging her. Emma gently held Jane’s hands as she gingerly pressed her breasts against Jane’s back.

“Stir now,” Emma said, moving Jane’s hand about. “Like how I’m doing. There you go. Keep stirring.”

Her heart labored in her chest. Did she lay it on too thick?

But Jane seemed to like being held by her. She let Emma lead her, then she slowly picked up the stirring.

“Good, good, move the pan around too. I’ve cut up the butter so it’s in tiny pieces; that’ll help it melt.”

True to her word, the butter quickly melted. The fragrance filled the kitchen; Emma could barely make it out with the smell of Jane’s hair in her nose.

“Keep stirring, you’ll be at this a while.”

“I…I think I get it,” Jane said, a slight hitch to her words. She seemed to be melting into Emma as well.

“This normally takes a lot of time, but I know the right temperature to get the butter melted. We keep stirring, like so, until it starts to brown. See how it bubbles? Have to stir that up, if we let it sit, it burns.”

The butter bubbled as Jane stirred it. Emma kept her hands gently wrapped around Jane’s wrists. She could feel the girl blush from her touch.

“Ah, here we go,” Emma smiled. “Smell that?”

“Ooh, it’s nutty.”

“That means the butter is browned! Turn the heat off, we have to let the butter cool. Here, pour it into this bowl.”

Jane shut the stove off, and Emma finally let her go. But Gina wouldn’t leave it at that. The thought hit Emma just as Jane started turning around.

But Emma couldn’t stop herself; she gave Jane’s hips a light squeeze.

“T-thanks,” Jane sighed.

“We’re not done yet,” Emma babbled, trying to think of something else to do. Oh God, why did Gina have to be so much better at flirting than her?!

“What’s next?” Jane breathed.

“Measuring ingredients,” Emma said. Fortunately, her chef habits kicked in, letting her speak with confidence. “Here’s a little tip: weigh the ingredients, don’t just measure them.”

“What does weighing do?”

“Lets you get more accurate,” Emma said. “If you’re packing a cup of brown sugar, you might push harder one day, and lighter the next. Baking is chemistry, so the more precise you are, the better the food will be.”

Emma pulled out a little scale, and directed Jane to where the ingredients were. Soon they had everything laid out on the counter. Jane looked at Emma expectantly. The apron made her look even hotter, what with the cords being tied tight, showing off her waist and hips and bust…

Emma put the scale out, along with a bowl.

“Zero the scale. It’s a simple spring one, twist it like this.”

She twisted the scale, and gave it to Jane.

“First, the sugars. We’ll be using white and brown. The salt is measured in a ‘pinch.’ You’ve just got to eyeball it. Like so.”

She demonstrated, then gently handed the measuring cup to Jane, gently brushing her hand.

“Put it all in that big bowl, those are our dry ingredients. We’ll be adding the wet ingredients to them soon. Speaking of wet ingredients, crack those eggs, put them in those small cups. That’s it.”

“Pretty fun so far,” Jane smiled as she worked.

“Now, get the butter over here. I’ll get out a mixer for us.”

Jane brought the butter over as Emma got out a mixer.

“Well, you see,” Emma started. She set the hand mixer up, and gave it to Jane. She held the young woman’s hand as they mixed the butter and sugar. She made sure to run her hand over Jane’s. Gina did it to her all the time. Jane reacted like Emma always did; with a shaking hand, a hitched breath, and a slight blush to her cheeks.

“When I first left culinary school, I joined a casino kitchen staff,” Emma said, trying to keep her voice even. Did she lay it on too thick?

No, Jane seemed to enjoy it.

“They threw me into the deep end. The deep end being the buffet.”

“You had to make food for everyone?”

“For _everyone,_ ” Emma groaned, the memory hitting her hard. “Cook food, bring it out, swap the empty buffet pan with the full one, cook it again, swap it out, oh it was terrible.”

“Did it ever stop?”

“God no! I knew I wasn’t cut out for it when security caught a woman stuffing her purse with pork chops.”

“What?” Jane laughed. Emma slowly added the eggs, and Jane mixed away.

“She wanted something to eat while she sat at the slot machines.”

“Oh my God, she didn’t!”

“I was there when they escorted her out,” Emma said. “Her purse was _full_ of pork chops. It reeked of it!”

“Jesus, I don’t know if I should laugh or cry,” Jane said.

“Neither did I! Hell, I still don’t know.” Swallowing her nerves, she gave Jane a little hip bump. “That’s what you’ve got to look forward to.”

“How did you get out?”

“By luck. One of the men there casually said he was looking for a line chef, I spoke up, he hired me, and I was working in a food truck the next week.”

“A food truck?”

“That took me to company cookouts, I jumped to a few company gigs, and then I landed a job in the newly made Sycamore Falls Institute.”

“That’s a story,” Jane laughed.

“Just a simple journey. Now, let’s mix in the flower and the dry ingredients. We’ll do this by hand.”

Emma hesitated, but only for a second. She took Jane by the hand, and led her over to the bowl of flour. It couldn’t have been more than four steps, but it felt much longer to Emma, especially how she held Jane’s hand.

“C-can you show me how to stir it…?” Jane asked, barely speaking louder than a mumble.

Emma paused, but caught what Jane asked for just in time.

“Sure,” she stammered.

So she stood behind Jane again, pressing her breasts into the young woman’s back. Emma reached around, and gently took Jane’s wrists, marveling at the softness of her skin.

“Mix it like this,” she breathed, giving Jane a big wooden spoon.

Jane trembled, but followed her lead. Emma moved Jane like a puppet. Oh God, Emma could feel her cock growing.

“Now the chocolate chips,” she gasped.

Jane whimpered as Emma moved her about.

“Now, use that _big_ wooden spoon and mix it aaall up.”

Emma didn’t know why she put an emphasis on ‘big,’ but Jane shivered at her tone. Maybe she didn’t give herself enough flirting credit. She let Jane go, and watched her stir.

“That’s it,” Emma cooed. She stole a look at Jane’s face, and saw her cheeks flushed with arousal. That got Emma’s heart to pick up, and her cock to lengthen.

“You’re doing so good! They’re all mixed up,” Emma smiled. “Now, we’re going to pre-heat the oven, and put the bowl in the fridge.”

“The fridge?”

“Oh yes, we have to let the dough chill for at least thirty minutes. Remember, these are the _worst_ chocolate chip cookies!”

Jane shot off to the fridge. She zipped back, fast and light on her feet.

“Now what?” She breathed.

“Now, we have to wait for it to chill,” Emma said. “But we also have to turn on the oven.”

Emma could see Jane’s arousal on her face. She saw her mouth hanging open by the smallest amount, she heard Jane gently gasping for breath, she even saw her nipples poking out of her shirt and apron!

_Time to go for broke, Emma,_ she thought.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Summoning all of her courage and bravado, Emma gently placed her hands on Jane’s waist, and moved her to the oven. Jane bent over, just a little bit, and pressed the buttons to turn the oven on. Emma’s face burned red; she paused, but gently ground her hips against Jane’s full ass.

Daughter had gotten her mother’s ass, but Emma could feel a difference between Vanessa and Jane. Vanessa had a big, plump ass. Jane, the head cheerleader, had a more fit rear, kept nice and tight by her leg workouts.

Emma ground her hips into Jane’s ass, and Jane wiggled her butt back.

Then she felt Emma’s thick cock.

Emma knew Jane felt her cock because she felt Jane’s firm ass grind against her. Jane stopped, and gasped.

“E-Emma…?”

“Yes, dear?” She asked, face burning bright red with the discovery of her extra appendage.

“Wha—what’s that?”

This could easily turn into Emma’s greatest fear. Jane could spit at her, scream, yell, and run. Jane could tell everyone that Emma had a cock. She could be ostracized, and that was the best case scenario!

But Vanessa knew about her cock, and loved it. Karen and Adam discovered her cock, and instead of running away, they let Emma take them to bed. And Josh found out about her in the most embarrassing way, and it only ended with him fucking her!

So Emma summoned every last dredge of courage, and asked herself what Gina would do.

“That’s my cock, sweetheart,” she said, forcing a smile.

Jane bolted upright and turned around. She didn’t look Emma in the eyes; her eyes were glued to Emma’s crotch.

“You…you have a cock…?”

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but gasped as Jane stroked her.

“Oh my God~~”

Jane reached out with both hands, and began stroking her cock through her jeans.

“You’re so big,” Jane breathed.

“Bigger than your brother.”

“Bigger by a few inches…Wait—!”

Emma gently cupped Jane’s head in her hands.

“I know about your family,” she smiled. “Vanessa told me how she fucks you, and how you fuck Josh. And Josh tells me you and your mother keep his balls pretty well drained.”

“Oh,” Jane blushed. “B-but Josh hasn’t been himself lately.”

“That’s because we fuck, too,” Emma giggled.

Jane looked at her with a mixture of shock and pleasure.

“Is he good…?” Jane asked.

“Oh, he’s great,” Emma smiled. “But I really want to see what all the talk is with his sister. Vanessa says you’re great, too.”

Jane lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Emma, and kissed her deeply. Emma reeled in shock, but only for a second. She pulled Jane close, and kissed her back.

“Mmm, daughter tastes like mother,” Emma giggled.

“D-don’t say that,” Jane gasped, a grin growing on her face.

“I wonder how else the daughter tastes…?”

The embarrassment from her secret had passed, and Emma’s blood ran thick with hormones. She needed to fuck, she needed to tear Jane apart, and she needed it now!

But she also knew that she was bigger than Josh. If the only dick that Jane fucked was her brother’s, Emma might be too big for her.

Fortunately, she learned a trick from Gina: eating pussy could help her out.

So she took Jane by the waist, and pushed her against the counter. Jane kissed her madly as Emma undid her apron, then her jeans. Once the button and zipper were undone, Jane squeezed out of her pants, all without breaking lips with Emma.

Damn, could Jane kiss. The young woman sucked at Emma’s lips like she was a water fountain in the middle of a desert. The wanton need, the fiery passion, Emma never experienced it before. Not even Adam and Josh, two horny as hell young men, could match Jane!

Finally, Jane got out of her pants and panties. Emma lifted her up. Jane helped her by hopping up onto the counter.

“Now,” Emma breathed, spreading Jane’s legs, “let’s see if the daughter got everything from her mother.”

Emma never ate Vanessa out; the older woman had a serious fixation on penis, but Emma wouldn’t let that stop her.

Once she knelt in front of Jane’s pussy, she realized that she might have to re-think the phrase ‘warm up.’ Jane’s pussy felt like a blazing oven, oh so hot and wet. When Emma leaned in to kiss her cunt, Emma thought she might actually burn herself!

Jane screamed as Emma kissed her. She writhed and shook when Emma licked up her naughty girl cum. Emma moaned, relishing the taste of Jane’s emissions.

“Oh E-Emma!!”

Jane grabbed her hair as Emma ran her tongue up and down Jane’s swollen lips. She giggled as she felt Jane wrap her legs around her and pull her in tight. Emma wrapped her arms around Jane’s hips, and pulled herself in closer.

Up her tongue went, teasing her pussy, then she went down one lip, then the other. Jane cried and thrashed, then she gently, oh so gently, sucked at Jane’s clit.

Jane went wild, crying out and thrusting her hips into Emma’s mouth. Emma tried to gasp, but suddenly had a mouth full of cunt. So she sucked and slurped, making Jane cry out again, louder, harder, until Jane came.

The young woman trembled and thrashed, gushing girl cum into Emma’s mouth. Emma licked and slurped it all up. She felt light headed from her little meal, but her cock burst with need.

“OhmyGod,” Jane gasped as she came down, “oh fuck, mom never did that to me before~~”

“What about your brother?” Emma giggled.

“I…I really like my brother’s cock,” Jane blushed.

“And your mother never did this to you…?” Emma wiped off the errant strands of cum from her lips.

“Oh, she’s got such amazing fingers,” Jane grinned dopily.

“She does, doesn’t she?”

“Fuck,” Jane gasped. “Just…oh my God.”

“That good?”

“Uh-huh~~”

Jane pulled Emma up, and kissed her deeply.

“I want to return the favor,” she whispered.

That made Emma stiffen. No one ate her out before!

“But—“

But Jane had already started moving. She pushed Emma back, just far enough to jump down. Then she spun Emma around, until she had Emma pressed against the counter. She kissed Emma as her hands tore at her pants, undoing them, then pulling them down.

Emma’s cock sprung free, and Jane gasped at the sight.

“Oh God, you’re _so_ much bigger than my brother~~”

But her cock wasn’t Jane’s goal. She pushed Emma up the counter, and spread her legs in turn.

Licking her lips, Jane practically dove into Emma’s crotch.

“Aah!”

Her body stiffened as Emma felt Jane’s hot tongue press against her sweet folds. And feeling Jane lick at her reminded her of how neglected her girl part was!

Jane didn’t stop there. Her enthusiasm eclipsed that of Emma’s. She licked, sucked, and slurped at her pussy, making Emma cry out. She thrashed, running her hands through her hair, unaware of anything that she was doing.

“Oh fuck Jane, oh shit!! H-how…?!?”

Giggling, Jane looked up.

“My friend Rosio is good at eating pussy,” she said, licking her lips. “She should be, she’s just so fucking gay~~”

And with that, Jane went back to sucking at Emma’s clit. That lit a firework in her. That made Emma’s back stiffen, and for her to cry out.

She came from her pussy. Emma could feel her cunt tighten, and gush out a wave of girl juices. A split second later, her cock throbbed, and her balls tightened. She came from her dick, just as her pussy came again.

Emma thrashed, babbling incoherently. Cum rocketed from her dick, painting her shirt and landing on Jane’s head. Jane reached up, and stroked her cock, pulling another orgasm from her. Emma cried, feeling her cock spew forth a thick load of cum. Her nipples leaked milk, and she nearly fell over.

“That good?” Jane giggled, coming up as she licked her lips.

“S-so good…”

Emma pulled Jane in for a kiss, but her eyes fell on the wall clock.

“Oh shit,” she gasped, “we need to get the cookie dough out of the fridge!”

“Why? We’re going to fuck, aren’t we?”

“I’m not letting that dough get any colder,” Emma said, gently pushing Jane aside. “If I don’t use it, I’ll have to freeze it, and it’ll stay in the freezer for months!”

Laughing, Jane let Emma up. Together, they got the chilled bowl from the freezer.

“Get that cookie sheet from there,” Emma stammered, trying to walk on her numb legs. Jane didn’t help; she gently stroked Emma’s cock as she ran over. Emma got her back by slapping her ass.

“I have some parchment paper here, cover the tray, and let’s scoop the dough out.”

“With ice cream scoopers?” Jane asked as Emma handed her one.

“They’re amazing for cookies.”

Together, they doled out heaps of cookie dough. Jane used the time to tantalizingly suck at her fingers, getting the dough off them as she went back for more.

“If you like sucking so much, try my fingers,” Emma said, raising her hand to Jane.

Jane lunged forward, and sucked at Emma’s first two fingers. Emma gasped as she felt the velvety smoothness of Jane’s mouth suck and slurp at her fingers.

“Y-you must be a great cock sucker!” Emma cried.

Jane giggled, sending vibrations up Emma’s arm.

Somehow, she got the last of the dough on the tray. Jane refused to give up her hand, so Emma awkwardly turned around, opened the oven, and slid the tray in.

“T-there,” she gasped. “Set the timer, and we’re good.”

With her full attention turned to Jane, Emma pulled her hand free.

“I could’ve burned myself,” she said crossly.

“But you gave me your fingers to suck~~” Jane moaned.

“You little—!”

Grabbing Jane by the shoulders, she pushed the young woman down onto the counter.

“Aah! It’s cold!” Jane giggled.

“I’ll teach you to play with me,” Emma hissed, grabbing her achingly hard cock. She pressed it up against Jane’s exposed pussy.

The second she brushed the young woman’s cunt, Jane stiffened.

“Oh fuck, you’re too big,” she babbled, “you’re not like my brother!!”

“I’m better than your brother, dear,” Emma hissed.

“Ooooh, you’ll tear me up~~”

Jane writhed so much, Emma struggled to line her cock up. Hissing, she slapped Jane’s firm ass, making her squeak and seize up.

That gave Emma all the time she needed.

Holding Jane by the waist, she drove her hips forward. Jane cried out, and Emma felt her pussy open to her, she felt Jane’s pussy swallow her swollen cockhead. And then she felt the hot, velvety goodness of Jane’s cunt.

“Oh my God, too big,” Jane babbled, grinding her hips, “you’re soooo big, oh Ms. Matlock, Emma, fuck me fuck me fuck meeee~~!!”

“Your cunt is so good,” Emma groaned. “Oh God, you’re just like your mother! Such an amazing pussy, your brother is a lucky man!”

Jane cried and babbled and moaned as Emma pushed herself deeper and deeper. She could feel Jane’s vagina spreading, letting her in, swallowing her up, it felt like Jane’s cunt was milking her, begging for her sweet load of cum.

Emma’s hips met Jane’s ass, and Emma had to take a second to stop and contain herself. If Jane thrashed any more, if she squeezed down on her cock any harder, Emma would cum there and then.

Yet at the same time, Emma didn’t think she could stop. After that second to contain herself, she squeezed Jane’s firm ass, and dragged her cock out.

Jane cried, pushing upward against the counter. Emma pushed her down just as the tip of her cock reached the very entrance of Jane’s pussy. Drooling with desire, Emma pushed herself back in, making Jane cry out again.

“Oh, you’re so good,” Emma gasped incoherently. “Fuck, this pussy is so good! You’re better than my sister, oh shit squeeze me like that right there fu~~uck!”

Under Jane’s top-quality cunt, against her squeezing and thrashing, against her greedy pussy trying to suck and devour her dick, Emma lost control of herself. At first, she thought she would cum, but that wasn’t the control that she lost.

She started fucking Jane gently, easing her to the larger size of her dick. But she lost control of her slow pace. Emma soon started hammering her cock deep into Jane, she started fucking her faster and faster, relishing the feeling of Jane’s pussy trying to suck her dick from her body.

Soon Emma’s hips were a blur. She pounded Jane into the counter, making everything rattle and shake. But Jane never complained. She cried out more, she reached behind her and grabbed Emma’s hand and gave her a squeeze, urging her on as Emma railed her.

It felt like Emma had reverted to some bestial state. She babbled and cooed, praising Jane’s top-quality cunt, never stopping herself from hammering into the barely legal woman. And Jane just moaned like a whore, taking everything that Emma had, and gasped and writhed and sucked at her dick with her pussy, every shred of her being begging for more.

A beeping sound captured Emma’s attention. Blinking, her mind started to engage, reverting from the bestial state of senseless, rough fucking.

The oven beeped; the cookies were done.

“Dammit,” Emma gasped.

“C-cum,” Jane slurred, “cum please, cum in me, fuck me, fill me~~”

Emma’s balls had swelled with desire. Emma could feel the cum slosh around her two meaty orbs, ready to be unleashed.

Taking a handful of Jane’s hair, she slammed herself deep into her, and finally, blissfully, came.

Emma roared as the first shot of cum filled Jane up. Her balls squeezed, pushing more hot cum into the girl. Her hips began moving by themselves, thrusting in and out of Jane as Emma’s balls continued to empty themselves.

“Ooh God you’re so good,” Emma gasped, shivering as her orgasm ravaged her mind. “Take it! Oh you’re so good, get all of my cum!!”

With one last savage thrust, Emma finally finished cumming. She nearly collapsed on top of Jane, but the oven’s beeping gave her enough energy to pull her softening dick from the legal high school cunt. Torrents of cum spilled from Jane, hitting the floor.

Emma staggered over to the stove, and pulled on some oven mitts. She turned it off, and pulled out the tray of cookies.

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air. Gooey, melted chocolate, nutty browned butter, sugar, it all melded together, making Emma drool all over again.

“And there are the worst chocolate chip cookies,” she stammered, her knees weak.

Jane pushed herself up off the counter. Tears and drool ruined her makeup, but the grin on her face told her of how much she loved the rough treatment.

“They smell so good~~”

Emma grabbed a spatula and a plate, and put a few cookies on them.

“Careful,” she said as Jane grabbed one, “they’re hot.”

Jane took a bite, and moaned like she was getting fucked.

“So gooooood…”

“They’re the worst, aren’t they?” Emma giggled.

Jane reached for Emma, and pulled her in. Emma thought Jane would kiss her, but at the last possible second, Jane grabbed her breast.

“Wha—“

Swallowing, Jane gently bit her nipple. Emma cried out as Jane sucked in a mouthful of her warm milk. Her cock surged to attention as Jane sucked and drank. Emma almost begged for Jane to suck again when the legal teen let go.

“Can’t have cookies without milk,” she giggled, milk and melted chocolate smearing her face.

Emma needed Jane to suckle at her tit more.

“A-another…?” She asked, holding up a cookie.

Jane leaned forward, licking Emma’s slender fingers, then she took a big bite. She moaned as she chewed, then swallowed. And then Jane leaned down, and gently suckled her tit, filling her mouth with warm milk.

_This family is so twisted,_ Emma thought as she stroked her dick. _I have to fuck them all at once! Or I can fuck anyone. God, I seduced Jane Harrow! I can get anyone!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make the cookies that Emma made? [You're in luck!](https://sugarspunrun.com/worst-chocolate-chip-cookies/) And if you really want to kick it up a notch, [brown the butter.](https://www.ambitiouskitchen.com/how-to-brown-butter-a-love-story/)


	6. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma enters Spring Break a changed woman, no longer scared or ashamed of her body.  
> And there's always been one thing she wanted to do: have a girl's night out.

Emma pulled in, and parked her car. A warm, gentle breeze caressed her as she got out. The sun shone bright, the temperature felt perfect, there wasn’t any humidity, oh, what a wonderful day!

“Emma!" Gina called. “Over here!”

She parked only a few feet from the restaurant’s entrance, an easy walk over. Gina waved her over from an outside table. Vanessa smiled and waved as well.

“Hey,” Emma smiled, giving Gina a hug.

“Hey yourself,” her sister grinned. “How are you doing?”

“ _So_ much better!”

“Emma, you do know it’s spring break, right?” Vanessa asked. “You don’t need to wear a button-down blouse.”

“But I like it,” Emma giggled, giving Vanessa a warm hug.

“Someone’s feeling better about her assets,” Gina smiled.

Emma couldn’t believe that she used to dread wearing a shirt like this. But she came around to loving the feeling of a fitted shirt pulling against her, showing off her slimmer tummy. And when she did up the buttons a certain way, she could really show off her massive breasts.

“I learned a lot from you,” Emma said, eying her sister.

Gina wore a fabulous white light sweater, meant for layering or sunny days. In lieu of straps, it had a long stretch of fabric running from shoulder to shoulder. Her older sister’s chest pressed against the fabric, leaving very little to the imagination. Complementing her ensemble, she had a black silk scarf, sunglasses, and high-waist hip huggers.

“I think someone is taking a shining to my son’s exercise program,” Vanessa said.

“Josh is really good at setting up workout programs,” Emma nodded. “Are you enjoying a particular perk, too?”

“That, and a few more,” Vanessa smiled. She wore a flowery sundress, fitted to hug her waist, but billowed out at her legs. The dress had a few long, thin straps that ran up and down her shoulders, giving her breasts plenty of support.

A server came out with a tray of drinks.

“H-hello,” the server said, “I’m Aden, I’ll be your gender-neutral server today. I was told to have a drink order ready…”

Emma caught a slight hitch in their voice.

“Thank you,” she purred, squeezing her breasts together to give the server a little show.

“Such a life saver,” Gina gushed, leaning over to show off her cleavage.

“Thank you,” Vanessa giggled, pushing her breasts out against the dress.

“You’rewelcomeletmeknowifyouneedanythingelse,” the server said as they beat a hasty retreat to the inside of the restaurant.

Emma laughed with her friends.

“Oh, you’re terrible,” Emma laughed.

“You’re no better yourself!” Vanessa said.

“That poor server is probably going to the bathroom to ‘relieve’ themself!” Gina grinned.

“I never thought I’d see Emma flaunting herself so much,” Vanessa smiled. “Ladies, the mimosas are on me. Now I call this Spring Break Brunch to order!”

“Cheers!” Emma smiled, lifting her glass up. “Vanessa, I’m surprised to see you in a dress. You’ve always struck me as a pants person.”

“Principal Harrow is a pants person,” she corrected. “But Vanessa can wear what she wants. And since it’s Spring Break, I don’t have to be Principal Harrow.”

“Isn’t there work for the principal to do regardless?” Gina asked.

“I said, ‘I don’t have to be Principal Harrow.’”

“Gina, come on, it’s spring break,” Emma chuckled.

“I just don’t want you to screw yourself over,” Gina said. “You know I love you, Nessa.”

“I know,” Vanessa said, taking Gina’s hand. “But right now, that love is stifling me. I need to have a relaxing spring break! It’s one of the perks of the job, don’t take this away from me. And speaking of spring break, didn’t we ask Karen to join us?”

“I talked to her a few days ago,” Emma said. “She’d love to, but she’s taking Adam to a family lake house for the week.”

“Well, spending time with family is always good,” Vanessa said.

“Not family, _just_ Karen and Adam,” Emma grinned.

“Oooh,” Gina said, licking her lips, “scandalous~~”

“She’s not off-put having to look after her cousin?” Vanessa asked.

“Let’s just say being forced to spend her days with Adam is threatening her with a good time,” Emma winked.

“Wait…Karen fucks her cousin?”

“Every chance she gets,” Emma nodded.

“Aw,” Vanessa chuckled, “that’s cute.”

“I’ll say,” Gina laughed.

“While we’re talking about spring break,” Emma said, “it’s…well, these past few months have just been unbelievable.”

Emma felt herself tearing up a bit.

“You brought out the best in me. I feel like a new person, all thanks to you two.”

Vanessa smiled, and gently took her hand. Gina had tears in her eyes as she took Emma’s other hand.

“And while I think we all need a good dose of brunch this week, I think we need something _else_. Something I think I need now more than ever.”

“Please say a girl’s night out,” Gina pressed.

“A girl’s night out,” Emma smiled.

“Yes! Oh Emma, I’ve been _dying_ to get you out and into a club!!”

“Are we even talking to the same Emma Matlock?” Vanessa chuckled.

“I feel like a New Emma,” Emma beamed. “I’ve never had a proper girl’s night out. So, if you two aren’t doing—“

“Let’s go tonight,” Gina gushed.

“Tonight is the best,” Vanessa nodded.

“Oh, that’s great,” Emma beamed. “And if things get hot and heavy, or you two get too wild…” she twirled her mimosa, getting a laugh, “you can stay at my house tonight.”

“Andy Ant won’t mind?” Gina asked.

“He’s having a spring break sleepover at a friend’s house.”

“It’s a date!” Vanessa said.

“Can you two come over in the evening?” Emma asked. “I don’t know how to dress for a club, so you can help me out, and we can all leave together.”

“Done, done, and done!!” Gina lunged over, giving Emma a tight squeeze. “Oh, I can’t wait to see my little sister out on the floor! You’re gonna break some hearts, I know it!!”

* * *

“Now Andy, I want to talk to you, and I want you to listen,” Emma said sternly.

“Mom,” Andy gasped, “it’s just a sleepover!”

“Andy, as your mother, I demand your full attention.”

Hearing the tone in her voice, Andy gave her his full and undivided attention.

“This is spring break,” she said. “And you’re having a sleepover at Zeshan’s house. Your friends might want to go wild, and do things that can get in trouble.”

Andy flinched; Emma could tell she hit the nail on the head.

“As your mother, I have to tell you that you shouldn’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, or that might get you in trouble. But, as your grandfather says: Don’t let it go wrong.”

A smile crept up on Andy’s face.

“And if it does go wrong…” She said, leading Andy on.

“I won’t get caught!” He grinned.

Emma wrapped Andy in a tight hug.

“Then go out there and have some fun! You deserve it!”

“I will,” Andy laughed. “And I hope you have something fun to do too, mom.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Emma said, her eyes twinkling.

Emma waved as he ran to the van that had pulled up. Zeshan had the door open, and Andy dove it. Emma waved to Mrs. Patel, and Mrs. Patel waved back as she pulled away.

Maybe she’d have to pay Mrs. Patel a very personal visit some time. Maybe Mr. Patel could get involved…

Emma shook herself out of her horny stupor. She had to get ready for Gina and Vanessa to come over!

She put things away, cleared tables off, did a dozen other mundane things until it was time. She jumped as the doorbell rang. She ran over, and just when she got the door open, Gina jumped into her arms.

“Emma!” Her sister cried, giving her a hearty squeeze. “You ready to make some memories?”

“You bet!”

“And we brought some stuff to help you,” Vanessa said, holding up a few bags.

“Come on,” Gina said, pulling her up to her room.

“God, I can’t wait to see you in some of these,” her sister gushed. “You’re gonna look so fucking hot, you’re gonna be the most popular girl there—“

Emma smiled and laughed at Gina’s enthusiasm. But she also paused.

Gina wanted to make her the most popular girl in the club.

Months ago, just hearing that would’ve filled her with terror. Having everyone watch her, stare at her, drool over her, that would’ve filled her head with ghoulish images of people finding out about her penis.

But now, she didn’t mind. Part of her actually _wanted_ everyone to find what she had dangling between her legs!

“I’m so glad we’re finally doing this,” Vanessa said. “Gina wouldn’t shut up about it!”

Emma laughed as they got to her room. Vanessa hung some dress bags off the door, and unzipped them.

“What are you wearing, Vanessa?” Emma asked.

“This hot lil’ number!”

She held up a pink dress. Black accents ran along the hemline and up the sides. The dress would cover about a third of her thighs; Emma could also tell the neckline would plunge almost to her stomach.

“Fitting for Principal Harrow to wear school colors,” Emma laughed.

“Oh my God, don’t ruin this dress!” Vanessa begged. “Don’t take this away from me!!”

Emma and Gina nearly doubled over with laughter.

“I’m sorry, but I had to say it,” Emma cried. “What about you, sis?”

Gina rummaged through the bag, but first pulled out two knee-high suede boots that looked a cross between grey and light brown.

“I found these babies a little while ago,” she grinned. “It matches this too well!”

Gina pulled out a dress that looked like the shirt she wore; strapless, with a long stretch of fabric that ran parallel to her shoulders. It had long sleeves, and a short hemline like Vanessa’s.

“So cute,” Emma gushed.

“Isn’t it?!”

Emma couldn’t help but swallow nervously. Gina never let her down when it came to fashion, and yet she couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit apprehensive at her dress.

“Y-you did get a dress for me, right…?”

“Of course, silly,” Gina laughed. She wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulders, and gave her a little kiss. “Nessa? Would you do the honors?”

Vanessa opened yet another dress bag, and with a great flourish, pulled something out.

The dress looked black, but Emma squinted her eyes, and saw it was a very deep navy blue. It had thin spaghetti straps that filled out enough to support her proud bust. The dress had no sleeves, and came down just past her knee. But one side had a very, very long slit. If Emma had to guess, the slit would come up right to her hip, maybe a little below it. One leg would be covered, while the other would be laid bare.

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped.

“Only the best for my sister,” Gina gushed, copping a cheap feel.

“But, that slit,” she stammered. “I don’t think I can wear real underwear with it. I mostly wear boxers!”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Vanessa said, “are boxers more comfortable than briefs?”

“Oh my god, they’re _so_ comfortable,” Emma gushed. “They’re roomy, you can really do anything you want in them.”

“What about the support?” Vanessa asked. She reached to her crotch as if she were the one with a big ol’ dick.

“If you really need support, boxer briefs. Comfort of boxers, support of briefs, match made in heaven. Wait…you don’t mean to have me go commando in that, do you?!”

“Oh, we’re not _that_ bad,” Vanessa howled.

“At least, not with the kind of club we’re going to tonight,” Gina smiled slyly.

“Spanx, girl,” Vanessa grinned, pulling out some leggings. “We got you covered.”

The Spanx in question were shorts, coming down to above Emma’s knee if she had to guess. Well, one side came down that far. The other side had been cut short, and sewn up.

Emma realized the Spanx had been modified to match her dress. One side let her show off her leg, while her cock would be pressed against her other leg, hidden in the dress.

“You…you…”

“Go ahead,” Gina grinned, “tell us how smart we are.”

“You mean to pin my cock against my leg, and expect that no one would notice?”

“No one’s noticed yet, have they?” Vanessa grinned.

“You two are the _worst!_ ” Emma laughed.

Gina squeezed her again, and Vanessa joined in.

“We’re just so happy to see you break out,” Vanessa beamed.

“And I’m happy to see you become the sex goddess I always knew you were,” Gina smiled.

“You two are too much!!” And yet, Emma couldn’t help but get a little teary eyed.

“Now, now, none of that,” Gina said. “We have to get you dolled up! Hit the showers, we’ll take turns and get our hair right. Then make-up, getting dressed, double- and triple-checking—“

“Before that,” Vanessa said, cutting in, “we have a serious issue to deal with.”

She went to another bag, and set it on Emma’s desk. It looked like a cooler bag; as Vanessa unzipped it, Emma saw a few tendrils of cold air seeping out.

With a flourish, Vanessa pulled out a few bottles of booze and shot glasses.

“Pre-gaming!” She cheered.

“You slut!” Gina roared. “Gimme gimme gimme!”

Vanessa handed out the glasses, and poured the first shots.

“Jägermeister,” Vanessa grinned. “Good for the soul.”

“Seriously?” Emma sputtered.

“Hey, it’s got fifty-six herbs in it. I’m told on good authority that Germans use this as a natural remedy!”

“I want to doubt that,” Gina said, “but bottoms up!”

Shaking her head, Emma downed the shot. The cold liquid ran down her throat, but the alcohol in it warmed her up.

“Ooh, it tastes like college,” she said, a grin planting itself on her lips.

“The good ol’ days,” Vanessa sighed wistfully.

“Now, get in the shower,” Gina said. “Come on, we’ve got to work on your hair!”

Gina pushed Emma to her attached bathroom. Emma laughed, making a playful fuss of it, but she went along. Once inside, she stripped out of her clothes, although Gina made a point of not _quite_ closing the door.

They took turns taking showers; after Emma, Gina went, then finally Vanessa. They sat around in towels and underwear, and got to work on their hair, all the while chatting endlessly. Emma laughed, cringed, and teased along with her friends, all while pre-gaming.

Soon, they finished Emma’s hair. Looking into a mirror, Emma could feel her breath leave her chest. Even without makeup, she looked utterly unrecognizable. Her hair had even more volume. It puffed out, almost defying gravity itself before falling away in a very large, very gentle curve. Gina parted her hair so that she had long strands curling by her ears, and Vanessa did up her hair so it swung upwards in a cute bun.

Emma could hardly believe that she could look such a way.

Gina laughed as she went to doll up her own hair, and Vanessa went to help her with her makeup. Before she knew it, Emma had light green eyeshadow, with plenty of eyelash conditioner, giving her dark, smoky, seductive eyes.

Soon, everyone had done up their hair and makeup. Gina and Vanessa helped Emma get into a bra and the modified Spanx, their gentle, warm touches caressing her overactive dick. Emma got into her dress, although her friends had to work on getting the zipper up without having it jump out of its track. Gina finally complimented her with a little gray clutch purse.

Emma gasped as she saw herself. Her hair puffed out, her makeup highlighted her eyes and cheekbones, her dress put her massive breasts and thick hips on display, all while clinging to her slimmer waist, and the long slit drew attention to her recently toned out legs.

She looked like some kind of Bond Girl, born to break hearts.

Maybe her confidence came from all the pre-gaming. By the time Vanessa called a ride for them, Emma felt truly tipsy. She hadn’t been this drunk in a long time; part of her wondered if she’d actually make it through the night!

Their ride picked them up, and the driver’s mouth almost hit the floor. Emma could tell that he summoned every ounce of professional courtesy to not drool. She made sure to tip him when they got to the club.

Gina looped her arms through Emma’s and Vanessa’s, and they strode towards the club. Emma could hear the pounding bass from outside, and the windows flickered with lights, strobes, and colored lasers.

The bouncer checked their IDs, and nearly didn’t let them in. Emma had to plead that yes, that was her real ID.

Part of her couldn’t believe that someone didn’t recognize her. It made her feel powerful, otherworldly. It made her feel that she had finally found the real her, instead of hiding it underneath baggy clothing.

They walked in, and several eyes turned their way. Emma could barely hear over the music, but she could feel eyes drill into her, men and women alike. She couldn’t help but smile, and she put a little more sway into her hips as she went to the bar with Gina and Vanessa.

“God,” she laughed, “I can’t believe I’m in a place like this!”

“It’s about time I got you out,” Gina said, yelling to be heard over the music.

“We have to dance,” Vanessa gushed, “but first, drinks!”

A bartender with a very low-cut and snug tank top took their order. Emma ran her eyes over the woman’s cleavage, just as the woman ran her eyes over Emma’s.

Their eyes met; they caught each other red-handed. Emma smiled, and the bartender winked.

Vanessa put in orders for margaritas, which were quickly brought out to them.

“Come on,” Gina said, “to girl’s night out!”

Emma cheered with them, and they downed their drinks in a hurry.

“Oh God,” Emma groaned, “I never did this in college.”

“Because you never lived,” Gina gushed.

“I’ll order more,” Vanessa said, raising her hand.

“But—“

Emma yelped as she felt Gina’s hand sneak under her dress. She shivered as her sister gently caressed her cock.

“G-Gina!!”

Gina just smiled, and started jerking her off, rubbing the Spanx up and down her swelling cock.

Emma blushed, but with the packed bar, no one saw. Hell, Gina practically ground herself against Emma, and it didn’t seem out of the ordinary. Emma bit her lip as Gina ran her hand up and down her cock, but she gasped when Gina pulled the Spanx up, freeing her cockhead.

“Gina~~” She pleaded.

Her sister smiled as her soft, delicate hand gave her cock a squeeze. Pre-cum bubbled out, and Emma shivered as Gina ran her hand across her broad tip of her cock.

Emma yelped as Gina used her pre-cum to lubricate her fingers, to help her caress and jerk her exposed cockhead off. Why couldn’t Vanessa get those drinks faster…?

Gina stepped up her tempo, rubbing her flared helmet, playing with her cum-slit, squeezing her just the right way, all stealthily, all while grinding up against Emma.

“C-cumming!!”

Gina thrust her empty margarita cup down under her cock, and Emma clenched her sister’s shoulder as she came. She gasped, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into the glass. Eventually, her orgasm came to an end. Emma felt hot, sensitive, exposed, and ready for more. Every hair on her body stood on end.

“Next round!” Vanessa cheered, holding three margaritas in hand.

“I got just the thing to top it off,” Gina grinned.

Emma stared as her sister raised the glass full of her cum. She poured the white crème onto each glass, a wicked look in her eyes.

“Is…” Vanessa gasped, “is that…?”

“Hot cum,” Gina nodded, licking her lips.

Vanessa downed hers like there was a drop at the bottom. Gina cheered her on.

“’Cum’ on, sister!”

Emma groaned, hesitantly raising her glass. Then she followed Gina’s example, and drank.

The sugary sweetness of the margarita complimented the salty taste of her cum. The coldness helped her wash everything down, and the bite of the tequila warmed her veins.

“That’s my girl!!” Gina cried, giving her a squeeze. Emma made sure to adjust her Spanx so it covered her still-hard cock.

“Come on,” Vanessa said, pulling both of them from the bar, “let’s dance!”

Emma didn’t know how to dance; she’d never been out to a school dance, let alone a club! She felt the old, familiar sense of panic building in her chest she got when she saw people watching her.

But her pleasant buzz kept it dully muted, and Emma shrugged off her apprehension, throwing caution into the wind. She danced wildly, filled with boozed-up enthusiasm, only occasionally looking at Gina or Vanessa, or other women around them to copy their movements.

The songs were loud, with high tempos, and deep, driving bass lines. It shook her body, rattled her bones, pounded against her heart, and Emma loved every second of it.

Her movements became more fluid. Emma didn’t think she started dancing better, she just danced like she didn’t care. She found herself moving about, whipping her hips in time with the tempo, just like Gina and Vanessa. She tossed her hair about, threw her arms in the air, she twisted so her dress spun around her, oh God why didn’t Gina take her out before? She didn’t know dancing could be this fun!!

As they danced through song after song, Emma saw people staring at them. Plenty of men gaped at them. A few approached, but seemed to back off at the last second, shaking their heads. Emma could read their faces; they didn’t think they had a chance with her.

The women were hardly any better, but a few ladies did join them. Emma cheered with her sister as new faces approached them, but the women never lasted. Whether they danced to get a man’s attention or to try and peel them away from each other, Emma never knew. But no one tried to get her alone.

All throughout the evening, Emma’s eye always landed on one specific man.

He looked young. Not high school young, obviously, but not like a young man, either. He had to be in school, maybe college?

Emma smiled at him whenever she could, and the dark-skinned man smiled back every time as he danced with his group of friends. He had a trimmed beard, kept very close to his face, and close-cut hair. He must’ve gotten it styled recently, there wasn’t a single hair out of place; everything had been cut to razor-sharp focus.

He wore a fitted shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular arms and broad shoulders. He had amazing jeans, and as they danced, Emma couldn’t help but gaze at his high and tight ass.

Eventually, Emma needed some water. She motioned to the bar, but Gina and Vanessa nodded, content to keep dancing.

Emma sat at a high top chair, and had only gotten a cup of water from the hot bartender when someone slid up next to her.

“Glad I could get you alone,” the handsome, dark-skinned man said.

“You’re glad?” Emma chuckled as she drank the water. “I thought men were supposed to make the moves. Were you waiting to jump me when I’m all alone?”

“To tell the truth, yeah, I was,” he laughed, running his hand over his trimmed hair. “Never knew what to do with a group of women. Am I supposed to lasso one of you, or what?”

Emma laughed at that. The young man had a rich, deep voice.

“Can’t help you with that, sadly,” Emma smiled, “this is all kind of new to me, too.”

“What, you’ve never had a handsome man talk to you in a bar?” He grinned.

“Not for a long time,” Emma admitted.

That got the man to pause.

“You’re not a college girl, are you?”

“A college girl? Oh no, not me!”

“Get out of here,” he laughed.

“What made you think I was a college girl?”

“You’re gorgeous, you got a great dress, you’re with some friends who know how to have fun…”

“Okay, but…you didn’t really think I was your age, did you?”

“My mother told me to never ask a woman her age,” he smiled. Emma could tell he put on his best woman-killer smile; she knew because it made her legs shake, her cock to swell, and her pussy to moisten.

“Did your mother ever tell you to introduce yourself to a woman?” She asked breathlessly.

“Only if the woman was interested in me,” he smiled back.

Holy hell, did he have a good smile. Holy hell, was he hot. Holy hell, Emma could feel herself getting turned on. She demurely crossed her legs, mostly to keep her cock in check.

“Emma,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Akande,” he smiled back, gently shaking her hand. “Charmed.”

“Do you make it a habit of talking to older women, Akande?”

“Is it a habit of having younger men throw themselves at you, Emma?”

Goddamn.

“No, this is all new to me,” she laughed.

“It is for me, too,” Akande smiled. “The older women thing, that is. Honestly, I thought you were a college girl back for spring break.”

“Well, I am on spring break. I work in a high school.”

“Then you got your finger on the pulse of the youth!”

“More like I’m drowning in it. Who’s hot, who’s not, who’s worth following, who posted what, ugh, it’s just a deluge! I’m glad I can get my mind clear of it all.”

“I can hardly keep up, and I’m only a college sophomore!”

A sophomore? Oh God, he really was young! And strong, and hot, and oh what the hell would she do?!

But in the back of Emma’s mind, a tiny voice rang out: _girl’s night out_.

“Don’t you have some friends to wingman for you?” She asked breathlessly. “Or were you just waiting for me to get my lonesome?”

“Oh, they wanted to try their luck,” Akande grinned. He gestured with his head; over his shoulder, Emma saw a group of men gathered at a table, beers in hand. They were watching him with rapt attention.

“But they didn’t know if they wanted to talk to you, or your friends.”

“What made you pick lil’ _old_ me over my friends?” Emma chuckled, emphasizing ‘old.’

“You’re prettier than both of them.”

That made Emma stammer.

“Too much?” Akande laughed.

“J-just a bit…”

“Sorry, I’ll ease up on my flirting.”

“I never said it was bad.”

Emma looked into Akande’s warm eyes. He looked back. And in that moment, something made sense to Emma. In that moment, she knew that someone could give another person a look, and that person would instantly know what to do.

She knew it because Akande leaned in, and kissed her. And she kissed him back.

Emma pulled Akande in close; she could feel his muscles, feel his strength. Her mind raced as they kissed, hot and hungrily, relishing the passion, the desire, the heat of the moment! God, Akande could kiss. Emma never made out with a man at a bar, she had never been chased, picked over someone else, she never felt this way!!

It felt like making up for lost time.

She never wanted Akande to stop. When he did, she nearly begged for him to keep going. Her cock pulsed, strong and hard and filled with desire. She nearly chased him when he pulled his head back.

“Looks like your friends are having their own good time,” he laughed.

Emma looked over. Gina and Vanessa were pressed against a wall, furiously making out with each other.

“I better get them home before they get to third base with each other,” she groaned.

“Can I give you my number?”

Emma heard the hesitation in his voice. She realized that he was in as much uncharted water as she was.

“Never asked an older woman for her number?”

“You saw right through me,” he laughed.

Emma held out her hand, and Akande gave her his phone.

“Text me,” she smiled, pulling him in for one last kiss.

Akande must’ve felt brave, because he gave her ass a quick squeeze. Giggling, Emma got off the chair. She expected her cock to immediately pitch a tent, but the Spanx kept her best girl firmly against her thigh.

She went over to Gina and Vanessa.

“Enough of a free show,” she said. “Let’s get you back.”

“But you found a cute guy to kiss,” Gina pouted, cheeks flushed red.

“We’re feeling lonely,” Vanessa whined.

“I need to get out of here before my cock breaks free,” Emma hissed.

“We can help with that,” Gina said, licking her lips.

Gina and Vanessa stumbled about as they made their exit, either exhausted or drunk. Emma must’ve danced a lot, because she actually felt sober. They made it outside, and ordered a ride home.

Gina and Vanessa were so handsy, the driver nearly kicked them out. Emma tried to apologize as they got out in front of her house, but the driver sped away.

“Come on,” her sister gushed, grabbing her shoulders. “Inside, please…”

“Ugh, you’re so needy,” Emma sighed, a slight laugh in her voice.

“Needy for hot cock,” Vanessa grinned, caressing Emma’s thigh.

She laughed, slapping Vanessa’s wandering hand away. Emma had to fight the two women off as they made their way up the stairs. She struggled with her clutch, and got the door open just as Gina really started to jump on her.

It became a struggle to get up the stairs. Emma kicked the door closed, just as Vanessa started unzipping her dress, Gina close behind, reaching for her boobs.

Emma gasped and struggled to get both women up the stairs. They laughed and giggled and never stopped caressing her, but somehow, they made it up the stairs. Emma bumped into the walls as they made it to her room, just as Vanessa pushed her down onto her bed. Emma kicked off her dress and tossed her unclasped bra away.

“Fuuuck, I need a mouthful of cum so bad,” Vanessa gasped, nearly tearing her zipper off as she got out of her dress.

Emma’s breath caught as she watched Vanessa peel the pink and black dress off, then she undid her lacy bra, letting her breasts spill out. Droplets of milk leaked from her nipples.

“I think I could go for some pussy,” Gina said, licking her lips.

Emma stared at her sister as she pulled her dress down. Of course her sister would go to a club without a bra. Why didn’t that surprise her?

“But I want her cock first,” Vanessa pouted, peeling out of her wet panties.

“Who said anything about my sister’s pussy?” Gina asked.

She pushed Vanessa onto the bed, and Vanessa dove at Emma’s cock. Emma cooed as Vanessa licked at her cockhead, then began to suck it.

Gina slapped Vanessa’s ass, getting her to move more onto the bed. Then her sister grinned, and pushed herself against Vanessa’s ass.

Vanessa nearly gasped in shock; Emma felt the vibrations up her cock. Then Vanessa moaned. Behind her, Emma could see Gina’s hair bobbing up and down as she ate Vanessa out from behind.

“Is my sister good?” Emma cooed.

Vanessa nodded, sucking and slurping her cock as she went.

“Her mouth is amazing~~” Emma nodded. “God, but I’m glad you can suck cock so good.”

A dirty little thought popped into Emma’s mind.

“Your daughter has a good tongue,” she smiled. “But she only ate my pussy. Maybe I should compare mother and daughter’s cock sucking skills…?”

That got a fire to light in Vanessa’s eyes. She pulled even more of Emma’s cock into her mouth, into her throat, and sucked at her like the world would end.

“F-fuck!!”

Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from cumming. Vanessa had gotten good at sucking her cock; maybe too good. Emma really had to contain herself as Vanessa pulled her dick out of her mouth, only to assault it with her velvet soft tongue.

Then Vanessa cupped her balls, and Emma grew stiff, all to contain her mighty load.

Vanessa sucked her down to the root, and gently pulled her dick out; Emma could feel every ridge of her throat tickling her dick. Vanessa lavished her dick with her tongue, running it up and down it’s foot long length, and paid special care of her cockhead, which bubbled pre-cum, all while gently massaging her balls.

Vanessa’s usual composure felt rushed, she gasped for air when she could, she ground her hips…Gina must be getting her fill of pussy.

“That’s it, set the bar high for your little girl,” Emma cooed, taking a handful of her hair. “Give her something to really compete against!”

Vanessa squeezed her balls, and Emma lost control of herself. She screamed, pulling Vanessa’s head down. She took the hint, and swallowed all of Emma’s cock, just as the first blast of cum left her.

Emma held Vanessa down, pumping her gullet full of cum, shooting it straight into her stomach. Vanessa thrashed and moaned, and from behind her, Gina rose up.

“Got a few orgasms out of her,” she beamed, wiping off her lips.

Emma finally stopped cumming, and let Vanessa up. Vanessa gasped for breath while Emma pulled Gina in, kissing her sister. She could taste Vanessa’s pussy on her lips, and slipped her tongue into Gina’s mouth.

“I see my little sister’s best friend is still hot and hard,” Gina giggled, gently playing with her cock like it was a game controller. “What else does this hungry thing want…?”

Emma reached around, grabbing her sister’s plump ass. Actually, why not? She never did that with Gina before…

She pushed her sister onto her knees. Gina giggled, and Vanessa pulled her in for a kiss.

Gina yelped as Emma got behind her, and ground her cock against her ass.

“I got a guy’s number from the bar,” she breathed, sliding her slick dick between Gina’s firm cheeks.

“Y-you did?” Gina smiled. “Oh, my little sister!!”

“I might be getting with him soon,” she smiled. “So teach me how to take a cock up my ass.”

“My Josh fucked your ass,” Vanessa giggled. “Is that not enough…?”

“I want to know how a woman should take it in the ass.”

She gave Gina’s ass a firm swat, and her sister moaned.

“Think you can help…?”

“Push that big thing inside me, sis,” Gina gasped. “I’ll show you how to ride a cock.”

Emma pulled her hips back, and her cock came to a rest just at Gina’s rosebud, drawn to it almost like metal to a magnet.

“That’s it,” Vanessa cooed. She got up, and pressed herself against Emma’s side, grinding her hot, wet cunt against her thigh. She gently reached out, and gave Emma’s cock a squeeze. “Fuck her.”

Emma gently pushed against Gina’s ass, but it didn’t budge. Gina hissed, gripping the bed sheets. She ground her ass against Emma’s cock, and then her asshole opened up.

“Oooh, she’s so good at that, isn’t she?” Vanessa cooed.

Emma couldn’t respond. Gina’s ass let her in, and the inches just sunk in. Emma speared her sister, forced her asshole wide open, but Gina never fought her. She just screamed and moaned and gasped, urging Emma on.

Finally, after plunging into her sister’s depths, Emma bottomed out. Her hips met Gina’s, her balls rested against her sister.

“Now,” Vanessa breathed, pressing her breasts against Emma, “slowly, gently, _fuck her_.”

Emma couldn’t resist the order even if she wanted to.

She gently pulled herself out of Gina, making her sister howl, and then pushed back into her, nice and slow. Gina’s ass tightened, squeezing the life from her cock, but her sister never moved to stop her, never begged for her to stop.

Emma wanted to stare at her cock, filling Gina’s ass, but Vanessa pulled at her, and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. She continued to gently fuck her sister’s asshole, all while squeezing Gina’s plump cheeks, but Vanessa kept their lips locked.

Gasping for breath whenever she could, Emma started picking up the pace. Vanessa squeezed her breasts; her inverted nipples popped out, and milk squirted from her swollen jugs. Emma felt her eyes cross at the pleasures of fucking her sister’s ass and getting milked; she fucked Gina faster and faster, slapping her balls against Gina’s thighs.

And Vanessa kept their tongues engaged. Emma sucked at Vanessa’s lips, only to push her tongue into her friend’s mouth. Vanessa sucked at her, then sucked at her lips, all while playing with Emma’s tits.

Gina cried out, her back arching, making Emma pause. For a half second, she thought she hurt her sister. Then she realized that her sister came.

She barely gave Gina a second to catch her breath before she got back to railing Gina’s amazing ass. Her balls sang their pleasure as they swung through the air, slapping against Gina, the sensation just painful enough to give it a wonderful smarting feeling.

And Gina’s ass still squeezed down on her, still sucked her in, still urged Emma on for more, both with its grip on her dick, and from Gina’s wonton moaning.

Emma felt her balls rumble as another load of cum built up in her. She hissed, trying to control herself, but Vanessa took both of her nipples in hand, and squeezed down on them. Lightning bolts of pain, just enough to hurt, lanced through her. Milk squirted out, coating Gina’s back. Emma cried out, and came.

She slammed her hips against Gina’s, and unleashed her load. Waves of cum shot into Gina’s ass, pump after pump filling her up. Emma’s cock twitched, then twice, thrice, then it paused, as if gathering it’s strength, and came a fourth time, dumping the largest of its loads.

Gasping for breath, Emma pulled her cock out. It popped out, jumping to full attention, flicking a small rope of cum into the air, where it landed on Gina’s back.

“Fuck, Gina, we need to do this more—“

Emma yelped as Vanessa pushed her down on the bed. She landed near Gina, and her sister pounced on her, kissing her wildly.

“This big girl still hasn’t had enough, has she?” Vanessa giggled, running her finger up and down Emma’s aching length. “Good, because I haven’t got my fill.”

“Vanessa,” Emma pleaded between Gina’s kisses, “I think I need a minute.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

Emma felt the bed give. With the few glances she got around Gina’s furious make out session, she saw Vanessa mounting her.

“Compare me to my daughter?” Vanessa smiled. “I’ll show you a good time.”

Emma moaned as she felt Vanessa lower herself onto her fearsome shaft. She felt Vanessa’s aroused lips spread against her cock, then she felt her friend’s blazing hot cunt swallow her up. Emma gasped as she felt the velvety goodness of Vanessa’s pussy devour her cock whole.

“F-fuck!” Vanessa cried. “So big! So much bigger than my Josh!!”

“Fuck her,” Gina mumbled, “fuck her with that incestuous cunny of yours!”

“You’re one to talk,” Emma gasped.

Vanessa slid down her dick, until their hips ground against each other. Emma could see a tiny bump push out against Vanessa’s stomach, a signal of where her dick was.

“Hold on,” Gina said.

Her sister shakily pushed herself up.

“I’d like someone to eat me out.”

Gina swung her legs over Emma’s head. Emma yelped, but couldn’t do anything. Gina angled her legs around Emma’s head, and lowered herself down. Emma gave a startled yelp, but Gina sat on her legs. She kept her full weight off Emma, but that didn’t stop her sister from pushing her cunt right into her face.

Emma reached up, grabbing her sister’s meaty thighs. Oh well, it’s not like she could do anything. So Emma let go of a breath she didn’t knew she held; Gina shivered as the air danced across her trimmed privates. Then Emma licked her sister’s wet snatch.

Gina immediately gasped and thrashed as Vanessa began bouncing on her dick. Emma moaned into Gina’s pussy, her tongue lashing about as Vanessa rode her.

“Fuck her,” Gina cried out. “Fuck her good, sis!”

“God, sisters fucking every which way,” Vanessa gasped as she rode Emma cowgirl. “I need to come to more of these nights!”

Emma’s dick felt like it would melt. Vanessa bounced on her with powerful thrusts, squeezing down on her dick. Every so often, she’d push herself balls deep, and would churn her hips, almost twisting Emma’s cock clean off.

She cried and thrashed, but held onto Gina’s thighs. As Emma kept herself anchored, she’d lick and slurp at her sister’s pussy.

“Fuck my sister,” Gina gasped. “Oh fuck, she’s soooo good, isn’t she~~?”

“The best!” Vanessa cried. “Oh fuck, gonna cum, suck my tit Gina, suck iiittt!”

Vanessa drove herself down, and her pussy clamped, trembling, almost vibrating as she came. Emma could hear Gina sucking on a tit, could hear her drinking Vanessa’s milk. That made her lick her sister’s stiffened clit. Gina bolted upright at that, screaming.

Emma nearly came herself, but got control just when she thought she was done too far. She could feel her orgasm backing off, which ended up being a good thing; Vanessa started fucking her at that very moment.

Vanessa bounced up and down, churned and ground on Emma’s dick. Emma sucked, licked, and noisily slurped at Gina’s wet pussy. Her breasts leaked milk. Every part of her felt like it was both on fire, and being struck by lightning. Emma could barely breathe, and not just from having Gina sit on her face.

Her balls rumbled, her cock melted, her orgasm rolled over her. Emma thrust her hips up, driving even more of herself into Vanessa’s depths, blasting her with cum, almost like her dick wanted to mark its territory.

Vanessa cried out, and slumped forward onto Gina when they finished cumming.

Emma thought her dick would fall off. Her balls rumbled, trying to replenish themselves. Her heart slammed in her chest, exhausted.

But her dick remained stubbornly stiff.

Vanessa pulled herself off her dick, and rivulets of cum leaked out, running down Emma’s cock.

“This thing is too much tonight,” Vanessa stammered, gently running a finger up and down it. Emma cried at that.

“I got an idea,” Gina said, a smile in her voice.

Her sister swung her legs off her, and pulled Emma up.

“Please,” Emma gasped, “just…a minute.”

“No. Way.” Gina grinned.

Vanessa helped her up. Emma staggered, then got pushed down. She fell into her desk’s chair, and Gina undid the back rest, letting her swing back.

“I think this’ll make her go soft~~”

Emma blinked, and watched Gina and Vanessa kneel to her sides. Then they pushed their breasts up, and leaned together.

Emma groaned as two pairs of breasts pushed against it.

“A double tit job!” Gina smiled. “I’m a genius, aren’t I?”

“Oooh, the best,” Vanessa said, licking her lips. “It’s so coated with cum, it’ll be easy to jerk her off.”

“And because it’s coated in cum…”

Gina leaned down, and licked at her cockhead.

“It tastes even better~~”

Vanessa grabbed Gina’s breasts, and Gina grabbed Vanessa’s breasts. Together, they pushed their boobs against her big, wide dick, and jerked her off with their massive tits.

Emma cried out as four boobs swallowed her up. The softness of the tits felt nearly indescribable. It felt like giant, warm marshmallows engulfed her dick. It felt like hot pillows swallowed her. Emma thrashed about as the breasts moved up and down, up and down, squeezing her dick. She could feel both her sister and Vanessa’s hearts through their breasts; that just added to the intimateness, the sexiness, oh God, it was too much!

She cried and thrashed as Vanessa licked at her cock. The two never stopped their tit job, but they took turns sucking and licking at her cockhead. Vanessa slurped at it, then Gina sucked at it, then Vanessa played with her cum slit, then Gina rubbed the flared edge of her cockhead, all while they fucked her dick with their tits.

Emma hissed, trying to not cum. Oh, it felt sooo good!!

But her balls had a different idea. Emma tried to keep herself from cumming, she tried to fight it, but her balls wouldn’t be denied.

“C-cumming!!!”

Gina and Vanessa pressed their boobs down to her root, and Emma’s dick came. It spewed cum everywhere. Both women gasped in shock as the first shot of cum shot up into the air by a good two feet. It wasn’t just a single shot of cum, either; it felt, and looked like, a fountain.

That first shot of cum rocketed from her dick, more cum than Emma had ever shot in one sitting. It hung in the air, then fell back down, splattering across the massive mammeries that engulfed her dick.

Emma’s hips bucked, and another blast of cum shot out. It didn’t feel possible, but that next shot of cum proved even bigger than the first one. But the energy to shoot it out had been spent; it didn’t shoot into the air, it just blasted itself all over Gina’s tits.

Her sister laughed as the cum splattered her chest. Vanessa pulled her dick towards her, and got the third blast shot all over her face.

Emma’s balls rumbled, pumping out more, pushing out more, cumming more! Emma cried out, her mind driven blank from the orgasm. Gina tried to swallow her fourth shot, but it quickly overfilled her mouth. She swallowed her mouthful, but the rest of the blast hosed down her face and chest. Vanessa tried to swallow the fifth load, but failed just as Gina did.

Finally, Emma stopped. Her cock pumped out a few dregs of cum, shots that felt and looked as big as her normal loads, and then she collapsed. Her dick immediately fell limp, with only a few strands of cum leaking from it.

“Oh my God~~” Gina gasped.

“So much cum~~” Vanessa cooed.

Emma weakly looked up, and saw her sister and Vanessa licking up her cum.

She had covered them. Both of their chests were drenched with cum, along with several strands across their faces. Gina pulled Vanessa in, and licked the cum off her breasts. Vanessa moaned, then returned the favor.

“I think this girl needs a taste,” Gina smiled.

The two pulled Emma up; she nearly flopped down onto the ground. But she made it to her bed, collapsing into it like she was boneless. Then Gina and Vanessa pressed their boobs against her face.

Emma licked and sucked, relishing the saltiness of her cum. She sucked at Vanessa’s boob, and got a mouthful of mother’s milk to go with it. The sweetness of the milk and the saltiness of her cum complimented each other perfectly.

“God, what a night,” Gina smiled, lying next to Emma.

“Best girl’s night ever,” Vanessa nodded, lying on Emma’s other side.

“Thank you,” Emma gasped.

“For what?”

“For…for everything!” She turned to Gina. “You’re the best sister I could’ve ever had. You got me out of my shell, God, I’ve done things in the past few weeks I couldn’t even dream of doing, all because of you!!”

Gina pulled her in, kissing her dearly.

“And thank you,” Emma said, turning to Vanessa, “for being the first person to get me out of my shell. You proved to me that not everyone would be scared of my dick. God, Gina could only go so far, but you got me the rest of the way. Thank you.”

Vanessa kissed her fiercely.

“I was being too hard on myself,” Emma said. “The two of you gave me a new life. I love you two, I love you so much.”

Both Gina and Vanessa curled up against her. As Emma drifted off to sleep, she only had one thought on her mind.

_I can get with anyone. I’m not a freak, I’m a goddess. And I have the two best people who helped me get here._


End file.
